Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail
by Flipkicks
Summary: Inspired by IIIIIII's Into the Realm of Magic with a Persona twist. It's been 5 months since the events of the P4 Grand-Pre and Yu goes back to YasoInaba for his sophomore year in college but what he doesn't know is that destiny decided to change his fate as he and his friends are transported to a new world, where he forges new bonds with his new friends at Fairy Tail. Yu/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new crossover The Fool of Fairy Tail: A Persona and Fairy Tail crossover. I've been thinking about this story for awhile where the Investigation team is now in Fairy Tail, rather than in Yaso-Inaba. **

**Yu Narukami will retain the S.L.'s from his team but he will also will earn another set of S.L.'s which isn't a normal in the series. The story will take place after Naoto's story (The Light novel/Manga) but it takes the continuity of my story Persona 4 College and is a 'unofficial' sequel to the College Trilogy (Persona 4 College, P4 College Arena and P4 College Arena Ultimax which I am still writing P4 College than Arena and Ultimax will follow.)**

**Some of the characters in Persona 4 like Nanako, Dojima, Adachi, Sho and the residents of the Velvet room like Marie, Igor and Margaret will be here in the story even though Nanako and Dojima don't have a persona. And some characters from Persona 3 might appear.**

**Those of you who don't know what I'll be bring to this crossover, I'll be bring some elements I've brought to my first Persona story called Persona 4 College: The team is able to speak to their respective personas and the ability to merge with their personas.**

**This will be a Yu/Harem based fanfic: Yukiko, Rise and Marie are confirm but I'll be deciding on some females in Fairy Tail women to be in the group. Some of the Mages of Fairy Tail will give Yu a second Social Link:  
Natsu: Magician.  
Gray: The Emperor.(?)  
Erza: The Empress.**

**Some of the members of Fairy Tail will attain a Persona, the dungeons from Persona 4 Golden, Area/Ultimax will appear with the group now in Fairy Tail universe that will make the most sense.**

**The end sequence will take place after episode 4 and will go on from there.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Persona.**

* * *

Brave New World

The Train 

It has been almost 5 months since the Investigation team and The Shadow Operatives has been together since The P-1 Grand Pre and Ultimax Climax that almost consumed the world. Now Yu Narukami is coming back to visit his friends at Yaso-Inaba for the summer. It will be about 2-4 hours until he will arrive to Yaso-Inaba, so Yu decided to put on his head phones and take a nap until he arrives.

'Can't wait to see them.' Yu thought of his friends and the memories he made the first time he arrived at the town he is so fond of.

The Velvet Room.

Slowly waking up in his mind, he sees 3 familiar faces.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A man maybe around his 60 or 70's in a classic black suit, white gloves and a real long nose. His name is Igor.

"Wait...why am I here?" Yu asks the residents, very confuse on this situation.

"As you are aware that the world is now cleanse and everyone seeks the truth. But there is a new problem on the arise." A woman with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes in a dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories, her name is Margaret.

"A new problem?" Yu raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes a new problem Mr. Wielder of the Wild Card." The person that said that is Marie: one of Yu's close friends and 'lover', due to his actions that saved her from her other self: Kusumi-no-okami. She is in her normal attire of a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure. (Shin Megami Tensei wiki)

"hehe...thanks Marie." Yu said quietly.

"As you are aware that everything is now fine in the world but there is something wrong in the other worlds." Igor explains as Yu pays his attention to the man in the middle, all confuse.

"Other worlds? What do you mean by that?" Yu is all confuse as Margaret steps in.

"Even though you are born of this world, there are other worlds that do exist in the same time and space as you do but the thing is that we can't confirm just yet until you and your team can confirm the situation." Margaret said.

"But how? We're all in a different time and space as the other world just as you said Margaret, how will we travel from one world to the next?" Yu said, wondering about how are they going to travel to the other world.

"In due time, Yu Narukami. It'll take awhile to 'get there' so to speak." Igor said as he summons a new set of cards. "While acquiring the Social Links 2 years ago, by the time you and your friends arrive to the 'new world' you'll be the first client to acquire 2 different sets of Arcana's for your new adventure." Igor dissolved the cards. "Until we meet again, Farewell."

Yu felt dizziness, his eyes started to blur and fell unconscious as his was now asleep.

Yaso-Inaba Train Station.

Waking up in his seat, Yu started to blink his eyes to get his vision back, rubbing the back of his head, Yu looks at his phone and the time is 12:20 P.M., only 5 more minutes until he reaches Yaso-Inaba. He decided to stand up to stretch his limbs since he slept in the train.

[4 minutes until we reach Yaso-Inaba] The announcer said through the intercom, grabbing his backpack and a large bag, Yu walks towards one of the doors on the train and waited for the next 4 minutes until he reaches the train station.

'I wonder what Igor means by 'the other world'?' Yu's mind continues to wonder about his new adventure that is about to come with his friends. 'I didn't know that Igor can also give me another set of Social Links...' Yu manifested his Fool's Arcana but the only ones that can see it is him and his friends. 'Another world huh...'

[Yaso-Inaba...Yaso-Inaba] The announcer said as the door begins to open and Yu gets off of the train. Looking around the familiar place he calls his second home.

"Big Bro!" A girl with now long brown hair said as she rushes to her cousin.

"Nanako." Yu kneels down and hugs his small cousin. Nanako Dojima is his cousin from his mother's side. She views him as her big brother and holds a big bond with him. "Have you been a good girl while I wasn't here?" She nods as Yu ruffles her hair and sees his uncle approaching them.

"Seems she still can't get enough of her 'big bro' Yu." Dojima greets his nephew and hugs him. "Good to see you, Yu."

"Good to see you guys again." He smiles as he's back with his uncle and cousin.

"Your friends should all be at our place soon since we've told them that you'll be here for the summer." Yu smiles to hear that his friends are coming towards their place for the first meet. "Come on, the car's waiting." Yu nods and all three walks towards Dojima's car and went to the Dojima Residence. The car ride was quiet, Nanako had her music player (a ipod shuffle model base), nodding her head to the beat in her music, something Yu thought was quiet cute of his cousin.

"Hey uncle..." Dojima looks at his back mirror, "Did anything happen with _him_?" Yu questions.

"No..he's been at his cell, been acting the same as before." Dojima informs his nephew and hands him a file. "Everything has been good so far. After that event 2 years ago, this town has been nothing but peaceful except for some crooks now and then. It's all thanks to you and your friends that brought us that peace." Both Yu and Dojima smiled a bit as they reached their home. Yu opened up the trunk and grabbed his bag where he'll spend his summer with his friends and his relatives.

getting a vibration in his left pocket, Yu took out his cellphone and sees a familiar number: Rise Kujikawa. "Hey Rise."

"Senpai! Are you here yet?" She asks eagerly as Yu chuckles.

"Yeah, I just made back to the Dojima Residence."

"Oh that's great!" She said happily, "Yukiko-senpai and I are getting some stuff before we come by our place. Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun are about to head to your place. Talk to you later Senpai!" Rise said happily once again before she hangs up. Yu can imagine what was going through her mind but he didn't expect Yukiko-san to tag along, knowing Rise can be a bit over the top at times, this might get a bit over the top.

Now that he is now in his uncle's place, Yu can settle his stuff in his old room. Smiling that he's back home, Yu took out most of his belongings out of his bag. The most important thing in his luggage is a group picture of him and his friends, his best friends Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Naoto and three girls that he loves equally Yukiko, Rise and Marie.

'Can't believe that fate is still at it.' He mumbles in his head, laying down in his old sofa and looking at the ceiling. 'What does this other world have to do with my friends and I? What are we suppose to do?' Yu begins thinking of possible situations but couldn't as he hears the doorbell ring twice, he smiles as his friends are here.

Nanako was the one to open the door where her friends all greet her with smiles.

"Hey Nanako-chan." said a young woman about 18-19 years old, a long bowl-shaped hair that covers her ears, brown eyes, short light-blue jacket and a yellow tank-top. Her name is Chie Satonaka, a good friend of Yu's and one of his teammates.

"Chie-chan!" She hugs her friend as most of her older friends are in college.

"It's good to see you again." Chie hugs her little friend and the others appear as well.

"Hey." A young man with slightly unkempt fawn colored hair wears hot pink t-shirt with thin white stripes and aqua jean pants. His name is Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's best friend and partner-in-crime.

"Yosuke-san! Teddie and Kanji-san!" Nanako looks behind Yosuke to see Yu's other friends. The tall man behind Yosuke is Kanji Tatsumi, a 4th year(?) student, black hair and glasses. The smaller person behind him is Teddie, a blue and white striped T-shirt with an anchor design, navy shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Yo." Kanji simply waved at Yu's cousin.

"Nana-Chan!" Teddie said eagerly, rushing in to hug his best friend. A young woman rushes towards them.

"Senpai!" She said. Kanji turns around to see his friend/crush, Naoto Shirogane. her hair is now longer, nearly waist-length hair. Her trademark cap is absent and she wears a gray suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Kanji had a nose bleed, which is mildly controlled.

"Naoto/Nao-chan?" Both Yosuke and Teddie were shocked to see Naoto's new look. They knew that she moved last year, but they didn't know that she has grown quiet feminine for a year.

Yu walks down the stairs as he sees his friends. "Hey guys." He greets them.

"Yo dude." Yosuke said as both him and Yu knuckle touch.

"Senpai." Kanji 2-finger salute his friend.

"Sensei!" Teddie said happily once again and hugs his sensei.

"Hey Teddie." Yu pats his head.

"Senpai." Naoto smiles to see her friend and ally. Yu looks at Naoto and is surprise to see her become a woman.

"Oi...Naoto..." Yu mutters as the others got the same feeling when they first saw Naoto. "You sure...ah...have grown." Naoto got the idea since she has gotten quiet feminine for the last 2 years.

"I know, I've grown quiet feminine for a year and this is a first time you've all seen me, except for Rise-chan who I've talked to before." She explains to her friends.

"I see. Well come on in." Yu stepped aside as his friends entered the house. Teddie was playing with Nanako, the others got to talk with both Yu and Dojima-san. They were talking about what they did during last year.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Yosuke asks his best friend.

"Huh...oh. Well you remember Margaret right?" Yosuke tries to remember this Margaret person, bit by bit he slowly remembers Margaret.

"Oh what about her?" He asks.

"Apparently that we're all going on another adventure but to an unknown world. Tell that to the guys since we're bound to head back to the TV world." Yu explains and Yosuke nods, he then goes to the others and tell them about it. They all seemed confuse but after Yosuke explains it to them, they start to understand the situation.

Yu wonder what lies ahead for him and his friends in the other world but since the time isn't now, he decided to relax and hangout with his friends.

Few minutes later, Yukiko and Rise come by the Dojima Residence.

"Senpai!" Rise said happily as she hugs her true love. Yu chuckles and hugs her.a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue, and orange bikini underneath it and tan pants. Her hair has grown quiet long for the past 2 years.

"Hey Rise, good to see you." He looks down at the small girl.

"Can't believe that you're here again." she mumbles in his chest. Yu looks up to see his other friend and second love, Yukiko Amagi.

"Hey Yukiko." He smiles towards his other love. Her hair is up in a neat bun, and she wears a snow-white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals."Yu-kun." She also smiles at him, she was also very affectionate when she said his name.

"Seems that the gang is back." Dojima added.

"It's been a year since I've been here. Hey uncle, you mind if I go out a bit with my friends?" Yu asks.

"That's fine. Just come back around 7, since I have a feeling that you all want to get reacquainted. I plan on having a good meal for you guys." This made Rise frown for some reason.

"Aw I wanted to cook you guys something..." the team sweat dropped, knowing that the idol can't cook at all.

"Ah..Rise-chan, let's have Dojima-san and Nanako-chan cook. Come on guys." Everyone hurried to get out, Yu had to drag Rise out of the house.

"Ah come on!" Rise cried out as she was being dragged by Yu.

Junes Food Court.

Once they managed to calmed down Rise, the gang decided to chill at their favorite spot at the food court.

"Man...it feels likes its been forever since we last been here." Kanji said as everyone else would agree with him. Each one of them manifested their Arcana's in the palm of their hands.

"We haven't had much use of our Arcana's since the P-1 Tournament. After that, things began to calm down." Yosuke says as the others nod.

"Yeah, while we all enjoy the peace and quiet, things are pretty much boring..." Kanji added and sighs.

"But we still have to thank sensei for this beary world of ours." Teddie tries to lighten up Kanji.

"But there is also the 'other world' Yu mentioned. Both Yukiko and Rise were confused since they weren't there when Yu told them.

"Basically, Margaret and Igor told me that all of us are bound to have another adventure but it will be in a different world than ours." When Yu explained it to the girls but they were confused on what he tried to explain.

"We're just as confuse as you girls are but who knows when that'll happen." Yosuke says as the girls nodded.

"Why don't we go into the TV? We still have plenty of time to kill." Yu said, everyone smiles as this is the first time in a year that they'll be heading into the TV. Everyone didn't need their glasses anymore as their personas have evolved into their true forms and they can use their eyes to see the fog clearly. They all stood up and walk towards the electronic's department.

TV World.

Once they entered the TV, all of their eyes turned yellow to see clearly with the little fog around them. They were in all of their familiar high school uniforms since the world might have recognized them in their uniforms when they first entered the TV world.

"So where you guys want to check out and fight some shadows?" Yu asks his friends but Rise sense something off.

"Uh guys..." Their eyes turn towards Rise, "I sense something at Magatsu-Inaba. Something is not right there..." They were surprise to hear that from her and soon they all had to hurry off to Magatsu-Inaba.

"Where's the source?" Yu asks.

"The same place where we fought Adachi-san and Ameno-Sagiri. This shadow is gathering around strong shadows and absorbing them into it." Rise added and everyone else knew that this shadow isn't like any of the other shadows they've faced before.

Once they entered Magatsu-Inaba, they all rushed towards the floating ground where they fought Adachi. The Shadow monster appears to be the same figure as Ameno-Sagiri but it had the halo love and peace symbol above its head.

'What the hell...' They all thought as the shadow's eye opened up and looked at them.

{So you are the ones that defeated Ameno-Sagiri, Kunino-Sagiri and Kusumi-no-Okami. All from Izanami-no-Mikoto, the former wife of Izanagi.} All the members look at the monster in disgusted, {As you are aware that under the circumstances, I won't be able to manifested fully in this world but in the next world. Come find me!} He finishes as a bright light flashes at all of them, their first instinct was to cover their eyes. Soon all of them were consumed into the light.

Meanwhile in the real world, Dojima and Nanako were also consumed by that users were also saw a bright light where they were consumed and transported. They were spread out in different parts of the new world.

Unknown World.

All of the members of the Investigation group were all present. Yu and Yosuke were resting at a tree, Rise, Naoto and Chie on the floor facedown, Kanji was resting on top of Teddie who was in his bear suit for some reason.

Yu manages to wake up first, he looks around to see his friends are here with him. He looks at the environment and sees that they're at a forest like no other. The landscape was bizarre to him, some were high, some were low, medium or just abnormal to him.

'So this is the world my team and I are supposed to be huh?' He mumbles in his head. 'Can I...' Yu manifested his Arcana and the Fool is still there. "Persona." Yu crushes the Arcana and his Ultimate Persona appears, Izanagi-no-Okami. The only changed of his persona is the color: A white mask from top to bottom, A black coat, red eyes, red pants and the blade changes into a black bottom and a gold tip.

Soon the others wake up. All of them wonder what had happened, Yukiko looks around the environment like Yu did and so do the others.

"Where are we?" Chie asked first.

"Who knows but I suspect that this may had to do with that massive shadow we've met in the TV world." Naoto stated.

"Wait are we still in the TV world?" Kanji asks.

"I don't sense any shadows. My nose may not work like aways but I don't feel anything here shadow related." Teddie added.

"Teddie's right." Rise chirped in, and clapped her hands together, "Persona." She shattered her Arcana to summon her persona, Kouzeon. Her appearance is relatively the same but the planets revolving around her are in their respective colors of their world.

"Hey Rise, while your persona is the same, some of the planets around her are colored." Yukiko stated.

"Wait if we are in a different world, does it have effects towards our personas?" Kanji asks.

"I think so, I summoned my persona and his appearance is rather different." Yu snaps his fingers as the shadow behind him manifested into Izanagi-no-Okami in a different color than before.

"Woo dude. Izanagi's colors are different." Yosuke also stated as he summons his ultimate persona. "Persona." Yosuke slashes the card and summons Takehaya Susano-o. His appearance is also different, the light-green jacket he was wearing is a darker green, same gloves, the shuriken below his feet and around his neck are a much dark color and the flaming hair is now blue.

"So this world for some reason changed our personas color but I still wonder why we're here..." Naoto begins think about possible situations until they heard something behind the bushes. They all turned around to 3 different people, a pink haired man in a vest, a blonde haired teen with big boobs and a black spiky haired teen with only pants on.

"Huh?" The blonde haired teen looks at them. "Are you guys lost?" She asks.

"Uh...Actually we are." Yu stated, "Can you guys tell us where are we?" he asks.

"Um...we're in one of the forest outside of Magnolia. Can you guys introduce yourself? We might get a wrong idea." She stated and the group saw that it would be fair to introduce themselves to them.

"I'm Yu Narukami and these are my friends." He stated as he points his friends, "This is Yosuke Hanamura, my best friend." Yosuke waved at them, "The two girls next to each other are Yukiko Amagi in the rede shirt and Chie Satonaka in the green jacket." Both girls waved at them as well, "The tall one is Kanji Tatsumi, the girl with the long blue hair is Naoto Shirogane. And these two are Teddie and Rise Kujikawa. We're not from your world." Yu stated as both the spiky haired teen and the blonde eyes widen.

"Wait are you saying you're not from here?" The spiky haired man said.

"It's kinda a long story uh..."Chie stuttered since the three of them didn't introduce themselves.

"Oh I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde haired teen introduced herself.

"Gray Fullbuster." The spiky haired teen introduced himself. Gray looked at the pink haired teen and he was sleeping...which ticked him off. "Excuse me for a second." Gray started to gather a cold wind around his right arm, which surprised them. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" He slammed the pink haired teen to the ground.

"What the hell was that for stripper?!" The pinkette was piss at him.

"Introduce yourself baka." Gray kneeled down and turned the pinkette's head towards the group.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail Mage. Now let me out of here!" He yells at Gray.

'Fairy Tail mage...' All of the members thought at once.

'So that means..."

'That...'

'They practice magic...' They all thought the same idea and Naoto steps up.

"Can you help us? Well explain to you and your friends back at uh...your guild?" Gray and Lucy looked at each other and thought that they might as well help them out.

"Sure. We're just a couple of miles from the city. Come on." Lucy then lead them to the city but there is one thing that they forgot.

"You BASTARDS! Don't FORGET ABOUT ME!" Natsu yells out loud to get their attention.

"You guys forgot about me." Said a talking blue cat that was flying by them. The talking cat shocked most of the group except for Yu.

"A.." Yosuke looked at the cat

"Talking.." Kanji also looks at the car.

"Blue..." Rise, Chie and Yukiko said.

"Cat..." Teddie finished.

"You guy never seen a talking cat before?" The blue cat asks and the group shook their heads. "I'm Happy." He introduced himself to the others.

Gray decided to ask the group something, "What kind of Magic do you guys possess?" The group all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure if this is called 'magic' but my friends and I have to ability to summon Personas." Yu said as both Lucy and Gray were confused by it. "Heres an example." Yu manifested his Arcana, "Persona." A blue aura appeared behind him and Izanagi-no-Okami appears. "I am the wielder of the Fool's Arcana and the Wild Card." Yu stated as his friends also show their Arcana's.

"Magician."

"Chariot."

"High Priestess."

"Emperor."

"Lovers."

"Star."

"Fortune."

Both Gray, Happy and Lucy can feel their powers from them. Natsu however didn't care as he wanted to get out of the hole he was in. Lucy decided to speak up. "I think Master can help with you guys. Let's go." They all nodded and left Natsu in the ground.

'With us in this new world, there has to be a reason for us. Just as Igor and Margaret said that my new journey would take me and my friends to a new world. I must figure out why our fate has led us here.' Yu mutters in his head as he hears a familiar words in his head and the card he uses.

"Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool's Arcana.' Yu has established the second Fool's Arcana in his new Social Link. He then runs up towards his friends and together they will explore this new world.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope to hear from you guys on what you think so far. If my grammar is bad or somewhat bad, please let me know since I know that I struggle by leaving out details but I'll be making sure that the story is good with minor issues but if it is bad I'll make some changes.**

**The reason why Yu and his friends still retain their ultimate personas is because most of the Persona crossover stories have him losing his bonds with the others and causes him to lose the ultimate persona. Since Yu has established a new Social Link, Yu's power will grow more and more powerful as will his friends in the story.**

**Some of the main characters like Lucy, Gray and some of the others do have a side they don't want to admit, they'll have personas, for an example: Lucy ran away from her father, her shadow would be the exact opposite of her. She's brave, timid and uses her sexuality where as her other self is a shallow of a person, weak and other characteristics.**

**If you guys have suggestion on potential wielders and potential love interest, leave a review on who should be in his harem of beautiful women. I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks and today I bring you a new chapter for The Fool Of Fairy Tail. Glad to hear some of you guys checking out the story and leaving reviews. **

**At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: There will be a Kanji and Naoto pairing as it is one of the main pairings of the Persona side. The ideas for the Shadow versions of the members like Erza, Elfman, Laxus, Wendy actually sounds like a great idea but I'll also include Mira with Elfman in their dungeon since they both were 'responsible' for their sister's death. Adding Erza and Mira sounds like a great idea and it would renew their rivalry into a more friendly one unlike their childhood selves. **

**The shadows won't appear until after the main arcs like The Tower of Heaven, Guild Wars (Fairy vs Phantom), the tournament (the Fantasia parade) and after Tenrou Island.  
**

**Fairy Tail members that will get a Persona:  
Mira and Elfman  
Erza  
Wendy  
Cana**

**Each of their dungeons will be based from main arc, Erza's is based out of Tower Heaven, Mira and Elfman's is based on the Beast mission they went from, Wendy's Caith Shelter and so on and so far.**

**Members that might get a Persona:  
Gray  
Natsu  
Juvia  
Levy  
Gajeel  
Lucy  
Laxus**

**At Ladyevil015: Some members will attain a persona but I also have to figure out their shadow versions of their other selves and what personas fit them perfectly. Erza's Persona will be Athena (not Aigis's version of Athena.)**

**I also would like to know what personas that would fit to some of the members of Fairy Tail that would make the most sense to their characteristics.**

**Here are some of the Arcana List so far.**

**Magician: Natsu(?)  
****Chariot: Gajeel(?)  
****Priestess: Lucy/Juvia (?)  
****Empress: Erza  
****Emperor: Laxus  
****Hangman: Gray  
****Hierophant: ?  
****Lovers: Juvia/Lucy(?)  
****Justice:Wendy(?)  
****Strength: Elfman  
****Hermit: Makarov/Gramps  
****Fortune: ?  
****Death:?  
****Temperance: Levy  
****Devil:?  
****Star:?  
****Tower:?  
****Moon: Cana(?)  
****Sun:?  
****Aeon:?  
Hunger:?  
****  
If any character that fit the Arcana's list above, please let me know. The question marks are unsure if they are fitted for their Arcanas.****  
**

**I do not own the Persona series or the Fairy Tail series.**

* * *

Our new home

Streets of Magnolia

After getting Natsu out of the hole he was stuck in, Gray and Lucy decided to introduce Yu and his friends to the guild. With no one they now in this world, they all agreed until they managed to find a way back to their world.

"So what are those 'things' you guys summoned?" Lucy asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, they are called Personas: a manifestation of our other selves we don't want to admit. Each one of us here had something we all don't want to admit until we beat a shadow version of us and accepting other self and with it change into our personas." Yu would explain to her and Gray about their adventures but Natsu and Happy were just dozing off about fish.

"So all of you guys faced your other self?" Gray asks but Yu shook his head.

"My friends had faced their other self, I was the only one to not faced my other half." Lucy's eyes widen as do Gray's.

"Wait, if your friends faced their other half, why not you?" Lucy asks Yu.

"It's a long story but short version: I was 'chosen' by one of our gods. Her name was Izanami-no-Okami and I was the one to beat her." They all stopped walking, shocked to hear that he had beaten a god in their world.

"Let's save the talking for later, can we head to your guild?" Yosuke interfered, helping his friend.

"That seems fair, come on. We're almost there." Gray nodded and soon they all head towards the guild.

Front door of Fairy Tail

"Welcome to our guild." Natsu said happily as he kicks the front door open, "We're BACK!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back guys." Said the barmaid with white hair.

"Oh..." Teddie looks at the women at awe.

"My..." Yosuke's eyes widen as well.

"god." Yu said in his monotone voice as Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie suffered a massive nose bleed of seeing some of the women have the big breast they have seen. Yukiko, Chie, Rise and Naoto felt that their breast are not up to par with the women in the guild.

"Holy crap man..." Kanji mutters in shock.

"What you guys never seen women with these kinds of boobs?" Natsu blurted out as the team all shock their heads. Lucy smacked his head for acting like an idiot, Happy just laughs at his friend.

"Who are the people behind you guys?" a tall man with white hair also asked them.

"Names Yu Narukami." He introduced himself.

"Yosuke Hanamura at your service."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Rise Kujikawa."

"Naoto Shirogane."

"And Teddie! It's beary nice to you all." The group introduced themselves to the guild. A brunette wearing a blue bikini top eyes on Yu.

"What kind of magic do you guys have?" She asks. Yu looks at his friends and they all nod. Extending their left hands, they manifested their Arcana's.

"Persona/Bearsona." They all crushed their Arcana's and summoned their Personas, merging in the process.

"Izanagi-No-Okami." Yu muttered as his eyes turned red.

"Takahata Susano-o." Yosuke said as he spins massive ninja star around his left arm.

"Haraedo-no-Okami." Chie muttered as she spin her double-bladed 'lightsaber' sword. (It looks like it, I swear lol)

"Sumeo-Okami." Yukiko said as her eyes turned gold and places her sword back into the shield in her left arm.

"Takeji Zaiten." Kanji said as he rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Kouzeon." Rise's persona places a crown-like item around her head.

"Kamui-Moshiri." Teddie dances around in his persona.

"Yamato Sumeragi." Naoto places her sword back into it's sheath. They were in awe from Yu and his friends power. It could rival the powers of their top mages like Natsu and Gray but when Yu summoned his Persona first, they felt that his powers can rival some of the S-Class Mages.

"Yu-san(?) fight me!" Natsu dashes right at him but Yu end up hitting Natsu's chin, making him flying towards the ceiling.

"Huh?" Yu looks at the guys who were bulged eyed to see Yu's strength. "What's up guys?" He was really confused on what had happened. Everyone else sweat dropped that Yu didn't notice that he had punched Natsu.

"Uh...senpai, you do know that you punched Natsu right?" Rise said, Yu looks up and sees Natsu hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh...oops."

"Oops?!" They all yelled.

"Even a man should notice his actions Narukami!" The man with the white hair yelled.

"Why does he say man all the time?" Chie asks.

"Where's Gramps?" Gray says as he thought it would be wise to change the subject.

"I'm here." said a short man about 4 foot and is around 60 or so. "What is it?" He asks Gray.

"These guys here might need our help." Gray replies as the short man looks at kids with strange things behind them. He felt incredible power flowing through them but the one he felt strongest was coming out of Yu.

"So what do you guys need?" He asks the group.

"Well we actually don't know how we got here. My friends and I aren't from this world." Yu stated. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads besides Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy.

"I see, so you all want a place for now just to stay for a while right?" They all nod, "Well since I'm in a generous mood, you can all stay at each of my children's places." The team looked at the elder man.

"Thank you for your hospitality sir." Naoto said as her and the others bowed their heads.

"Just two conditions." The team looked at the small man, "1: Don't try to destroy any buildings, it'll cause us major problems and complaints. Not to mention a lot of our money." They nodded in confusion, "2: Since you are staying here until you all manage to find a way back to your world, you all will have to join our guild to make some money. Even it is temporarily."

"I think that's fine." Kanji said, "We don't have any problems joining you guys."

"Then it is settled. Mira, can you get the stamp ready?" Makarov turns his attention towards the barmaid, who is revealed to be Mira. She grabs the stamp and walks over to the elder man. "You're all official members of Fairy Tail. Please tell Mira here where you want your stamps to be and the color." He instructed.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Mirajane but everyone else calls me Mira for short." She introduced her self to the team. "So Yu, what color and place you want your stamp?" She asks Yu very kindly, which Yukiko and Rise felt a bit jealous.

"Nice to meet you as well Mira. I'll have black on my wrist here." Yu extended his right arm and she stamped his wrist with the color and Fairy Tail logo. She would introduce herself to his team and each one of them got their stamp. Yosuke with Orange right shoulder-blade, Kanji with Black on his right shoulder, Chie with Green on her right ankle, Yukiko with Red on her left wrist, Rise with Pink on her right wrist like Yu's, Naoto with a dark blue on her left ankle, Teddie with Blue left shoulder.

"By the way Teddie," Mira gets his attention, "I was wondering..."

"If you want to go on a date?!" Teddie interrupted her, everyone was either laughing or shocked by his bold action.

"Ah no." Teddie looked at the group in his depress state, all gray. "I was gonna ask why are in a suit?" That was the million dollar question everyone wanted to know.

"It's a long answer." They all said at the same time.

"Well anyway, let one of my children explain it to you all. I have a meeting to attend to." The elder man began walking away and exits the guild.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Yosuke asks Mira.

"He's our Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. He adopted all of us and all of us are considered family to him." Mira explains.

"Adopting?" Yukiko mutters.

"We all don't have parents. Some were considered killed or missing. We were all 'fated' to come here and become members of Fairy Tail." Mira smiled a bit and Yu can tell that she's hiding something. Since he made bonds with his friends, he can easily tell that each one of them is hiding something that they all don't want to tell or admit.

"I see. Well since we're new here, my friends and I would like to live with one of you guys and get to know this world." Yu stated and the brunette in the blue bikini top smirks.

"Well I'll be more than happy to help you out." She then walks up towards Yu and his friends begin to show signs of jealously: The guys for Yu getting the girl's attention and the girls: Rise and Yukiko, didn't want to lose to this girl nor the other girls that might get Yu's attention.

"Well...uh..." For once in his life, Yu couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue?" She whispers into his ear and he nods. "I can explain it to you in private once you come to my place." Yu then blushes for the first time since both girls confess their feelings for him, Marie's feelings also and the hot springs incident.

"Dude!" Yosuke yells as the rest of the guild just laughs. Knowing Cana is in her playful mood/tipsy, some of the guys were a bit worried about what Cana might do with one of the new guys.

"Oi Cana, don't try to go overboard ok?" Said a man, around his mid 30's and dark blue hair. She waves at them and clings to Yu's right arm. Rise and Yukiko both felt their jealously about to break, they both looked at Kanji with a death glare.

"Can someone tell us whats up with her being drunk?" Kanji asks them, a bit timid from the glare of the girls.

"Her name is Cana Alberona, our heavy drinker in the guild. She's one of our Prominent Members here and is also the most 'playful' when she drinks heavily." The dark-haired man told them, making the girls a bit unease.

"Why is she a heavy drinker?" Yosuke asks, "What age can you drink here?"

"Well you can actually all drink." Their eyes widen, "The age here to drink is around 17."

"Ohhh." They all said.

"Cana started drinking at a young age and she grew accustom to drinking heavily as she is now." A man with a pipe said.

"Well this is going to be a long day." Yosuke mumbles to himself.

"Anyway, Mira, can you show them the ropes?" The man with the dark blue hair said and the Investigation team would be instructed by one of the barmaid on the basic info on the guild system to the government here.

With Yu and Cana

Yu was being dragged around by the known drinker of Fairy Tail. He had no idea what she was about to do with him. Unlike his world, he had never seen much teen with a body like hers or any of the other girls in the guild.

"Uh..where are we going uh..." Yu asks the brunette but he doesn't know her name.

"Names...Cana." Her brief pause was from losing her balance, which Yu didn't notice. "I'm a card mage and a fortune teller of the group." Yu was surprise to hear that from her.

"Card Magic huh? So you are familiar with the different Tarot Cards." She nods, "So what does the Fool represent here in this world?" Yu manifested his Arcana and Cana looks over the Fool's Arcana.

"Well the Fool is probably the same as your world,The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. I can imagine that your actions with your friends were all inspired to do whatever you guys did in that world of yours." Cana seems to regain her senses and that makes Yu ease a bit.

"There was a double murder in my world. Only my team and I were able to closed the case when we found out that one of the police officers that I was friends with was the culprit behind it but he was a puppet by another person known as Izanami-no-Mikoto, a Goddess of the Land of the Dead. I was the only one to defeat the Goddess and I attained my persona as you already saw." He then explains to her one the case that had happened 2 years ago in his world. "By the way, what year is it?" He asks.

"The year is X784." Cana said.

'X784?' Yu repeated in his mind and begins to wonder about this timeline. "You think you can explain things to me?" Yu asks kindly to the Card Mage and she accepts. The two would continue to walk and explore the town.

"So what can you tell me about those Personas you and your friends wield?" Cana wonders about the idea about Personas when they first arrived here.

"Personas are other selves we didn't want to admit during the case. My friends had sides they didn't want to admit but for some reason I was the only one to not faced my actual shadow during the case. By forming the bonds with my friends, they were able to accept their other halves and their personas evolved twice. We each had a initial Persona then it evolve to Ultimate Form then it evolved again into its True Ultimate Form. My persona is so far is the only Ultimate Form in the group." Yu explains to her and something in Cana's mind wonder about 'the other half they didn't want to admit.'

"Is that so..." Cana mutters quietly and Yu looks at her, concern for his new friend.

"You ok Cana?" She walks off as Yu then tries to chase her down, wondering what was going through her mind. As he was chasing her, Yu hopes that the Midnight Channel doesn't come back into this world and the known accomplices she had with her 2 years ago.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Sorry if it's short but I'll be doing a revised to make this chapter longer. I want to make the chapters longer but I might need help to make it longer and get creative on some ideas.**

**The plot will retain the original timeline but I'll be incorporating some of the plot ideas from Persona 4 Golden. If you guys have ideas on the dungeons for the characters that'll be missing, please let me know as soon as possible because I want to hear what you guys have to say.**

**I also would like to hear on what you guys think about a specific persona for some of the members of Fairy Tail. I hope to hear from you guys soon and I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Glad to hear some of your opinion on the story and suggestions. Sorry for the no update as I have been writing my other stories in the mean time but I'll be trying to write this story more often as possible. **

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **Thank you for suggestion Lucy's Arcana since it does make sense: Lucy does have hope in her friends , self-confidence in her sexuality , faith in her comrades, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy. And her Dungeon is based out of the Heartfilia Mansion.

**Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: **Thank you for the suggestion on using the Oracion Seis Arc, it makes sense where the Shadows will pop up after the mission.

**Michelous: **Sting could fit as Hunger.

Fairy Tail Persona Wielders:

Natsu Dragneel  
Gray FullBuster  
Erza Scarlet  
Lucy Heartfilia  
Wendy Marvell  
Levy McGarden  
Cana Alberona  
Mirajane Strauss  
Elfman Strauss

Persona Wielders:  
Yu Narukami  
Yosuke Hanamura  
Chie Satonaka  
Yukiko Amagi  
Kanji Tatsumi  
Rise Kujikawa  
Teddie  
Naoto Shirogane

Debating:  
Laxus Dreyar  
Juvia Lockser  
Lisanna Strauss

Returning?:  
Akihiko Sanada  
Mitsuru Kirijo  
Aigus  
Labyrus  
Junpei Iori  
Yukari Takeba  
Ken Amada  
Koromaru  
P3 Hero: Makoto Yuki?

**Arcana List  
**

**0: The Fool Arcana: Fairy Tail  
I. The Magician Arcana: Natsu  
II. The Priestess Arcana: KnightWalker  
III. The Empress Arcana: Erza  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Laxus  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Makarov  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Juvia  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Gajeel  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Elfman  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Ur  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Jellal  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Wendy  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Gray  
XIV. Death Arcana: Ultear  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Levy  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Mira  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Sting  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Lucy  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Cana  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Meredy  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Yukino  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana: Rouge  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

**Who else should represent a Arcana? Let me know which of the Fairy Tail members should be an important/supporting character in the story. I also wrote another Persona crossover called Persona: The Fool of Beacon**

**I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter. I do not own the Persona series as it belongs to Atlus and Fairy Tail as it is own by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Knight

Streets of Magnolia

After chasing down Cana in one of the alleys by the guild, Yu was able to know what was going through in her head: The other side of you don't want to know. He guessed when he mention 'another side you don't want to admit', he can tell she was hiding something she didn't want to admit.

"Hey Cana." Yu said as she turns around to see the silver-haired teen. "You alright?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, just thought of stuff that you told me about on how each of your friends all had something we don't want to admit in your world and how they admitted to their other selves and they become your personas. I can imagine the crazy journey both you and your friends had faced." She smiles a bit, "I wish I can face my own problems like all of you can." Yu begins to wonder as the two continue their walk towards the guild, which the doors seem to be open.

"Did someone return or something?" Yu asks the brunette.

"I think so and I know who might that be." Cana looks at the ground, making Yu confuse on who might that be as the two walk into the guild to see a scarlet haired knight lecturing the guild.

"Who's she?" Yu asks.

"She is Erza Scarlet, one of our top mages here. She is a S-Class mage, they are considered one of our powerful mages in a guild." She briefly explains to Yu. The two enter the guild and Yu walks up to his friends.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Well, Erza-san made a big lecture on some of the members." Rise replied, "She came back from a mission and brought that giant tooth."

"Ah, well it's going to be a long while until we can go back to our world, so we might as well get comfortable here." Yu said to his friends as the scarlet haired teen looks at the persona user.

"And who might you guys be?" Erza asks them in her usual commanding voice.

"I'm Yu Narukami and these are my friends." Yu introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages here in Magnolia." Erza said to the group. "Is the master here? I need to ask him something."

Mirajane walks up to the red-haired knight, "Master's currently out-of-town for a meeting. Is there something you wish to ask him?" Mira said very politely to her friend.

"I have a mission that needs to be taken care of and I want Natsu and Gray to come with me." Erza says strictly, causing both Gray and Natsu to stare at each other.

'Work with him?' They both thought simultaneously.

"You honestly think that they can work with each other without causing any trouble?" Said Cana who was drinking her beer.

"I think I can managed Natsu." He instantly coward into the corner in fear of the S-Class mage. "So what powers do you and your friends posess, Narukami-kun." She turns her attention to the Fool.

"It's not like a normal magic you guys possess." Yu looks at his friends who knew what he was about to do. Each one of them hold out their palms and manifested their Tarot Cards. "We have the power what they call a Persona." Yu started off.

"A Persona is the manifestation of our inner selves we don't want to admit." Yukiko continues.

"All of us had to faced that inner self sooner before we would have been killed by creatures that are called Shadows." Yosuke spins his Tarot card around his fingers.

"Shadows were formed in our world called a 'TV', we entered the TV to fight these shadows in various dungeons in that world." Teddie chirps in.

"By accepting our other self, we gained our Personas." Naoto finishes as Yu crushes his Tarot card and revealing his persona.

"My Persona is Izanagi-no-Okami, the true god of Japan. My persona and my friends are already in the final stage of its evolution, the strength in our bonds have all made our Personas more powerful than its first state." Yu's eyes turn red like his persona.

"A persona." Erza mutter quietly to herself and wonders about her own trouble past but shakes it off as she has a important task at hand. "Well I am looking forward to seeing your powers in action." She smiles as do the others, "I'll be at the Train Station for our mission." She was about to leave when Wakaba runs up to her

"Why don't you also bring along Yu and his friends, I believe that their powers might come in handy." Wakaba said making her Erza nod and leaves the guild. "Yu-kun and others," He turns his attention to Yu and his friends, "Since all of you don't have a home yet, you'll all stay at one of the mages house for the time being. Lucy, Mira, I want the both of you to take care of them for a room." He orders, Mira nods while Lucy just gawks at the small master.

"Yes sir." They both said but Lucy whimpered.

"OOO I can't wait for Mira-chan's room." Teddie had a goofy pervert look, making both Chie and Elfman pound his head.

"It's not very manly for you to check nee-san room bear!" Elfman roared at the pervert bear, making everyone in the guild shaking their heads.

"Is he always like this?" Lucy mutters to the group, who all nod.

"Yeah, Ted's a bit of a pervert in our world." Yosuke sighs in annoyance.

"Make sure that the bear is neutered." Elfman commented, making Teddie wonder about that word.

"What does that mean?" Teddie asks his friends and which Yukiko whispers to his ear, turning him very pale. "RUN AWAY!" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as he runs away.

"Seems that Ted's gonna be staying away from Mira's house for the time being. Well, at least we have some to make sure Ted isn't going to do anything perverted for a while." The girls smile triumphantly.

"But who's gonna search for him when we have a mission tomorrow?" Kanji retorted at them.

"Well we can look for him tomorrow, I bet he isn't that far from us anyway." Yosuke said.

"Well it's getting pretty late so let's turn in and what we can learn in this world." Yu suggested, "Hey Lucy, mind if I bunk with you? I have a few questions on what a celestial mage is." He turns his attention to the blonde.

"Uh...sure, just don't do anything perverted like Ted." Yu obliges to the terms and walks up towards Lucy, unknowingly making Rise and Yukiko a little jealous.

"Looks like Yu is going with Lucy and we're going to bunk with Mira-chan." Naoto suggested to the others and they all walk up towards the bar.

"So what do you want to know about Celestial magic?" Lucy asks the Fool.

"How do you summon uh, Celestial beings?"

"It's actually a contract of sorts. I interview each of the celestials on what time and day they are available. It's almost the same as summoning your Personas but I have to use these." Lucy shows him the keys in her possession, "The silver keys are pretty common to find like in magic shop while the Gold keys here are pretty rare as there are only 12 keys based on Zodiac symbols."

"And you only have 3 keys." Yu looks at the gold keys, wondering about its symbol.

"It's actually a hunt for most of the Celestial Sprit mages to find and make a contract with the Zodiac keys. I can't wait to find them!" She smiles with glee, Yu senses her determination and resolve to find the keys.

"Seems you're all in this Lucy, why don't I tag along? I'm pretty interested and how this world works with magic and stuff." Yu suggested, making Lucy begin to wonder.

"Well if we do have time, I'll take you up on that offer." The two shook hands and in Yu's mind he hears the familiar words.

_'Thou art I and I am thou...Thou has established a new bond...It bring thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating the Personas of the Star Arcana...' _Yu saw the new Arcana in his head and now is created as he established a new link with Lucy.

Yu now possesses double Arcana's of the Fools and the Star Arcana's, making Yu wonder about the other social links for this world to come and both him and Lucy would continue on the 'lessons' of a Celestial Mage as the two were about to leave but Mira had to stop the both of them.

"Lucy, can I ask you something?" She asks her kindly.

"What's up Mirajane-san?"

"Well with Natsu and Gray going on a mission together for the first time, you think you can watch them for a while?"

"Me?!"

Once everything was settled, the two exited the guild and head towards Lucy's house but unknown to them, Erza was tailing them. She wonders what powers Yu and his friends all possess. Thinking that his powers are that of a Celestial Mage, she wonders what limits they all possess.

'Persona, a mask that ones covers. How did he actually get that power since his vibe is different from his friends. I must ask him when the time is right.'

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys find the chapter interesting as Yu has established a new S.L with Lucy. Usually the Magician Arcana is the first Arcana but why not change the list a bit.**

**I'll be trying to get more involve with this story as I have been writing my other stories most of the time. **

**Who else should be a part of the Arcana list? I'm open to suggestion and I'll be thinking if it makes the most sense. Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Hope you guys had a great day and thank you for tuning in for the next chapter. Some of the characters from Arcanas are changed a bit and some are added. Erza KnightWalker will be featured in this story once the Edolas Arc is written, Ur from the Galuna Island. Jellal during the O.S. Arc and the others during the Magic Games Arc.**

**Reason for their Arcanas:**

**Natsu: **While he wasn't there on the mission with the Strauss, he felt guilty for not going with them and felt devastated about Lisanna's 'Death'.

**KnightWalker:** With her being a captain of the Army of Edolas, when she comes to Earthland she'll be extremely shy and Yu will be the first person she'll warm up to.

**Erza: **She's one of the main authority figures of Fairy Tail and is a big sister figure to her friends.

**Laxus: **His trouble past with the influences of his father and grandfather.

**Makarov: **Much older than Yu and his friends and his past has to deal with Laxus

**Juvia: **Her social interaction with Yu is more of a friend than a lover as she is in love with Gray and the S.L. will help the 'couple' (Gray and Juvia) get together.

**Gajeel: **His short temper with Natsu, and like the other dragon slayers; he wants to find his father.

**Elfman:** He'll get only upset when it's about his older sister and his recurring nightmares of Lisanna's 'death'.

**Ur: **With her being an important character for the Galuna Arc, she is someone who does help behind the scenes like helping out Gray and Lyon when she sacrificed herself to protect her students against Deliora.

**Jellal: **With him being 'influenced' by 'Zeref' at a young age, he was aware of his fate is with the Tower of Heaven and so he thought that he might as well 'rule' like a king or destroy the tower.

**Wendy: **She follows the rules Carla told her as a child, she endured the pain

**Meredy: **Her real parents death**.**

**Gray: **Willing to sacrifice anything to find the monster known as Deliora. Revenge or Redemption to overcome everything bad in his life.

**Ultear: **The death of her mother.

**Levy: **Finding the struggle with her writing and helping out her friends.

**Mira: **While not having the same characteristics of the Arcana, the powers of her Satan Soul give her the characteristics.

**Rouge:** Future Rouge duh lol

**Sting: **arrogant at first until Sabertooth falls.

**Lucy: **She always has hope that her friends will prevail and shows joy when she finds a new Celestial Key.

**Cana:** She can not for some reason have the courage to tell Gildarts the truth.

**Yukino: **She'll be wondering about the Yu and his friends came from, the Persona powers they wield.

**The dungeons will be based on the persona users past: Erza with the Tower of Heaven, Elfman and Mira with the Beast, Lucy in the Heartfilia mansion, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu with the forests where they were raised by their adopted parent.**

**The Personas for Fairy Tail based on the character of their respective backgrounds and magic.**

**Natsu: Pyro Jack: **Instead of being a floating pumpkin head with a lantern, his appearance will be more of a dragons.

**Gray: Jack Frost: **Will be the same appearance from the game.

Arcana List:

0: The Fool Arcana: Fairy Tail  
I. The Magician Arcana: Natsu  
II. The Priestess Arcana: KnightWalker  
III. The Empress Arcana: Erza  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Laxus  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Makarov  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Juvia  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Gajeel  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Elfman  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Ur  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Jellal  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Wendy  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Gray  
XIV. Death Arcana: Ultear  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Levy  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Mira  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Sting  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Lucy  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Cana  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Meredy  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Yukino  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana: Rouge  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
XXIII: The World Arcana.

**Reviews: **

**At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: **Thank you for the suggestion based on her magic as there are similarities from her past self where she is always tries to outclass Erza growing up. Edolas will be a hard arc to write with the Persona characters it will be based on their shadow selves.

**At Guest: **The idea of Laxus's Shadow is a very interesting idea on how you brought up the influences of his grandfather and father but the shadow will fully manifest around the O.S. Arc where the Fairy Tail members will face their other selves.

**At Hakuryukou79: **Thank you for finding the story interesting and I actually have no idea as of yet when I'll bring in Sho into the story but I'll be thinking on ideas to bring him into the fold.

* * *

Lullaby Arc

The curiosity

As the two fairies were about going to Lucy's place, she decided to give Yu a little tour of Magnolia around her area. From the restaurants, to the shopping stores of either magic or clothes. While she was still new to the town, she had a good memorization of the town during her first couple days here. She also thought of the idea of getting Yu some new clothes instead of being in the casual outfit he is currently wearing.

"So how do you find Magnolia so far?" Lucy asks the Fool.

"Well judging from the places you've shown me, things seem rather normal with the exception of the magic element." Yu said humorously which made Lucy giggle a bit.

"I didn't think you'll find things rather easy for you." Lucy said kinda surprise.

"Well with some crazy things in our world, I guess I gotten used to these mysterious things happening to us Persona user." Yu shrugs.

"What did happen in your world? After hearing you were chosen by the 'goddess' of your world, can you explain how each of your friends faced their respective other?" Lucy questions him.

Yu would go on and explain the long version of his story from the murder mystery of 2 people: a student and a TV host, to the Midnight Channel where it they first saw a pixilated version of his friends, to the dungeons they've faced and the monsters they call shadows. It was a long but yet fascinating story to Lucy. While they might not have the same 'education' such as schools but she was astonished on how both him and his friends kept a massive secret from anyone and balanced it with a normal life. He would go on to another event he dubs 'The Arena' due to having to fight his friends and other Persona users.

"So there are other people who have the ability to summon Personas?!" Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah but they acquired theirs through a different meaning. While my friends faced their selves, the others were artificially created but they had to be strong enough to control theirs as the user would had been killed." Yu beings to wonder if his friends from the Kirijo Group are in this world like him or the other Persona users like Adachi.

"They can create artificial Personas?!"

"Yeah, the Kirijo Group probably kept a file classified so my friends and I have no idea on how the case but they told us that there's were created instead of ours." Yu briefly explains to the Celestial Mage.

"I see, well we're almost at my place." Yu nods as the two would continue their walk to her place.

At the same time: With Yosuke and Co.

Mira and Elfman were also giving the rest of the Investigation team a tour around Magnolia. Just like Yu's tour, Mira and Elfman showed them the restaurants and the shops of Magnolia. They learned that there are things that aren't similar to theirs; no TV's for entertainment or internet. There is however an entertainment when there are rare gameshows around Fiore. The team also decided to explain their background on how they got their Personas.

Mira also thought that they might as well get some clothes for their stay and they spend an hour of shopping.

"Thanks for helping us out Mira-san." Rise thanks the white-haired mage.

"It's no problem guys." Mira smiles to her new friends, "We're family now, Fairy Tail looks out for each other."

"Still, I can't believe that we're in a new world. It's going to be a crazy ride here." Chie commented as the others agree with her.

"Yeah, I wonder if we can go ever go back..." Yosuke sadly said as he wonders about his parents, as did Chie, Yukiko and Kanji.

"If there is a way for you guys to back home, we'll help you guys out! It's the manly way to do things!" Elfman roars out.

"Still, I wonder where Teddie is. We may need him for buffing stats when the time comes." Yukiko says.

"Buffing stats?" Mira says a bit confuse.

"Each of us specialize with either speed like me, Attack or Defense. With Yu: he specializes in all of those groups because of his ability of the Wild Card." Kanji replied to the female mage.

"Wild Card?" Now Elfman is confuse with their terms.

"Senpai has been special the day he entered our high school 2 years ago. All of us were drawn to him because there was something planted to him from a god." Naoto chirps in, leaving both Mira and Elfman were baffled, they didn't know that a god would choose Yu to be part of the 'testing of mankind' from what they told them.

"Can't believe you guys faced a God, I still wonder why you guys were chosen to partake in those trails." Mira looks at her friends sadly and wonders like her brother.

"We all still wonder about our roles that day. We all faced unexpected events and monsters 2 years ago." Rise reminiscences the events 2 years ago, fighting the shadows monsters to their other selves and the Sagiri monsters.

"Seems you've guys been through hell in your world." Elfman commented.

"After solving the murder mystery and ending the Pre-1 grand pre/Ultimax, we're pretty much used to seeing a lot of mysteries around us but we never thought of going into a new world." Chie said.

"Well let's get going, tomorrow is your first mission and you guys could use some rest." Mira said as the others agree with her and the group would head towards Mira's home.

As they left the guild, Mira has been thinking of the most powerful team in Fairy Tail; The Investigation Team and Team Natsu. Elfman notices something with his sister but didn't ask anything as he thinks it's nothing.

* * *

That night: Erza's room at Fairy Hills, 11:10 P.M.

Preparing her equipment for the tomorrows mission, Erza continues to think of the 'Persona' powers Yu and his friends all possess. While the power Yu possess has a different vibe, something was off with his compare to his friends. While growing up with her friends in Fairy Tail; she read many books due to Levy's interest in books and at a young age, she learned many words and the word 'Persona' came up.

A social role someone plays in theaters or a mask for one's self in the world. Erza wonders if their Personas are based out of themselves in their world. She grew curious in a short amount of time.

"Persona..." She repeated the words and wonders about her own mask; appearing as a intimating, authority and a 'big-sister' figure to her peers but while deep down in her heart, she's a scared little girl who might not be accepted by others back in her childhood with the guild.

'Maybe after our mission, I can ask Narukami-kun to duel sometime in the future. That way I can understand what his reason for fighting.' She thought as she changes into her pajamas and head into her bed.

* * *

Lucy's Apartment, 11:20 P.M.

As Lucy was in the bathroom taking a bath, Yu was sorting out his stuff as he was making his make-shifted bed. Lucy had given him a spare pillow and blanket for him until he was able to move into his own home when the time comes. After sorting everything out, Yu decided to look around her apartment, from her desktop where she had some papers laying down; Yu read the entire 'book' quoted with a note tag on it, it was actually a pretty decent book with little chapters. Everything else seems to be very normal and he can tell that she had been here for a couple of weeks.

"Well, I guess I'll be living here for the time being." Yu places his hands on his hips, "Guess I should get comfortable for a while." Yu heads into the kitchen area for a glass of water as Lucy comes out of the bathroom with her pajamas of a white tee-shirt and black pajama pants with red hearts on and a towel wrapped around her head.

"The baths yours Yu-kun." Lucy said as she whips some of the water from her face.

"Oh, thanks Lucy." Yu grabbed his pajama pants and white tank top tee and heads into the bathroom. While he was taking a bath, Lucy went to her desk and wrote couple of notes of Yu and his friends and their personalities from the first interactions she had got to know them.

Yosuke: Fun loving (Pervert) young man who's like the co-captain of the investigation team with Yu being the main leader. Focuses on speed.  
Chie: Kung-fu fighting, meat-eating, tomboy. One of the main muscles of the group. Focuses on Ice magic with muscle.  
Yukiko: Quiet,kind, and her unusual laugh. She primarily focus on her fire magic and healing.  
Kanji: Mix between a punk kid and a nice guy, takes up sewing as a hobby. Focuses on lightning magic with muscle.  
Rise: Fun loving, protective of her friends (especially Yu, who she loves) and relies as one of the main supportive of the group.  
Teddie: Pervert. Focuses on Buffs and ice magic.  
Naoto: Smart, awesome to be around with. All around offensive mage.  
Yu: The main leader of the group. From what their friends told her; Kind, easy to make friends and is very protective of his friends. His ability of the wild card allows him to have multiple personas. He focuses on all categories from speed, defense, offense, healing, and buffs.

There was something that is sparking an interest in her about Yu. Lucy began looking up in some of her books about the 'Personas' based on what she knows earlier. Knowing Personas are mask of ones self during an act in plays or a fake self or their other self they show in public, she wonders what the meaning of Persona has to deal with the masks Yu and the others created.

'Persona...' Lucy mutters those words in her head and wonders off in her head.

"Lucy?" She doesn't pay attention that Yu has already gotten out of the shower, "Lucy?" He repeated again and waves his left hand at her face. "Earth to Lucy." She snaps out of her train of thought and sees Yu with a towel around his neck. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just been thinking."

"Is it something serious or..."

"Oh it's nothing." She waves it off as heads into her bed with Yu going into his make-shifted bed.

" 'G'night." They both said and fell asleep.

* * *

The Strauss's home, 11:45 P.M.

With most of the Investigation team asleep, Rise was an up on the balcony and looks at the stars in the nice summer night. Thinking about her Grandmother, her manager Inoue-san, and the others back in their world; Rise wonders if they can ever return home.

"Rise?" She turns around to see Naoto a bit sleepy and rubbing her eyes, "It's almost midnight, you should get some sleep."

"Oh sorry Naoto, just couldn't sleep." Rise said sadly and leans on the railing.

"Is it because of us being in this new world?" Naoto walks up to Rise and leans on the railing like her best friend.

"Yeah...I still can't believe that we're in this new world. All of us are wondering about our friends and families in our world. It's been a crazy day." Rise commented and looks at the moon, "I wonder if we're not the only Persona users to come to this world."

"What do you mean?" Naoto looks at Rise a bit confuse.

"Like based on what that creature that send us here, I wonder if it was powerful enough to send other Persona wielders or potential Persona users. It's been on my mind for a while." Rise explains to the detective.

"Oh. That is a curious question though," Naoto places her hand on her chin, covering her mouth too. 'Can it really put people with the Persona power or potential users into different worlds...'

"I wonder if everyone is going to be alright here for the time being..."

"I think so. Who knows how long we'll be here but if we do...we'll find a way." Naoto cheers up her best friend and Rise smiles a bit.

"Thanks Naoto." Rise and Naoto both headed to their rooms where they soon fell asleep but unknown to them, Mira was wide awake and reading some books on the "Persona' powers like Lucy was. While there wasn't no recorded history on the 'Persona' ability as a magic but there was recorded incidents where the patients died of psychological trauma and damaged to the brain from an old drug. The incident was couple 100 years ago and no one would ever would do the same experiments ever again.

'Are their powers similar to these experiments?' Mira continues to think about her new friends powers. While her friends attained theirs by facing their shadow self, she wonders if there was anything else they didn't mention but she drops the question and soon heads into her bed with a lot of questions.

* * *

The Next day: Magnolia Train Station.

Today marks the first mission for the Investigation team and working with some of the Fairy Tail mages. Lucy and Yu along with his friends and Natsu and Gray were all waiting for Erza to appear.

"I can't believe I have to work with you." Natsu growls with a tick mark on his head.

"Same here, why should I have to come with you of all people." Gray also growls as the two rivals rub their heads against each other.

"You say something Stripper?!"

"You want to start something Lizard?!" The two would go on calling each other names as both Lucy and Happy along with the Investigation team all look at the two mages.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asks the blue feline, who was chewing on a piece of fish.

"Yup, by the way Lucy, why are you here?" Happy questions the blonde-haired Celestial Mage.

"Mira-san asked me too." Lucy looks down at the floor because she didn't want to upset or sadden the white-haired idol.

"By the way Happy," Happy looks at Kanji a bit scared, "You mind if I pat you?" Happy cowards away and hides behind Yukiko.

"Why would you?! Are you trying to eat me!?" Happy panicked and questions the now black-haired tall Persona user.

"It's not like that!"

"Eat?" The team and Lucy repeated the blue cats words in confusion.

"Why would I eat you?! I'm that the type to eat animals like cats or dogs!" Everyone sweat drops from the confusion argument between the cat and Kanji. Lucy looks towards her right and sees Erza.

"Erza-san...huh?" Lucy turned pale as do the others when they see Erza with a massive cart with her luggage.

"So much luggage."

"So much luggage!" Everyone repeated the cats words with their eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Are you ready partner?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray danced happily with their arms around each others neck.

'What the hell?' The team questions in their minds as the two were unusually happy.

"Happy number 2 again."

"Looks like you two are getting along after all." Erza fails to see the two faking it. "So, who are you by the way? I recognize being in the guild yesterday." Erza turns her attention to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, a new member of the guild. Mira-san asked me to come with you guys. Nice to meet you." She introduces herself to Erza.

"And the rest of you?" She turns her attention to Yu's friends.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Rise Kujikawa."

"Naoto Shirogane." They all introduced themselves to Erza.

"And you are also Persona users?" She asks the team.

"Yeah, it's been 2 years since we obtained ours." Yosuke said.

"I hope we all get along." She bows her head as do the others and she looks back to make sure the two boys behind her and they were dancing happily.

"Hope we all get along with you as well Erza."

"Come on, the trains almost here." Erza grabs her luggage but Yu stops her.

"Um Erza, we're missing a friend of ours?" Yu said to Erza.

"And who's that?"

"Sensei!" They see a colorful bear approaching them.

"Is that?"

"Yeah..." They sweat drop as Teddie hugs Kanji instead.

"Narukami-kun." Yu looks at Erza with a determine look on her face, "I wish to have a duel against you and your abilities as a Persona sometime in the future."

Yu wonders what she has in her mind, "I'm game. Can't wait to see what my powers can do against a strong mage like yourself."

"Hey!" Everyone turns their heads towards Natsu, "I want to test my abilities against you as well Yu!"

"How about 3 way duel? I'm game."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys find the story interesting as I explain what the story is going to be and mostly focuses on the F.T. Arcs with the Persona tone when it comes to the mystery of the team being in Fiore. **

**I'll be also developing the Naoto and Kanji, Yosuke and Chie romances in the upcoming chapters for those of you wondering. I've thought of other characters from different anime or games that should appear but who knows. The girls for the Yu/Harem so far consist of Rise, Yukiko, Marie from Persona and Erza, Lucy and Mira. Who should also try to capture Yu's heart?**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Glad to see you guys finding the story more interesting. I hope you guys really like the story so far and let me know what needs to change or what you guys want to see in the future chapters.**

**At Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW: **Hint: which red-hair knight?

**At Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **KnightWalker will be one of the girls to capture his heart and she's a rival to some of the other girls in Fairy Tail for Yu's attention.

**At the Knight Of the Iron Hammer Vita: **KnightWalker will have a little competition against Erza in the late future. I'll be explaining the Origins of the Persona ability (Fiore's version) once I introduce Levy to the team, everyone will have their POV on the situation of being in a new world as well and it's not a problem that you might not review this chapter; no harm no foul.

**Some of the Persona characters will have different weapons than their original weapons  
Yu: **Tensa Zangetsu V.2 (Bleach)  
**Yosuke: **Assassin's Dagger (Final Fantasy)  
**Chie: **Ehrgeiz (Final Fantasy 8)  
**Yukiko: **Bashoushen (Naruto)  
**Kanji: **Halo (based on the Halo series difficult settings)  
**Teddie: ?  
Naoto: **Cerberus (Final Fantasy 7)

**Main Romance**

Yu/Harem: Yukiko, Rise, Marie, Lucy, Erza, Mira and KnightWalker  
Chie and Yosuke  
Kanji and Naoto

**Personas**:

Erza: Athena: More of a human appearance then Aigis's persona

**I was thinking on adding different characters from different anime or games like Rias,Xenovia and Akeno from Highschool DXD, Lucina from Fire Emblem into the mix in the later chapters and possibly more characters into the story. **

**I do not own Persona or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lullaby Arc

Part 2: Dreams and New faces

Train

Once everyone sat in their seats, Erza looks at the Persona users and wonders what powers they respectively have.

"So Narukami-kun, what Personas do each of your friends have?" The investigation team all look at the red-hair knight.

"Uh...Erza-san, we all have different powers, for instance; I'm the only one that can use Wind Magic and Speed." Yosuke said to the Red-haired knight.

"I use Ice Spells and more focus on physical attacks." Chie said.

"Same thing as Chie-senpai but I focus on lightning magic." Kanji chirps in.

"Ice Magic and buffing stats." Teddie said proudly as three members of the team were all confuse.

'Buffing stats?'

"Teddie helps us by making us either strong with our Physical attacks or Magic attacks, our evasive skills or defense." Yu explains to the knight.

"Yeah, Teddie is more focus on buffs but you also want to make sure that he isn't a peeping tom." Yosuke added as Erza stares daggers at the bear, making Teddie tremble in fear. Yosuke and Yukiko felt a resemblance with Erza and fellow Persona user; Mitsuru. Both Red heads and had that authority figure like presence; Erza is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and Mitsuru is the leader of her group. Yosuke kinda felt a bit scared if both Mitsuru and Erza had ever met, 2 authority-like figures of 2 different groups, one scary combination.

Erza continues to ask the Investigation team about their specific powers, Rise plays as the supportive role with her use as a guide, a healer and helps them with buffing stats. Yukiko is the healer of the group and more focus on fire magic; something that Natsu would like to eat but couldn't due to t from his motion sickness and getting punched on the stomach by Erza earlier.

"I see, so you has a specific element and property of offense and defense." Erza and Lucy are now both very interested in the powers of the Persona. Gray was dozing off while Happy was chewing on a piece of fish.

Naoto looks at the S-Class knight, "Can you tell us about your powers Erza-san?" Naoto asks kindly to her.

She nods and summons her favorite sword, "My magic is called Requip; I can change my armor and weaponry. Almost the same as this 'wild card' ability you might possess Narukami-kun." Yu looks at the Knight and can imagine the similarities of both of their powers.

"So each of your weapons and armor has a specific power to them?" Yu asks Erza.

She nods and summons black metal-like right hand glove with a chain attached to it and a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out, "I believe that you might put this to use." She said with a soften smile on her face, making Yu a bit curious of this sword. "On one of my many journeys as a S-Class mage, a lot of villagers give me treats as a way to say thank you. While I'm not familiar with the ways of a samurai in the old days of history, I think you'll make use of this beauty of a blade."

Yu takes the glove and sword from Erza and examines the blade. Back in the TV world in his world; swords was his choice of weapon. Slipping his right hand into the glove, the chain attaches itself to Yu's whole arm. While his friends were shocked to see the chain move on its own, Yu didn't even flinched, "What's the name of this sword?" Yu continues to look at the black sword.

"Tensa Zangetsu, one of the most sought after sword in all of Fiore because of its sheer beauty as an all black sword and only one of its kind." Erza said with a sincere smile on her face, making both Natsu and Gray a bit nervous on why she's all friendly for some reason.

'_Heaven Chain Slaying Moon,' _Yu translated the meaning of the sword in his head while continuing to look at the black sword.

"Seems your into swords Narukami." Gray commented at the Fool, "Did you prefer using swords in the 'TV' world?" he asks.

"Yeah, all of us had our own weapon of choice. I originally used a golf club then when I first entered the TV world. Once I obtained my persona, I started using swords." Yu explains to the mage and the sword disappears. He turns his attention to the red-haired knight, "Is this part of the gloves magic Erza? The sword disappearing?"

She nods to the Fool and looks at Natsu who wasn't feeling so good. "Is your motion sickness bothering you?" She asks him.

"Aye..." he mutters while clinching his stomach.

"Lucy, switch places with Natsu." She orders her and Lucy obeyed without delay and Natsu moves slowly towards Lucy's seat. Once they switched places Natsu was still in pain. "Relax." she whispers to him

"Aye!" Those were his last words until Erza punched his stomach, rendering him unconscious for the rest of the ride.

"A bit too much..." Chie mutters quietly in fear of the red-haired knight.

"I guess it's the only way for his motion sickness..." Kanji added and sweat drop.

"So Erza-san, you got other weapons you have you don't use?" Yosuke asks her politely.

"I believe so. Open up your palms, persona users." Each of them did as she told them and soon a weapon of their specific choice. Yosuke gotten daggers, Chie gotten some power gloves, Yukiko a fan, Kanji a shield, Naoto a pistol and Teddie...didn't get anything.

"Nothing for me Er-chan?" Teddie was crying his heart out as everyone than sweat drop from the crying bear.

"Wel...uh...I don't think I have a weapon suited for uh...what are you?" Erza and everyone else couldn't blame here since she never had to deal with a bear acting like a human before.

"Don't worry about him Erza-san, Teddie will managed on his own." The investigation team looks at Yukiko with a surprise look at the mage.

"Oh Gray, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy decided to change the subject and asks the mage to her right.

"Huh? Oh, I'm an Ice Maker Mage, it's a form of maker magic." Gray briefly explains to everyone around him and extends an open palm and closed hand and a cool breeze spew everywhere and he forms the Fairy Tail logo. "I take it that you guys have seen ice mage huh?" He asks the Persona users.

"Hey Erza-san, can you tell us about this mission?" Rise asks the knight.

"Right, I forgot that we have new members on their first mission." Erza mumbles to herself, "Our mission is to deal with a dark guild called Eisnwald. They plan on using some form of magic called Lullaby for something." Erza briefly explains to them.

'Lullaby?' They all thought."I think I heard of it growing up." They all look at Lucy, "It's a bit blurry but I remember that it was some sort of dark magic."

Erza nods to what Lucy had said, "You're correct Lucy. When I was returning to Fairy Tail, I heard that they have something plan against the magic council and it has to deal with Lullaby. They are going to use its power in three days and from what I've heard; it was powerful enough to be sealed away."

"A nursery rhyme?" Yosuke mumbles out loud, "Dark magic and a nursery rhyme? Didn't think I'll live to see that." Yosuke continues on and thinks on what this world is full of. The team would go on continuing their discussion for the remainder of the ride. During that ride Erza and Co. got to know more about the Persona users and their world from traveling, the schools they have, the entertainment, The murder case and the Pre 1 Grand Pre tournament. The story was very interesting to their new friends and couldn't believe the story of being selected by a god to find the 'truth' in the fog of Inaba.

Erza and Gray wondered what else their comrades about their Personas and their stories of their back story. Each one of them told them about their Personas backstory from the God of Creation Izanagi, the mystic warrior frog Jiraya and so on and so forth. Erza wonders what their gods were like, even though it's mostly based on history.

"Narukami-kun, how did you and the others faced 'Izanami-no-Okami, the goddess of the dead?" Erza asks the Fool Arcana user.

"After figuring out the true identity of the killer, we faced 'parts' of Izanami that would 'guide' us in a way so that we can all find the truth. We even fought against someone dear to me." Yu had visions of his fight against Marie as Kusumi-no-Okami and both Lucy and Erza wonder who this person was, Rise on the other hand puff her cheeks because it was her main rival Marie, she never forgot about Marie when she hugged senpai after waking up.

Lucy also wonders who might this 'important' person Yu is mentioning about. He begins to talk about who she was and it drew the two girls and Gray more curious about this 'Marie' he was speaking of. Gray thought she might be dangerous or something based on what she had done when she went into hiding, Erza wonders why she had amnesia during her stay in Inaba and Lucy wonders what powers her alternative self possess.

"How much longer until we're at our destination?" Kanji looks at the window and asks the group.

"We'll be there around 30 minutes to an hour." Erza replies to the Emperor. With that said, everyone decided to take a nap since it wasn't that far, Happy was mostly dreaming about fish, Natsu was still unconscious, but the other 3 mages had all different dreams.

Erza saw a bizarre room covered in the fog, while it wasn't that foggy, Erza was able to see some a familiar face, one she would not ever forget. She tries to run to him but couldn't as the familiar person was far from her reach. She couldn't say his name due to being in someone else's world.

_So even you have issues about your past._ Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Show yourself!" She finally heard her voice and demanded the voice to come out.

_Look down._ The voice says and Erza looks at the foggy ground where a knight's mask laid. _In time Erza, you will understand who I am._ Erza picks up the masks and felt a strange connection to it and for some reason puts on the helmet and falls unconscious in her own world.

In Lucy's dream similar to Erza's dream but in a mansion she's all to familiar with. 'Why am I here?' She asks in her head and walks towards a room where she decided to leave the mansion.

_About time, Lucy. _She looks around for the voice but couldn't.

"Who's there?!" She asks the voice.

_In time, Miss Heartfilia. _Lucy's eyes widen as the voice knows who she is and continues to search for the mysterious voice for the next couple of minutes until she found a mask on the floor where she too felt a connection with the mask and puts it on and falls unconscious.

And Finally Gray's Dream where it was all to familiar to the Ice-Make mage. 'Why am I here?' He curiously asks himself that question as he walks down the familiar streets of his hometown.

_So you're here too..._ Gray looks around and wonders where the voice was.

"Who's out there?" Gray made his ice sword and is prepared for anything.

_In time Gray..._ The voice says as Gray's eyes turn yellow and falls unconscious.

* * *

Onibus Town

2 of young adults about in their 20's and a teenager presumably the age of 17 where strolling their way in the town. There was a young woman with pale skin, pink hair, and red eyes and she wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. Another woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

The pink haired woman kept on sucking on her lollipop in her mouth, "You think we're suppose to meet these Fairy Tail mages here?" She asks her friends.

"I think so..." Says the black haired teen.

"But the main questions is where the hell are they?" Said the stubborn blonde adult. Until she looks to her left where she spots the arriving train. "I think that is them." She pointed at the train. "Come on." They all walk up to the train where they spot the guild members.

"We should greet the group." Says the pink haired teen. As the Fairy Tail members exited out of the room, Erza spots the women coming up to them.

"Can I help you?" She asks them.

"Are you Erza Scarlet?" The blonde asks her to which she nods, "I'm Leone and these are my friends Akame and Chelsea and we're here to give you guys info on the guild." Leone stated to which confuses Erza.

"Who are you guys?" Erza asks them.

"We're friends with one of your guild mates, Mirajane I think. She gave us a call and asks us about that dark guild you are chasing." Chelsea stated to them.

"I see." Erza wonders how they were friends with Mira.

"The dark guild that your chasing after is somewhere in this town." Akame said to the group.

"Are you guys in any guilds?" Yu decided to enter the conversation.

"We're mostly free agents that haven't decided on joining a guild yet." Leone stated and looks t the Persona user with a curious look on her face, "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Yu Narukami, a new member of Fairy Tail and these are my friends." One by one his friends gave them their names to them and instantly felt the Fools Arcana level up to level 2, he wonders why it already leveled up but he didn't question it. They could possibly be part of his reason why his friends and himself are here and help him in the later future. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail? We could use more friends in the guild." Everyone looks at Yu very surprised and Leone smirks from his remark.

"Never heard a mage such as yourself Narukami suggest us to join a guild. I think we'll think about it." Akame and Chelsea knew that they had the talent to get into any guild but never had one of the guild members ask them to join them.

"I'm...interested." Akame and Chelsea both said in unison, making everyone wonder why Yu asks them.

"You sure partner? We hardly know these guys." Yosuke whispers to his best friend.

"Why not, I can tell that they're wandering mages based on the tattered clothing they are wearing. The more the merrier in Fairy Tail, right?"

"I hope you know what you are doing bro." Yosuke patted Yu's right shoulder and rubs his neck.

His friends also wondering about Yu's comment and all wonder if it would bite them in the ass later on.

"I wonder why Yu-kun asks them to be part of Fairy Tail?" Chie asks her friends around her.

"Probably feeling sad or something." Yukiko shrugs.

"Wait...are we missing someone?" Rise questions her friends and they all count everyone except.

"Natsu!"

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys like the chapter and wonder why I added three new characters from Akame Ga Kill series. These three girls are my favorite out of everyone in the series and I thought that they might be suited in my honest opinion to be part of the Fairy Tail universe.**

**Gray, Erza and Lucy have 'awoken' their shadow selves due to being intrigued by Yu and his friends Persona ability. Just like in my Persona 4 College story, each of them have their specific shadow self 'encounter' with their specific background, the Heartfilia Mansion, The town Deliora destroyed and the Tower of Heaven.**

**Explanation of Yu's and Yosuke's weapons:  
**Yu's voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch as we know and I thought of giving him Tensa Zangetsu since Yu prefers using Katanas in-game. Yosuke's main weapon are Kunais and they are technically daggers. **  
**

**I hope to hear from you guys soon and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you another chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail, thank you for staying in tune for the story. Happy New Years to everyone!**

**Reviews:  
****At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita:** I've been searching for the right claw weapon for teddie so I didn't have enough time to do the proper research to added the weapon on time so I mostly decided to delay giving him the proper weapon until the end of the Lullaby arc where the team will go on their first mission without Natsu and co. There will be a limit of other cross characters from other series and the girls of AGK are freelance mages and I have been thinking on Team Natsu's dungeons after the Oracion Seis Arc.

**At Hakuryukou79: **I'll be limiting the other crossover characters from other series since this is a Persona and Fairy Tail.**  
**

**At Darklight of the 0 Arcana: **This story and the upcoming real sequel for P4 College will have P3 characters and not Persona Q characters.

**At Kruggov: **Thank you for checking out this story and the shadows are going to be very interesting being the opposite version of the Fairy Tail mages. I didn't think of giving Chie Beowulf devil weapon from DMC 3 but I'll definitely be giving it to her.

**At PersonaQeminod1: **Just wait until the end, happy new years.

**Each of the Persona users will get their own unique power in the upcoming chapters. Happy Holidays to you guys.**

I do not own neither series.

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
Visitors

Train

"What do we have here?" said a young man with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail in the back of his head. "A Fairy Tail mage huh? He mumbles to himself as he sees Natsu passed out. "Pathetic, you legitimate mages make me sick." He kicks Natsu in the face without a care in the world, "Don't think you can act like a big shot, Fairy."

While Natsu was still unconscious, his instincts tell him to wake up, "Shut...up..." He mutters quietly due to still feeling sick due to his motion sickness. His magic started to burn up and swings away at the mage.

'Fire Magic huh? Very unusual to use Fire Magic in terms of Physical magic.' The mage thought as he is seeing Natsu engulfed his fists with his fire.

"What's your deal buddy?! Attacking a unconscious mage and a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu question in a irritated tone but his fists sizzled, making Natsu sweat drop as the train was moving.

"You call that magic?" He mocks Natsu, "This is magic." with a snap of his fingers, his magic circle forms underneath his feet and strikes Natsu in the stomach. "Hmph. This is magic." He scoffed the Fairy Tail mage.

'Shadow magic?' Natsu thought as he spit on the floor, 'Great...' He gets up with his weak legs but stands tall. While the two were staring at each other, waiting for one of them to move; the train stopped instantly, which caused the two to fall down and a flute with a skull for the head pops out of the mages pockets.

With Erza and Co.

Erza pulled the lever down to make the train stop instantly, causing one of the workers to run up to the group of mages.

"Hey you can't do that miss!" said a worker with a long nose.

"And why is that? One of our comrades who has a terrible condition was left on board." Erza stated to the worker.

"Even so miss, it must be only used for emergencies." The worker stated back to the red-haired knight.

"Please take our luggage to the nearest hotel please." She changes the subject into the most unusual request, her friends sweat drop from the request as well.

'What a nut job.' Yosuke thought of the S-Class mage.

'Is she serious?' All three of the female persona users thought.

'Really?' Kanji shakes his head.

'I guess _everyone _from Fairy Tail is like this huh?' Lucy thought from seeing Erza being bossy to the hard workers.

"You guys are sure a lively bunch." Leone commented and laughs it off.

"I don't think that she's very lively." Chelsea pointed at Erza, who was now bickering with the workers.

"She's very odd." Akame continues to stare at Erza.

"Not all of us are like that." Gray stated but his point was proven wrong as he had no idea he was in his underwear.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy, Chie, Yukiko and Rise all yelled at the ice-make mage.

"Hahahaha! You guys are sure lively!" Leone was laughing her guts out while everyone sweat drop.

'Guess each one of them are bizarre in their own way.' Yu thought how everyone was unique in their own way.

Back on the Train

With the train now stopped, Natsu can now finally use his magic but there was a flute on the floor that looked bizarre to him.

"What is that?" He mutters out loud.

"You've seen it huh?" The black haired mutters too.

"Shut up!" Natsu pounded his fist together and they were set a blaze, "Now it's payback time buddy!" He leaps at the dark mage with an iron fist.

"Shadow guard!" Multiple shadow arms started coming out of the ground and guarded him. Natsu's attack and the Shadow Guard caused the train's roof to exploded and destroying some of the seats if not all of the seats.

"That's for the boot earlier!"

"False alarm, our emergency brakes were caused by a false alarm. We will depart shortly." The announcer says, making Natsu pale at the announcement.

"I got to get the hell out of here!" Natsu screamed and rushes to get belongings from the rack.

"I'll get you back for messing with the Eisenwald guild!" The dark mage yells, "Hold it right there!" The dark mage tries to grab Natsu but he already jumped too high for his reach. Erza and co managed to secure a large magic-mobile that fit most of the fairies and the freelance mages. Gray was on the rooftop since there wasn't room for him but he has to catch Natsu due to his motion sickness.

'This sucks, why do I have to get pyro-breath?' Gray wonders in his head as they kept on driving towards the train until Natsu accidentally headbutts Gray,

"Looks like we got him." Erza stomps on the brakes very hard and everyone exited the car where they see both Natsu and Gray passed out from the colliding. Leone and her friends see the last member of Fairy Tail and were wondering why they stopped.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asks the pink haired teen.

"Aye..." He whimpers in pain.

"Well look's like he's alright." Erza said with her arms crosses underneath her breast.

"Why did you all leave me behind?!" Natsu question in a irritated tone.

"I'm terribly sorry. You don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad." She puts Natsu's head on her armor chest, hurting the poor dragon slayer. Everyone looked at the red haired mage and wonder why she did that when her armor hurts like hell.

"Uh...Erza-san, you do know that the dark mages are still on the run right?" Rise says.

"That's right. Natsu, did you see anyone that look suspicious to you?" Erza asks him, who was rubbing his head.

"I think so...some dude attacked me when I was incapacitated, saying he was in Eisenwald." Natsu says as Erza slaps the pink haired dragon slayer.

"You fool!" She yells, "You have any idea that he is one of the people we are after!?" She begins beating on Natsu, where everyone took note that they probably shouldn't get in her way or she'll yell or something.

"This is a first I've heard of them! You know that I suffer from motion sickness and it's bad." Natsu defended himself.

"You should still listen!" She yells back at him.

'Maybe it's because you knocked him out.' Yu and the others thought from earlier.

"That's Erza for you." Happy says nonchalantly and the team gets back into the magic mobile.

"You honestly don't expect me to be in that thing?!" Natsu was about to run until Chie hits him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious again.

"That's one way of having him shut up." Gray smirks as his rival was knocked out again. Once they dragged Natsu in the mobile, Erza attaches the plug around her left wrist.

"Come on, if we can get up to that train, we should be able to stop them." Erza says as the others nod.

"You think they are the ones you've heard about and this lullaby?" Yu asks Erza.

She nods, "I believe so. They're suppose to have something that'll harm master and the others. We must stop them." She stated and soon she hits the gas and chases the train.

'Erza must hold master dear to her heart...maybe I can know more of her background from master.' Yu thought in his head as they continue on driving towards the train.

"Hey Erza, isn't Lullaby a type of nursery or is it different here?" Yosuke asks from the window behind her.

"I believe that there are the same. A lullaby for putting a baby to sleep but this one is different. If it has the attention of a dark guild, than it must be something dark as well." She replies back.

"This is going to get interesting! Can't wait to beat up some bad guys!" Chie says pumped up.

'"Just be careful guys, there's something besides Lullaby that I'm sensing." Rise warned her friends, who were all wondering what she means. As the group were driving, both Yu and Erza saw a brief glance of two different people, one with a bright red hair and a scar on his face, and a young adult, with unkempt black hair, and gray eyes. He wears a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt, a crooked red tie, and brown field shoes.

"No way." Yu's eyes were widen to see two familiar adversaries he faced 2 years ago. 'How are they here?!' Yu couldn't believe that they are here, making him wonder if other persona users are here in this world.

His friends also picked up what Yu saw and they couldn't believe it. Rise uses her crown to connect their thoughts via Kouzeon.

'How are both of them here?!' Chie question out loud in her head.

'Did they get sucked up too?' Yukiko asks her friends.

'Possibly, I mean that thing that send us here must had sent them here. We'll just have to kick there ass and ask them!' Kanji replies to his friends.

'You think they're involve with the dark guild? Adachi says he'll follow the rules back in our world but it all changes if you die or something.' Naoto thought as she wonders what are his motives.

'Adachi's unpredictable, it's hard to tell what's going through his mind but Sho on the other hand is going to search for me. I guarantee that.' Yu shakes his head that he gonna have to face Sho once again whenever that chance comes.

'Looks like we're gonna have to be careful if we ever come across Sho or Adachi. I wonder if Mitsuru-san and the others are in this world like us.' Yosuke begins to wonder about their other colleagues.

'It's a possibility. Who knows what is gonna happen since anything is possible.' Yu thought as they would all go into deep thought, were the shadows they faced come in this world? Will they face the monsters like Ameno-Sagiri be in this world?

As the group was on their way towards the train, Natsu was in his own inner world. Wondering why he's in this world for some reason until a familiar person was in his world.

_I'm glad that you kept thinking about me, Natsu._

"Liz..." He couldn't believe she was here.

_It's been years since that day huh?_

"Where are you!? Please tell me that you're alive Liz!" He started crying because he wants her back.

_I'm sorry Natsu but I don't think I'll ever come back...goodbye. _She then started to disappear from his mind as Natsu begged for her to come back but she didn't as she completely vanished.

Elsewhere.

After seeing a mobile drive by them and seeing a familiar face, the scarred red haired saw his enemy, Yu Narukami. Taking out his blades from his waist, he was eager to kill him but having a hand on his wrist stops him from making any moves.

"Don't do anything yet Sho. Let them wonder around first." Adachi says as Sho obeys his rules.

"I'll kill him the next time I see him." He growls angrily.

"In due time. We're just as clueless as they are. Let them know this world a bit longer and we'll make our move."

"Yeah yeah." Sho was about to throw a tantrum but knowing he's stuck here won't solve anything. "I bet Mitsuru's group is here as well." He puts his swords back in his waist. "I'll show them my true power." His scar started glowing blue once again and his persona emerges from the shadows.

* * *

**That ends the chapter guys. What do you guys think? Natsu's shadow has started to come out, Sho and Adachi make their appearance in the story. Sorry to make it a short chapter also.**

**Each of the Persona users will have their own unique magic specific for them since they are in the Fairy Tail world. Let me know what powers should each of them should have.**

**Next up the team will face Eisenwald in the next chapter and the persona users will show their friends what they can do. Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring to you is another chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for staying and who saw the latest chapter for the manga? I never thought that it would happen! (I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it.)**

**Reviews:**

**At PersonaQeminod1: **I know I kinda messed up on the data but it's how I kinda see him, not trying to even make him OC at the slightest. I'm still trying to figure out Levy's shadow and dungeon.

**At Hakuryukou79: **Yes I know that Sho doesn't kill the Shadow Ops and the Investigation team his revenge is getting even with all of them as you said. He'll be trying to figure out his meaning of making friends as the story progresses. For Natsu's Persona and Erza's Persona; I'm going for a more game based Personas and Minerva is also one of the characters in the Magic Games Arc I thought it might confuse people with two different people (the persona and herself).

**At Matt (guest): **I know Gildarts is Cana's father but I don't know if the tree is a good idea when I'm going for the dramatic past of each of the characters. Sho and Adachi will be anti-heroes in the story.

**At Wright190: **I'll think about giving the Akame Ga Kill characters a Persona, for them to receive a persona; I'll have to think on the right characteristics for their personas.

**Sorry for not getting this chapter up because I was mostly been doing my college work and getting some of the chapters for my other stories in the process.**

I do not own neither series.

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
Personas, Shadows and The Reaper

After seeing the 2 familiars foes back in their world, The persona users and members of Fairy Tail were all trying to find out the main source of the attacks from Eisenwald early on but the team couldn't find it.

"Rise, could you please track the dark guild for us? I could use the direction." Erza asks the lovers user.

"I think so." Rise closes her eyes and clasps her together and summons her persona's crown. Sensing the presence of the dark guild, Rise got their lead. "They by 4 miles down, keep heading down Erza-san." She instructed her friend and soon Erza continues to drive the mobile.

As Erza kept on driving, they all saw a workers and civilians at one of the stops, giving them the hint that Eisenwald was here.

"Looks like there ahead of us, Are you alright still driving Erza?" Yu asks the scarlet haired knight.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of magic left." Erza replied to the Fool user, "I'll be able to make it to the if we don't stop." She continues to drive on with everyone bracing themselves from the speed of the mobile.

"Erza, try to slow down!" Yu yelled as Erza continues on to rush the roads to the meeting area. 'Rise are we almost there?' Yu asks telepathically to her.

'Almost senpai, wait there's something coming at us!' Yu looks ahead to a familiar foe.

'Guys, its a Reaper!' The persona users all look outside to see the shadow with it's face is shrouded in a cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye to see its surroundings. It wears two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross. It points it's two long barrels at them. "Erza move!" Yu warns her as she looks up to see the shadow about to shoot them.

With a swift stop, all of the persona users got out of the mobile and they summoned their perspective personas.

"We'll handle this! Erza, you and the others got to stop Eisenwald!" Yu orders the them but they would not.

"No, well help you out Narukami. As members of Fairy Tail, we look out for one another." She unplugs the SE Plug off of her wrist and summons her sword.

"She's right Narukami, even if we were to leave you guys to fight this thing, we would still disobey." Gray cracks his knuckles and looks at the monster.

"You guys have no idea what this thing can do..." Yosuke said to the mages.

"I'll sit this one out..." Lucy and Happy both said and cowardly get back into the mobile in fear of the shadow. Natsu was still unconscious in the mobile.

"Be careful guys, this was a tough S.O.B in our world and we don't know if this world made it more powerful." Yu warns them as they all nod and prepared to fight this shadow. Leone, Akame and Chelsea stood aside and wonders what their powers are but more specifically the persona users.

The Reaper shot one of its revolvers in the air and the persona users all knew that it used Mind Charge, boosting its element attacks.

"Izanagi!" Yu sends his Persona at the shadow but The Reaper points his other revolver at him and shoots at him. A blast of fire hits the persona and Yu felt the pain of getting it.

"Narukami!" Chie and Yukiko were in disbelief as well as the others, normally they could defeat it with ease but maybe in this world, they could had become more stronger. Erza and the others couldn't believe it as well, they never seen this monster before and they could feel its raw power surging out of it.

"Damnit, let's go Takehaya Susano-o!" He orders his persona to attack the shadow but The Reaper shot his persona with Ziodyne, rendering his persona paralyzed and hurting him big time.

"You sonaof! God's Fist!" Chie pounded the ground his an iron fist and a giant yellow fist came down and smashed the Reaper down to the ground.

"Turn to Scarlet!" Yukiko unleashed a devastating fire attack on the Reaper, possibly defeating it. The smell of fire instantly woke up Natsu from the mobile.

"Fire! I'm hungry!" Everyone besides Yu and Yosuke sweat drop from his instant revival. "What?" He failed to realize that they had a small fight against a monster from his new friends world.

"Idiot." Gray mutters to himself from Natsu's stupidity.

"You do realize that we encountered a monster form Yu and his friends world Natsu." Lucy hangs her head low.

"Hey come on, you guys know I have motion sickness. I can't help it." Natsu defended himself but they all shake their heads negatively.

"A reason why you should get over your motion sickness Natsu. That way you can help us instead of being useless." Gray snickers from Erza's remark to the Dragon Slayer.

"You know she's right baka." Gray smirks at his rival.

"Uh you do realize that we need to heal up Yu-kun and Yosuke-san right?" Chelsea interrupts to group to see Yu and Yosuke on the floor in pain.

"Oh sorry. I got it." Yukiko walks up to them, "Salvation." She snaps her fingers and her persona instantly heals up her friends.

"Thanks Yukiko." Both Yu and Yosuke thanked her, Kanji and Naoto help out both of them up. Teddie was used to help both of them stand, much to his displease.

"Is that creature part of your world?" Erza asks the persona users.

"Yeah, we call it 'The Reaper' since it has some of the same 'characteristics' so to speak of the Western part of our world. Instead of a scythe, it carries two long barreled revolvers. We had faced them multiple times during our world and man were they a bitch." Kanji explains to the mages.

"We considered them to be a dangerous monster and with them being in this world, all mages here are to be warned about them." Naoto says to the group and they all agreed.

"Seems we're bringing company here. Who would had thought." Yosuke says tiredly.

Soon a swarm of the other shadows appear around them and they couldn't believe it. All of the 'normal' shadows they've faced in the TV world are here as well.

"You just had to open your mouth!" Chie shakes her head and rushes at the shadows, "Let's go Haraedo-no-Okami!" She sends her persona at the swarm of shadows.

"Kouzeon!" Rise summon's her persona and gathers all the data she can, "Chie-senpai, they're weak against ice attacks!"

"Gotcha! Bufudyne!" Chie's persona tosses its light-saber staff at the swarm of shadows.

"Naoto-kun, there's some shadows behind you!" Rise warns her friend.

"Thanks. Let's go Yamato Sumeragi!" She shots her arcana with her revolver and her persona charges at them.

"Kanji-kun, Look above you!"

"Persona!" Kanji crushes the arcana with his new shield and his persona charges at the shadows. Yu and Yosuke were still out of commission from the hit they took on.

Erza and the others couldn't believe that the power of the Personas. Rise's Persona was more on info as she said earlier, Kanji was just pure physical attacks, Chie with physical attacks and ice attacks and Yukiko with healing and fire magic.

'This is the power of a persona?' All of mages thought in shock to see their power but they all wonder about Yu's power of the Wild Card.

'Amazing...' Lucy thought as she was witnessing her friends power.

'So their powers can rival most of the top members but where does Narukami's power lie at?' Erza looks at the tired silver haired teen. 'Could he be stronger than Gildarts? or at least at my level?' Erza curiously thought of the Fool.

'So this is their power huh?' Gray continues to observe the persona users, mostly Chie's ice powers, 'Chie-chan's persona is a ice-related user, maybe I can spar with her sometime.' Gray grew curious about Chie's persona.

Soon they were outmanned when the shadows surrounded and Yu felt a bit better and stood up, "Myriad Arrows!" Yu crushes the flaming arcana and a bright light of arrows came raining down onto the swarm of shadows coming at them and instantly destroyed all of the shadows. Everyone was glad that the shadows are gone and glad that Yu is alright, including Yosuke.

"Glad that they are gone now." Chie says as she sighs in relief.

"They are part of your world as well?" Lucy asks the team, who all nod.

"Yeah, the shadows besides that Reaper, were all a major annoyance." Kanji said as he puts his shield on his back.

"Each shadow has a different weakness so we were able to exploit them thanks to Rise-san." Naoto places her revolver in her pocket.

"As I said back in the train, I gather the shadow's weaknesses, what they are immune to and so on." Rise explains once again to the group.

"Narukami, you better keep your promise on fighting me and Erza once we finish this mission!" Natsu said excitedly.

Gray walks up to the Fool, "Sometimes he'll beg for a fight Narukami to annoy you, so I do what he says so that the lizard will shut up." Gray said, making Natsu a bit ticked off.

"You want a piece of me stripper!" Natsu yells at the ice-make mage.

"Where are your clothes baka!" The rest of the group yells at Gray, who was in his boxers. While they were arguing unbeknownst to all of them, the Reaper came back from the ground burned.

"Get down!" Yu jumps at the shadow with his new weapon, "Gotcha!" Yu gathered the electricity from his sword and slashes the torso and rips the Reaper in half, "Cross Slash!" His persona came above him and slices it in half, killing it.

"Wow..." Leone didn't think that Yu's powers were that powerful enough.

'Interesting...' Akame thought as she begins to wonder about sparring against Yu sometime.

'So his powers are that high huh?' Erza slowly began to smile slightly, 'I'm more eager to fight him, especially that power of the Wild Card.' While she didn't show it, she was also very eager to fight Yu on the inside.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, the shadows of the TV world appear out of the blue in the Fairy Tail world. Everyone besides Yosuke and Teddie got to show their power. This also creates the interest of Team Natsu to the Persona users, where Gray thinks on challenging Chie, Akame sparring with Yu.**

**Sorry for not posting this last week or so, I've been busy with school work so I didn't get a chance to finish until today. **

**KnightWalker's persona is Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. The sister of Athena. KnightWalker is the captain of the Edolas army and hunts the Edolas Fairy Tail guild. Still thinking on Gajeel's, Levy's, Wendy's, Laxus's and Cana's persona. Their persona all represent in this story is based on the characteristics of user. Hope to hear what you guys on what known deity or so can be fit as a persona.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and always, I'll talk to you all later.**

**Teddie: I didn't even get a chance to say anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Glad to hear the feedback from you guys and checking out this story. I figure out everyone's Social Link from the Magic Game's Arc (except for Levy) and some of the S.L.'s of those's characters will relatively move real fast so heads up on that. Also for Ur's S.L. you'll be surprise (at least I hope) on the 'Final' level of the S.L.**

**There will be other characters from different series that will be featured in the story such as Kitana from the Mortal Kombat series but that'll be in the later part of the story. Keeping the advice from Hakuryukou79, there will be a limit of other cross characters.**

**I've also been thinking of getting each of the persona users their own unique power and I'm open to ideas based on each of the character's specific characteristics and based on their perspective persona.**

**Persona's for F.T.**

Natsu: Pyro Jack - Black Jack  
KnightWalker: Artemis  
Erza: Athena  
Laxus: Seiryu - Kohryu or Hercules - Zeus  
Juvia: Mon Shuvuu - Queen Mab  
Gajeel: Castor  
Wendy: Angel - Sandalphon  
Levy - Metatron or Thoth  
Cana: Norn(?)  
Elfman: Titan - Siegfried  
Mira: Lilim - Lilith  
Lucy: Shiva and Parvati - Ardha  
Gray: Jack Frost - King Frost

**Reviews****:**

**At PersonaQeminod1: **Interesting use on using a deceased character for Fairy Tail as potential personas.

**At Ladyevil015: **Thank you for the idea about Gajeel's persona since he kinda reminds me of Shinji (Even though they are very different).

**At Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: **Thank you for the ideas on the potential persona users.

**At Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **Yu won't summon Alice but someone will in the Fairy Tail Verse as a artificial persona like the S.E.E.S. operatives persona's.

I do not own neither series.

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
Zodiac and the Queen of the Fairies.

Once the persona users defeated all of the shadows, they soon all went back to the mobile and hurried off with the mages of Fairy Tail with them. Erza plugs the SE plug on her right wrist and instantly the mobile rushed from the forest to already the small town.

"Erza slow down!" They all yelled from the back of the mobile.

"I can't. If we don't stop Erigor, some of the people in the meeting or worst will die from the flute." Erza stated calmly and kept a stern look on her face. "You all know with one sound from the flute is fatal!"

"But what if you ran out of magic power when we really need it?!" Gray commented from the back of the mobile.

"I'll switch my weapons to a stick if I have to." Her joke made everyone sweat drop, "Besides, I have you, Natsu, the Persona users and Leona and co. I don't see anyone getting into our way." She felt confident in her new friends that they'll be a impact 'player' so to speak throughout this mission.

Happy on the other hand didn't say a thing, only lost in thought on what he was originally was going to do, 'Fish? Lucy's weird? Weird? Weird? Weird?' He continues to be lost in thought on what he was suppose to do but nothing came into his mind.

"What's that?" Chelsea spoke out loud as everyone looks out at the window to see a cloud of smoke coming out of Oshibana Station.

"Could be trouble." Chie added, "I can't wait..." Her friends look at her very creeped out, while they had 'some' experience when they were fighting shadows or hitting Yosuke or Teddie for being a 'Jackass' in her book, they wonder if she was a sadist or something.

"You're creeping us out Chie." Yosuke mutters out loud.

"I'm with Yosuke-Senpai on this too." Rise said a bit frightened as well.

"What you never beaten someone up?" Leone asks the Lovers persona user.

"I'm more of a support in terms of info." Rise replies back to the blonde.

"Let's leave her be..." Akame said in her monotone voice.

"Anyway, let's go see smoke coming from the station." Naoto said as the others agree with her and soon once Erza stops the mobile, there was a massive crowd of people demanding on why they can not enter the station.

"Look I'm sorry but we can't allow anyone in." The group look on to see a guard apologizing to a civilian.

"What's the situation inside?" Erza asks the guard, who was confuse on her.

"Who ar-" He didn't finished as he was headbutted by Erza.

"What's the situation inside?!" She repeated the same question to another guard and the results are the same. Everyone was just staring at the S-Class knight and sweat dropped.

"I guess she has no use for people who don't answer immediately..." Lucy mutters out loud.

"You all are finally figuring out what she's like huh?" Gray commented with no shirt, only leaving him in his pants.

"And we pretty much figure out you're a stripper Gray..." Yukiko's comment made Gray turn pale and he was in a corner.

"Eisenwald's inside. Let's get going." Erza orders them but she didn't recognize one of her friends is cowering in the corner. "Where's Gray?" She asks the group and they all pointed at him in the corner.

"Let's leave him be, he'll join us later." Yu said. Nodding, Erza grabs Gray's collar and drags him by his collar and soon the group enters the station.

Obshibana Station

"Apparently there was a small army of sorts broke in but they haven't returned. They're probably locked in combat against Eisenwald." Erza briefly explained on what she heard from the other guards she didn't knocked out. As they were running down the long hallway, they all saw the knights down and out on the stairway.

"They're all whipped out!" Happy said in shocked, everyone to was shocked to see the knights as well except for Erza.

"Remember that we're dealing with a dark guild, the knights here didn't stand a chance against the mages." Erza said with a stern look and a harsh tone in her voice.

"That sucks." Kanji scratches his head and wonders about the 'Cold-hearted' S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

Once the group enters the main hallway, they see a massive group of dark mages staring at them. A man with silver hair, half naked covered in tattoo's and only wearing a half of a traditional grim reaper look.

"Seems the fairies are finally here." Said the silver haired man, picking up a scythe from his side.

"There are so many of them..." Lucy says a bit scared.

"I presume that you are Erigor, the Grim Reaper of Eisenwald." Erza stated at the silver haired man, who chuckles a bit.

"That I am." Erigor said with a sick smile on his face.

"Natsu wake up!" Lucy hits the unconscious pink haired teen and demands him to wake up.

"It's no use. Remember that we rode on that long mobile and I think he's more sick from riding on your back Lucy." Happy stated lazily.

'Lucy's a vehicle?' the girls (Yukiko, Chie and Rise) thought confusingly.

"What's your aim at this!? What are you planning with Lullaby?!" Erza demanded from the dark guild.

"You mean you do know? HAHAHAHAHA!" Erigor laughs as he begins to fly up in the air. "What do train stations have?" He questions the mages.

"Wind magic?" Lucy and Happy said in shock.

"Do you plan on broadcasting Lullaby?" Erigor laughs at the statement.

"There are about 1,000 people outside of this station alone, if I were to broadcast Lullaby with the volume raised up; it might carry a echo of the death lullaby song will carry out this entire city, Killing everyone in the process." The fairies all look at the silver haired man in anger.

"You plan on having innocent lives listen to the death lullaby?!" Everyone got out their weapons.

"it's more of a cleansing...a cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights taken away." He explains his point of view. "It's a sin to live oblivious to live in this world. Therefore, as the Grim Reaper I shall come out to dish punishment."

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy places her hands on her hips, "Besides, your guild was kicked out of the Wizard league because of the bad things your guild has done!"

"We don't want rights! We want power! And with that power, we can wash away the entire past and control the Future!" The group shakes their head and Yu step forward.

"You won't gain anything if you kill everyone here, there will be others to stop you and you know that." Yu raises his black katana at Erigor, "I won't let that happen." Yu's eyes turn golden and summon's his mask of his ultimate persona, "Izanagi." Once he places the mask on, his eyes turn red, "Let's go Erigor!" He charges at the Grim Reaper with his weapon and the two would engage in battle.

"Don't forget about us Fool!" Kageyama snaps his fingers and his shadow fists all were about to hit Yu in the back but Natsu managed to fully recover from his motion sickness.

"Don't think so Bub!" Natsu's fist were engulfed by his fire, "I remember you! You were that bastard that decided to pick a fight with me on that train!" Natsu lunges himself at Kageyama.

"You have a death wish?!" Soon the two would also engage in combat as well.

"I'm settling the score!" Natsu declared.

The rest of the group didn't know that Yu was gonna pick a fight against the Grim Reaper of Eisenwald, even his friends didn't think he was gonna pick a fight on a presume strong wizard.

"Sorry kiddo but I got business to attend to." Erigor says as he grabs Yu's head and sends him back to the ground.

"You ok Narukami?" Leone asks the Fool.

"Yeah, thanks Leone." She helps him up and all of the look at the crowd, "You guys ready?" He asks everyone.

"You know it." Leone cracks her knuckles and her belt was engulfed by it's flames. Her hair would become more longer with some cat ears, claws of a lion, and the eyes and tail of a lion as well. "I'm a take-over mage that has the powers of a lion. The Lioness." Leone explains her powers to the group and Erza sees a resemblance with Mira and Elfman's powers.

Akame unsheathes her blade and points it at the crowd, "I wield a cursed blade known as Murasame, when I don't push this button, my blade injects a poison with a single slash from it; it'll kill anyone it touches." Akame briefly explains her blade, "Since I'm a unofficial member of Fairy Tail now, I won't have any blood in their name." Yosuke looks at her very confuse and presumes that she has a bad past of sorts.

"Gray, grab Natsu and find Erigor." Erza orders the ice-mage, much to his displease. "As much as you two hate each other, Erigor won't stand a chance if you work together." As she says, Gray punches Kageyama and that made Natsu furious.

"What the hell!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Erza yells loudly at them and that made the duo panicked.

"AYE!" They dashed away without knowing where Erigor exited.

"Split up!" A man with a pyramid hat and Kageyama manages to recover and uses his magic to make a 'shadow' portal of sorts to find the two.

"That leave us with the grunts." Erza looks at the large crowd of dark mages.

"And what are a bunch of weak mages gonna do?" One of the grunts mocked them as Erza steps forward.

"And this 'weak mage' will bring most of you down." Erza summons a wing-themed sword to her side, "Mocking us is a grave mistake Eisenwald."

"You really think you'll beat all of us!?" A group of grunts charge at the scarlet haired knight but she wasn't fazed at all when she too charges at them and destroys everyone's sword and axes.

"Take this!" 4 men shot a beam of light at the knight but she evades it with ease. She changes her sword into a spear, shocking her friends in the process.

'So that's what she means in similarities to Yu's powers.' They all thought as Erza was going to work on the grunts.

"Erza focuses on her Requipping to specific fights. There's a reason why she's a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." The group of friends turn their attention to the blue cat. "It's basically similar to Yu's wild card ability. She can change her weapons like Yu's powers, and she can store her weapons in a celestial locker of sorts." Happy explains to his friends.

'Wait Erza?!' A chubby man thought as he heard that name before.

"I gotta kick some butt too!" Lucy picks one of her gate keys from her waist.

"But Erza's making her big scene moment!" Happy complains and whines, making everyone sweat drop.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" Lucy summons forth hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He is wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors, wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Another fight, ebi?" Cancer asks the blonde hair wizard.

'So Lucy's sort of a persona user, she uses those keys to summon the Zodiacs.' Yu looks and thought of the zodiacs as sort of a persona for the celestial mages.

"Take them out with style." Lucy smirks as everyone was way confuse.

"Like hell!" The grunts all yell out as Cancer instantly disappeared and cut their weapons and their hair.

"My sword!"  
"My Axe!"  
"My hair!"  
"We all look like-"

"Kappa..."  
"That's so mean!"

"Nice cut ebi." Cancer was proud of his work.

"Not bad Lucy." Erza complimented the blonde haired teen.

"You're too kind!" Lucy said a bit girly and proud. "My likability is scoring high!"

"That's what you were aiming?!" Once again everyone was sweat dropping.

"However, ebi isn't correct for Cancer, it should be 'snip' instead." Erza was sidetracked with Cancer's main line so to speak.

'Disapproved...' Lucy cowers into a corner along with Cancer.

5 minutes later after that moment.

"There's still that many?" Erza pants briefly from swinging her axes around. "Guess I have to take them all out at once." She changes her armor and the group couldn't how beautiful she is. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edgesHer waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Erza can fight anyone with her powers and her armor increases her strength as well based on the characteristics of her armors. That's the power of her Requip; The knight." Happy explains as Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. The boys had a bad blush on their faces as they couldn't help but look at the beauty of the scarlet haired knight, including the girls.

"Wow..."  
"I think I'm in love..."  
"I want to take her on a date with my beary self..."  
"Dude..."

"She's so pretty..."  
"I'm so jealous of her beauty..."  
"Her skin is so pretty..."  
"Her completion is perfect..."

"Dance, my swords!" Erza started levitating in the air as 16 of her blades began circling around her.

'Wait! She is Erza, Titania; The Queen of the Fairies.!

"Circle sword!" Erza sends her swords in a disc formation against her opponents, knocking most of the grunts out of her way.

"Whoa! She wiped most of them grunts in one blow!" Lucy, the guys and the girls couldn't believe her strength. Now Teddie was cowering behind Yu as he knows that one wrong move on Erza would cause some repercussions in the future.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. So what do you guys think of the chapter? I know that there are some grammar issues that I know that I'll have to deal with in the future. Also for a heads up, I'll be skipping some parts in the story.**

**I'll be introducing the new protagonist of Persona 5 as a antihero/villain as The Phantom since that is what his alias name is in game. He'll be introduce at the End of the Lullaby Arc just to spoil you guys for checking out this story.**

**There will be some 'date' chapters where Yu, Yosuke and Kanji going on dates with their respective love interest (Yosuke and Chie, Kanji and Naoto, and Yu/Harem) in the future.**

**What powers should each of the persona users should have? Chie's powers are going to be based on Chun Li from the Street Fighter series since they both kick like Chun Li's Lightning kicks for starters. **

**I hope to hear what you guys have to say and ideas for the Persona users own 'magic' power in the story and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring to you is another chapter for The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for checking out the last chapter. Hope you all had a great day so far.**

**I've been thinking of the persona users own powers for this story, for example; Yosuke will get the Sharingan based on his skill in Persona 4 Arena where he uses 'ninja-like' moves. Chie will use powers like Chun Li from the Street Fighter series.**

**Reviews:  
**

**At PersonaQeminod1: **Yes I know that the protagonist's weapon's and persona are revealed and his persona actually is based on Arsene Lupin from a french writer.

**At Hakuryukou79: **Thank you for mentioning that as I updated the chapter so I can add Erza's look.

' ' Thought  
" " Talking  
[ ] Rise Talking through her persona

I do not own neither series.

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
Goals

Obshibana Station; 10 minutes later

After dealing with the grunts of Eisenwald, The group of mages and the Persona users have been searching for the wind wizard, Erigor, who disappeared in the middle of the battle. Erza was a bit worn down after using her magic and from the SE plug on the Mobile.

"Are you ok Erza-san?" Yu asks the scarlet haired knight and offers a hand.

"I'll be ok, thank you for your concern Narukami." Erza replies back the Fool and grabs his hand.

"If you say so Erza. Just try to take it easy, I don't think you don't have enough magic left." Yu said, very concern of his friend.

"Don't worry I will. After all, I made a promise to face you and Natsu after we deal with Eisenwald." Erza stated with a coy smile on her face.

"Just don't over do it Erza. We're still going to need you since you're the 'senior' member of the group." Yu said.

[Senpai!] Rise connected mind to her friend/crush.

[What's up Rise?] Yu asks the lovers user.

[While everyone is trying to find the other members of Eisenwald, I went outside of the station and we're trap!] Rise stated to Yu, [Yosuke-senpai tried to get out of the tornado but he seriously got hurt and we have no idea on how to get out.] Rise says in a defeated tone.

[Don't worry Rise, I'm sure that we'll find a way to get out of this mess. Try to heal up Yosuke and tell the others, they might have some ideas if anything works.] Yu gives out his orders to the lovers user and tries his best to cheer up his friend.

[You got it Senpai.] Rise smiles as she disconnects and tries to help her friend.

"Seems we're in trouble. I'll go find the other members, Erza you think you can 'ask' in your own way on how to get out of here from these guys?" Yu asks the Scarlet haired knight politely.

"I think I can." Erza said evilly as she turns her attention to the tied up grunts. "I'll only ask this one time." She cracks her knuckles as the grunts were all shaking in fear at the Queen of the Fairies.

'I should leave her be...' Even Yu shivered at the thought on what she might do to the grunts as he leaves the scene to find the others.

"DON'T LEAVE US!" The grunts yell.

With Natsu and Gray

"I can't believe that I have to work with you!" Gray butted heads with the pinkette dragon Slayer.

"Same here bud, we all know that you are the weak one here!" Natsu shoves Gray away.

"Says the idiot that suffers from Motion Sickness!" Gray hits Natsu in the head with an ice fist.

"You wanna go!" Natsu enflames his right fist at Gray.

"You're on!" Both of them decided to go at it but a familiar friend decided enough is enough.

"Will you two cut it out!" Chie appears in the back of them and kicks the living hell out of the mages, "You guys are idiot! We have a job here and you decided to just attack each other when we have to find Erigor!" Chie shouted at the two now almost unconscious mages of Fairy Tail.

"She's scary..." Natsu mutters out loud.

"Agreed...she's probably strong as Erza...let's not piss her off..." Gray said as his eyes were spinning.

"Yeah..."

"Now come on! If I find you two fighting before, after or whatever, I swear I'll beat the living hell out of you two." Chie picks up both of the mages by their hair.

"Aye..." They both said in fear of the Persona user.

"Happy." Chie calls out the blue feline.

"Yes ma'am?" Happy said a bit scared of the Persona user.

"Take Natsu back to the main hall and pick up Gray afterwards, I'm going to need your help." Chie orders.

"Yes Ma'am."

"If you do a good job, I'll treat you to some stake. Deal?" Happy instantly drooled.

"Fish please." Happy wanted fish since he is a cat and that is his favorite food.

"You got it." Chie and Happy shake hands or hand and palm and the deal is sealed.

"Aye!" Happy instantly grabbed onto Natsu's left foot and hurried off the carry the scared dragon slayer.

"Alright, time to find some bad guys." Chie's aura manifested her Arcana in front of her, "Let's go Haraedo-no-Okami!" She spins kick the Arcana as she summons her Ultimate Persona.

'I hope I don't piss off Chie, she's scary!' Happy grimace on what might happen if he decided to anger the short haired Persona user.

"Time to kick some ass." Chie started running down the halls of the Train station. As she continues to run down the halls, an unknown person was observing the Persona user, something similar to the individual.

'So, there are others like me huh? I'll have to keep my eyes out on her and the others with her.' The individual vanishes without a trace after observing the short haired Persona user.

With Rise and Yosuke

"Are you sure that you're alright Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asks her friend.

"Don't worry, after the short healing you did; I should be fine." Yosuke sighs in relief, "This tornado is covering the whole station, it'll be difficult for us to get out of here and we would be shredded by the wind, it's different from my wind 'magic'." He places his hands on his hips.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks her friend.

"Well unless we're all super strong to walk straight through the tornado, We'll have to find a way underground or something. To bad we don't know anyone that can dig under this cement." He sighs once more.

"You're probably right, the wind is to sharp and it'll probably kill us. To bad our Persona's can't dig." She replies back.

"Come on, let's tell this to Erza. Hopefully she might have some ideas." She nods as the two run back to the main hall.

With Akame, Leone, Chelsea

The trio were all looking down to see Erza terrorizing the dark mages from getting info on Erigor to getting the hell out of the station.

"Seems these guys are very interesting. From a Knight, a celestial mage, a stripping mage, a motion sickness dragon slayer to the Persona users. I didn't think that this day was going to get crazy." Leone leans on the railing.

"Same." Akame said in her monotone voice.

"This was, certainly interesting." Chelsea mutters as she takes out a lollipop. "Those Persona users are the most interesting thing in this guild now. They all have unique features for their perspective power but that Narukami fellow has a different power inside of him. After seeing him destroy that Reaper earlier, I'm very curious on his 'WildCard' ability that him and his friends been saying for awhile." Chelsea admitted to her friends.

"Oh, does that mean you have a crush on the Fairy?" Leone started to tease her friend.

"Not a crush, Leone. Interested." Chelsea corrected her friend but she wasn't buying it.

"You so have a crush on Narukami." Leone continues to tease her while Akame just stared blankly.

With Kanji,Yukiko,Teddie and Naoto

As the four Persona users were also searching for the other members of Eisenwald, they all wonder what was their main goal, their main objective.

"Seriously, what does this Train station have to deal with Eisenwald? I'm very confuse on why they want to 'seize' control of the station." Kanji said as he laid back on the wall.

"I'm rather curious as well. With them having this 'Lullaby' flute; a death and dark flute to be precise, it must have to deal with..."

"With what?" Teddie questions.

"The meeting!" Yukiko finally realizes their goal. "If you think about it; Eisenwald was originally a legal guild until the Magic council took their rights and label them a dark and illegal guild. They want to kill the masters of the legal guilds!" Yukiko explains to the group as Naoto added everything up.

"She's right, while we maybe new to this world; I think that the train station lead up to the meeting of the masters of their respective guilds and how they can 'change' or something in the guild. If Erigor plays a note from Lullaby, he'll kill the master and the others. We have to hurry!" Naoto explains to the others as they hurried back to the others.

* * *

Elsewhere

As the Persona users and the mages were all trying to figure out a way to get out of the trapped station, 2 familiar foes of Narukami were observing from a far.

"So this is there first test I presume?"

"I don't think so but we have nothing but to presume that this is there first test."

"Seems that we're gonna have to stay back for awhile."

"What about that other Fool? He's hiding some where and I felt that bastard was with them."

"Stop with all the 'personal' reasons you're trying to make up kid. Remember that we're all confuse as to why we are in this new world but I presume that it has to deal with Philemon."

"Philemon?"

"While I was a rookie, I read some reports that a teen back in the day saying that there was this mysterious man he dubbed Philemon. Skipping to what he wrote when he was missing, he wrote of that man name Philemon saying that he was taken into this bizarre world or so and saying there was this test or something. I believe that 'incident' report has to deal with Narukami being this new subject or so."

"And you believe that report back then?"

"Back then? No, I thought the kid was hilarious with his imagination but with us being here now; I believe that the incident just reopened it's self up to a new crowd."

"And you believe that it's best for us to stay back until what Adachi?"

"Look you can be my guest if you want to get payback or even with Narukami. I'll be just kicking back and relaxing."

"Says the man that wanted to turn our world into shadows."

"Says the kid that wanted to destroy the world because of being all alone. Look; you need to realize that the people that have the power of the Wild Card are destined to have some kind of adventure or something, so let's just kick back until the time is right."

"If you say so."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update; I've been dealing with college work and I'm kinda behind but that far behind. I've been trying to work on both school work and writing my stories.**

**Philemon is our true main antagonist! Since he hasn't appeared since Persona 2, even though the blue butterfly is seen in 3 and 4 but he's been observing the two users of the Wild Card and he has decided to test Yu Narukami and his friends in this world. He won't appear at all until the 'Final Arc' of this story where decides to test Yu in person.**

**The reference of the 'incident' is somewhat based on Persona 2 but completely OC to the story since I have no idea if Persona 2 takes continuity in the 3/4 timeline. **

**I'll be ending the Lullaby Arc in 2/3 chapters since I've been mostly writing filler based chapters in my opinion. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, what should happen in the chapters, what you might want to see what the Persona users own powers, and some romance ideas for the respective couples (Kanji and Naoto, Yosuke and Chie, Yu/Harem) and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for checking out this story as always for letting me know what you guys think of the chapter.**

**Reviews**

**At Gilgamesh the King of Heroes: **It depends, if you attack in one of the games (I don't recall which game) Philemon becomes a enemy to the player. Even though he wasn't mention in 3 or 4, the blue butterfly represents him watching over the two protagonists, Yu and Minato and watches the choices they make in their case (Tartarus and the Midnight Channel).

**At Hakuryukou79: **I'm sorry once for making it short, I've been thinking of ideas to make the chapters longer and the grammar issues so.

**At Matt (guest): **Kanji's magic is already lightning based with Take-makizuchi or Takeji Zaiten in Golden.

**At Flame-Chi (guest): **Thank you for checking out the story. Teddie will be seeing some action soon, don't worry I plan on having him fight in the chapter.

Teddie: You better Flip-sensei! How can't I impress Er-chan or Lu-chan If I don't see any action!  
Me: Don't worry Teddie, you'll see some action I promise. Here's a Ice Cream. Shut up and don't ask anymore questions.  
Teddie: You're so mean Flip-sensei!

I do not own neither series.

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
Escape and a message

Obshibana Train station

As Happy took the injured Natsu and Gray, Chie had a few minutes to herself as to why they were in this world. Somewhere in her mind she doubted that she was needed in this world. Even back in their world, she kept on doubting herself. She wasn't strong or brave like Yu and Kanji, smart like Naoto or have the beauty like Rise and Yukiko. She was the tomboy of the group, she doubted that she wasn't going to fit into the group that is until she faced her shadow.

As she got to know more about Yu and explaining her background, she became more open to her friends and decided even if she was not as attractive of sorts with her friends, Yu gave her the confidence to be her own person.

Haraedo when she Tomoe, she decided to follow the 'rules' like her master as she became more open to her friends (the personas) and the courage to accept her own differences, she became an ally to the others and probably one of the most powerful hand to hand combat based personas.

With everyone looking around the train station for a way out, Chie was using Happy as a speed boost due to him having wings. Chie wanted to make sure that the all members of Eisenwald except for Erigor were all center of the station but since it's a gut feeling, she decided to look ahead.

"Is this how fast you can go Happy?" Chie asks the blue feline.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I don't know if there are other members loose." Happy replies back to the Persona user.

"Can you sense any of the dark mages lurking?" Chie asks once again as a shadow fist came out of nowhere, striking the blue cat. "Happy!" Chie said in shock.

"I'm alright Chie, just take him down!" Chie nods to her friend and summons her mask.

"You got it." She puts on the mask and her eyes turn red, "So you're still here?" She turns around to see Kageyama smirking.

"You're with that pink haired fairy huh? Well all of you fairies are going down." His summons more of his shadow fists behind him.

"This fairy is going to kick your ass." She charges right at him as he punches her with his shadows fists but Chie uses her staff to block most of the attacks.

"I was going after the pink haired kid but you'll do." Kageyama said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Is that so?" Chie replies as she struggles against the shadow fists, "Sorry but I won't let you harm any of my friends! God's Fist!" Chie's left fist started to glow gold as she repels the attacks and charges at Kageyama, who didn't expect her to be this powerful and her punch send him flying towards the wall. "Sorry but like I said: I won't let you harm my friends." Chie lifts up her mask, revealing her red eyes.

'She's that strong?...' Kageyama thought as he lost consciousness. Chie walks up to the now unconscious dark mage and drags him by his feet.

'I went overboard and didn't get a chance to question him. Erza might chew me out but I found him.' Chie thought as she continues on dragging the dark mage.

* * *

With Erza and Co.

As Erza continues on interrogating the tied up dark mages, Yu and co. were trying to figure out away to get out of the trapped station. Happy manages to get both frightened Natsu and Gray away from the hallway where Chie fought Kageyama. Chie soon joins up the crew her dragging with a unconscious Kageyama.

"So what do you guys think?" Yu asks the group.

"My wind magic is out of the way and that tornado will hurt you." Yosuke started. "I tired to use my magic but I ended up hurt in the progress." Yosuke shows some marks on his left hand.

"I can't use my fire magic as we don't fire tornado." Yukiko added.

"I don't think my magic will do any good." Gray chirps in. "We won't be able to get out in a frozen tornado." Gray said as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I can't eat the tornado since it isn't made out of fire." Natsu pouted and puff his cheeks.

"Can't we find a way to dig underground?" Leone asks the group.

"dig?" Happy mutters to himself.

"DIG!" Everyone jumped when Natsu had a epiphany. "Lucy, you have Celestial Spirits right?" She nods to the question, "Remember Everlue's mansion, when I teleported by going though the Celestial Spirit world?" She nods once again to his question.

"Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though. Plus, the gates are only open when there is a summoner though." Natsu was confuse on that statement, "Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial world to get out, we need another celestial wizard on the outside of the station." Lucy explains to the pink haired wizard.

"Sorry Lucy but you're confusing me. Just hurry up and do it." Natsu orders as Rise on the other hand hit him behind his head.

"Look Natsu-san, there isn't another celestial wizard here. We can't get out of the station from the Celestial Spirit world. The only way for us to get out of here is if we know how to dig a hole." Rise stated to the mage.

"That hurts!" Natsu whines from the smack.

"But she's is right Natsu-san." Akame said.

"And plus it's a serious breach in our contact if a summoner enters the Celestial Spirit world." Lucy added. " We don't have the key from Everlue, it was probably taken awhile ago."

"Everlue's key?..." Happy thought out loud until he had a epiphany, which scared the hell out of his friends. "I remembered...Lucy!"

"Remember what?" She questions the blue cat.

What I was suppose to tell you on the way here!" Happy shouted.

"That you were tell me that I was weird?"

"That's it!" He shows a golden Zodiac key from his backpack.

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy shouted out as she squeezes out his lips. "Stealing is wrong you know?"

"But Virgo was the one who told me!" Happy painfully said to Lucy, which shocks her.

"What was he referring to?" Kanji and Gray asks the group.

"It was our last mission." Natsu said to the two of them. 'Virgo?' Natsu then remembers the large maid from the mansion.

"Since Everlue was arrested, so apparently their contract was annulled. She visited us and said that she wants to make a contract with you." Happy said happily.

" 'It' did?" Lucy grimaced when she thought of the giant and ugly maid. "I'm glad but we don't have the time for it though. We still need to find a way out of here." Lucy stated to Happy.

"But.." He didn't get a chance to finish as Lucy was pinching his cheeks and pulling his face.

"Enough talking. Just stick to meowing!" Lucy said, scaring her friends in the process but Natsu wasn't fazed at all.

'She's frightening...' They all thought.

"She's surprisingly powerful!" Natsu said happily.

"I figured that since Virgo can dive into the ground, maybe we can go under the tornado." Happy cried dramatically, shocking everyone once again.

"Wait!" "What?!" They all said in shock.

"That Celestial Spirit can go underground?" Yu questions the blonde haired wizard.

"I totally forgot!" Everyone sweat drop from the response. She picks up the blue feline and dramatically shows her love and affection to the cat. "You're so smart, Happy! Oh, why didn't you suggest that sooner?!" Everyone continues to sweat drop from her actions.

"Because you kept on pinching me." Happy stated.

"I''m so sorry!" Lucy would continue on apologizing to the blue feline.

"This is beary bad. Happy, just give Lu-chan the key so we all get out of this beary situation." Teddie suggested to the blue cat.

"Ok. Here." Happy hands her the golden Zodiac key. Once she regains her composure, everyone looks at her.

"I am connected with the path to the path of the Celestial Spirit world." A golden aura surrounded her, "Heed my call! Pass through the gate!" She summons forth her new Celestial Spirit. "Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body.

Lucy was shocked to see her new appearance.

"You summoned me, mistress?" The new Virgo asks her new master.

"Who're you?" Lucy questions.

"Hey Marco! You really slimmed down!" Natsu said to Virgo.

"I'm Virgo. I do apologize for causing you trouble." Virgo apologizes to them.

"Slimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Different person?" The rest of the group questions.

"Why do you look like that?" Lucy asks Virgo.

"I'm a devoted Celestial Spirit. I take whatever form my master prefers." Virgo stated to Lucy.

"You're other form was tough and powerful." Natsu said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Is that so?" She inquires, "If that is the case..." She changes her appearance into a overweight, tall stature, brutish face and two pony tails. "I'll use this form once again." Everyone was shocked to see her old look, except for Erza as she didn't fazed at all. Leone was laugh so hard on the floor. Kanji and Yosuke fainted, Chie and Yukiko turned pale, Rise cowers behind Yu, Naoto lowers her cap so she does not look at the Celestial Spirit, Yu just stares at the spirit.

"Don't listen to him! Your skinner form is way better!" Lucy shouted to her spirit as she reverts back to her new look.

"Very well miss." Everyone sighs in relief.

"We're in a big rush! Can we form the contract later?" Lucy asks kindly.

"Of course, mistress."

'I don't like the sound of mistress...'

"Maybe Queen of Dominatrix?"

"NO!"

"Princess?"

"That's more like it." She smiles from her new 'nickname' by Virgo.

"How is she a princess?" Gray mutters out loud and questions.

"Just hurry up."

"Very well then." Virgo instantly digs herself underneath the ground.

"Nicely down!"

"Good thinking Lucy." Erza gives Lucy her type of hug, which Lucy felt the hardness of Erza's armor. Once everyone got into the hole, Natsu put the unconscious on his back and goes into the hole. Everyone was wondering why he was carrying the dark mage on his back but it was no use because of Natsu's stubbornness.

Once everyone was outside, Yu manifested his persona mask and looks at his friends "I'll be going on ahead. It'll be easier with my power." With that said, Yu puts on his mask and flies away.

"Is Narukami-kun always like this?" Erza asks her companions.

"Sometimes back at our world. Yu has been always like this, he's wants to make sure that none of us get seriously get hurt. That's one thing about him that all of us admire about him. He'll go to get lengths to make sure his friends are alright and that they don't end up on the midnight channel." Yosuke explains to rest of them.

"He's always puts his friends and family over himself. That's one of the reasons why we all trust in him." Kanji added.

'I'm even more intrigued, what makes you tick? Are your friends the reason why you act this way?' Erza questions in her head as the winds started blowing heavily.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo holds Lucy's skirt down.

"What about your own?"

"Oi oi..." The men started having a nosebleed from seeing Virgo's underwear instead.

* * *

With Yu

As Yu was rushing down to stop Erigor, he unexpectedly stopped as everything around him. Yu was wondering why time has stopped until he sees 5 familiar faces, well 4 to be precise.

"It's been awhile, Narukami." said a familiar voice as she walks up to greet him.

"Elizabeth?" Yu's eyes widen to see her since the Pre-1 Grand Pre. "You're here as well?" He asks her confusingly.

"With my master here as well as my older sister and our younger brother here, I was dragged here as well." She clarifies to the fool.

"Wait...brother?" He raises his left eyebrow in confusion.

"That would be me." Yu turns towards his left to see the presume brother. He has a similar appearance of Kanji Tatsumi, but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carries the Persona Compendium. "My name is Theodore or Theo for short. It is an honor to meet a guest of my older sisters." He bows his head in respect to the Fool.

'This pressure...' Yu thought as he too feels a incredible power from Theodore. "Why has time stopped?" Yu asks them.

"It is because there is something we need to tell you." He turns to his right to see Margaret. "As you already know that you were brought into this world for a reason. We've stopped time to bring you this message." She inquired.

"Message?"

"Just shut up and listen." He recognizes that hurtful tone. He sees Marie walking by Margaret.

'Same as always.' He rolls his eyes.

"Your journey has lead you and your friends to this new world where you'll make new friends but there is someone that shares that same fate as you." Margaret stated to him, causing Yu to be confuse.

"Someone here has the Fool's Arcana like you." Igor appears in front of Yu, "But what we didn't know is that his fate revolves around chaos. Our previous guest fate revolves death, your's is revolve around a mystery where as our next guest fate revolves around chaos and a great tragedy will happen in the future of this journey." Igor stated.

"Wait there is another guest here?" Yu questions the man in front of him. "And he happens to wield the Fool's Arcana?"

"In time he was but due to your journey still continuing on, fate decided to rush it forward." Theo stated to him.

"And because of that fate, he was chosen down a different path than his predecessors. Something caused him to changed his fate." Marie inquired, "Because of this phenomena, something changed and you took his fate without even knowing it."

"Wait I changed his fate?" Yu questions Igor.

"You didn't but I fear a powerful foe in the future must had changed both of your journeys." Igor replies.

"How is that possible?" Yu mutters out loud.

"Something in this world was the reason why it changed both destinies of the Fool's." Elizabeth said.

"And because of that Narukami; we want you to have a heads up so that you are prepared for this changed of fate. You must be cautious on actions of today, tomorrow or the future on what fate awaits you." Margaret said.

"Actions of today will cause questions in the future." Theo said in riddles.

"The message has been delivered. Farewell." Igor and the rest of them all disappeared as time once again moved forward and Yu continues on flying down the train tracks to stop Erigor but what he said concerns him. His journey unexpectedly changed his successor into the path of chaos.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for the no update; I've been busy with school work once again. What do you guys think of the chapter? There are changes and I know that but I wanted to give some of the Persona characters their actions (Sorry Ted).**

**I'll be introducing a partner system where the Persona users of 3/4 will partner up with the mages of Fairy Tail for example  
**

Yu and Erza  
Yosuke and Teddie  
Rise and Fuuka  
Yukiko and Chie  
Lucy and Yukari

**These will be the example partners for some of the upcoming arcs. Some of partners might change as they are not the final until otherwise.**

**I might need some ideas on how the Fairy Tail Persona users on how each of their persona's evolve. I have some ideas on Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. The persona users are listed here:**

Natsu: Pyro Jack - Black Jack  
KnightWalker: Artemis  
Erza: Athena  
Laxus: Seiryu - Kohryu or Hercules - Zeus  
Juvia: Mon Shuvuu - Queen Mab  
Gajeel: Castor  
Wendy: Angel - Sandalphon  
Levy - Metatron or Thoth-?  
Cana: Norn-?  
Elfman: Titan - Siegfried  
Mira: Lilim - Lilith  
Lucy: Shiva and Parvati - Ardha  
Gray: Jack Frost - King Frost

**If there are questions, please let me know and sorry for cutting this a bit short and I hope to talk to you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you guys for checking out this story and I can't believe that this story has 8.5k views. **

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Lullaby Arc  
The Reaper vs The Fool and the Dragon

Train track to Clover

As Yu kept on flying above the train tracks to Clover, he kept on thinking on the message the residence of the Velvet Room and Igor himself. The change of fate of him, his friends and his successor of the Fool's Arcana and Wild Card ability. He knows that fate can change at times but something must had happened to cause

'I changed his fate?' Yu couldn't help but wonder why their fates changed. 'Regardless, I need to stop Erigor.' He shakes the thought as he went full speed. 'Found you.' He manifested his sword and strikes the Reaper of Eisenwald on the back.

"H-How did you escape!?" Erigor questions. Yu only grins behind his mask.

"Like a dark mage wants to know." He points his blade at Erigor, "Sorry but I won't let you hurt the guild masters. I'll have to beat you." Electricity started flowing around Yu.

"You really think a punk kid like you can beat me?" Erigor tightens his grip on his scythe, "I like to see you try." Erigor charges at Yu, who blocks his attack with his blade.

"Persona." Yu summons his persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, and he strikes Erigor's back once more.

'Persona?' Erigor questions on what a persona is. 'Is this a forbidden magic? Lost Magic?' Erigor reflects Yu's attack and slashes at his persona, causing some pain on Yu's body. Erigor sees this and grins, 'So by slashing his persona causes some damage from the inside of his body. Interesting.' Erigor kicks Yu's midsection, sending him a few meters away from him. "Your power is very interesting boy. Why not join us instead? Your powers are something else and it could give us the power we need to rule this world!"

"Not interested." Yu replies back, "There's no way I would abandoned my friends for a mad man who is wants power and the power you are achieving is just stupid." Yu stated as his eyes turn golden, "Magatsu-Izanagi!" Yu summons the corrupt form of his initial persona.

'Wait he can change his persona?!' He thought as he was fighting against Yu's persona.

As Erigor was fighting against Magatsu-Izanagi, Yu coughed up some blood from his mouth, 'Even here huh?' he whips the blood from his hand onto his pants, 'I can't use Magatsu-Izanagi for that much. I can't be corrupted like back then. I won't hurt my friends.' He changes Magatsu-Izanagi into Metatron. "Heaven's Blade!" Metatron summons a holy blade of light and began its assault on the Reaper of Eisenwald.

'So this is the power of a persona huh?' Erigor blocks the Heaven's blade of Metatron. 'I need this power!' He growls as he is craving for more power.

'Even a mage can stand a chance against a persona? I guess my powers got nerfed. I guess that's what happens when my friends and I got teleported here and I have to make new bonds.' Yu coughs up more blood from using Magatsu-Izanagi. 'Damnit, even here I still suffer the corruption.' Yu felt pain from his left hand and sees the yellow veins. 'I went over my head on this one.' He then started to pant heavily.

Once Erigor slashes Metatron, he sees the instant pain it causes on Yu's body, he smirks on the weakness of a Persona. 'So any physical damaged or magic damaged on a Persona causes the user pain throughout it's body.' Erigor sees the pain from Yu's face. "Your done!" He charges with his scythe over his head.

"Not yet!" Yu's felt the power in his sword and as he led out a black aura coming out of the sword. "GRAAAAAHHHHH!" He slashes the air horizontally, unleashing a black beam-like attack at Erigor, which he didn't expect that attack to be very powerful. "Mind Charge!" Yu's veins on his forehead popped out. "Trumpeter!" Yu changes the persona from his head and summons one of his most powerful Personas. "Deliberate!" Trumpeter comes out and blows on his horn, decreasing his attack, speed and defense. "Heat Riser!" Yu increases his strength, speed and defense, "Megidolaon!" Trumpeter blows on his horn once more and blue/purple-ish giant orb on the train track , attacking both of them.

Both Yu and Erigor were consumed by the attack but both of them survived the attack. Erigor was in the air, with a few scars on his body from the attack while Yu unexpectedly fell off of the bridge from the impact.

'Damnit.' Yu thought as he was falling down, 'Why am I not strong enough?' he questions as he reaches the light in front of him.

"Not on my watch!" A familiar voice yells, Yu got a brief look to see a blue feline carrying a certain pink haired dragon slayer. "I got your back Narukami!" Happy lets go of Natsu as he rushes down to catch the Persona user. Once Natsu grabbed Yu's left wrist, He uses the magic lesson he learned from Macao. "Gotcha!" He lights up his feet with his fire magic and flies back to the train track.

"Natsu Dragneel, I heard you're Salamander of Fairy Tail." Erigor stated as he places his scythe on his shoulder.

"Yeah and?" Natsu lights up his fists, "There's no way that you're going to use that flute on the masters and I'll be the one to make sure you don't." Natsu charges at Erigor with all he's got. Erigor had the upper hand throughout the fight as he uses his wind magic to stop Natsu's fire magic.

"What's wrong Dragneel? Not enough spark? Hahahaa!" Erigor taunts the mage of Fairy Tail.

"Not even close!" Natsu shouts back and raises his fire magic around him "Fire..Dragon Roar!" His cheeks started puffing up and he puts his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. He unleashes a stream of fire at Erigor, Yu on the other hand was astonished to see Natsu's magic.

'Dragon Roar?' He thought in confusion, 'His magic allows him to have power's of a dragon?'

"Storm Wall!" Erigor created a wall of storm to block Natsu's roar, creating a explosion of the two magics. 'This is outrageous. Who is this guy?' Erigor questions after feeling some of Natsu's roar hitting the storm wall. 'This is the power of what wizards are in Fairy Tail?' He looks and is amazed by both of the powers of Yu Narukami and Natsu Dragneel. "It seems I have underestimated both of your strengths. What do you say we all fight for real this time?" Erigor said while he was in the air.

"hehehe." Natsu snickers, "Now I'm fired up!" Natsu couldn't contain his excitement.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor spins his scythe in a counter-clockwise and puts his arms in an "X" pattern in front of themselves, manipulating wind to spin around them until they are covered by an armor of wind.

"Iron Dragon's Fist!" Natsu jumps into the air and tries to punch Erigor but the wind armor reflects his attack.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" Erigor taunts the pink haired wizard.

"Wind Break!" Natsu looks behind him and sees Yu crushing a arcana and summons his persona; Isis. The wind break started to make Erigor's storm mail vanished, "Get him Natsu!"

"You're mine!" He pounded his fists together as his magic circle appeared in front of him, "Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!" He charges at Erigor once more but Erigor flies even higher than his original position.

"Storm Shed!" He created multiple sharp blades of wind at Natsu, who had to dodge the attacks.

'Damnit!' He continues to dodge the attacks until he finally manages to reach him, "Break...it...through!" He struggles to punch Erigor but the Reaper only pushes Natsu back to the ground. 'I can't reach him!' He pounds his fist on the train tracks in frustration.

"I thought both of you had a backbone than that. Well, no matter; I'll end this here." He first engulfs themselves with wind, then they place his two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves "Emera Baram!"

"Emera Baram!?" Happy was shocked to hear that, "That magic will slice up both of them!"

'Tch...' Both Yu and Natsu tighten their teeth together.

Erigor fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at both of them and destroys the railing in the process, "This is what happens when you cross with Eisenwald you fairies." He then taunts the two as they were flying behind Happy.

"Natsu! Yu!" Happy rushes towards his two friends. "Please get up!" He tries to get the two up.

"I'm surprise to see that both of your bodies are still intact. Not bad young mages." Erigor said, very surprise to see them, "I'll send the old geezers to join the both of you when I am done here. Using the sound of Lullaby, of course." Erigor was so full of himself as he continues on taunting the two mages and they heard enough.

"Will you shut up." Yu hissed as his aura changes from blue to black.

"Lullaby this and Lullaby that!" Natsu discards his jacket *wow sound effect* "If you want to get to gramps and the others, then fight us fair and square!" Natsu yells at the Shinigami.

'Impossible! How can they still stand up!?' Erigor questions in his mind, 'My magic should had killed them!' He didn't have enough time to react as Yu was right in his face.

"I'll show you my best!" He cut's through Erigor's body, and proceeds to cut him multiple times, "Cross..." Yu's blade started glowing with a black electricity around it and slashes Erigor's midsection, "Natsu!"

"I'm on it!" Natsu engulfs his body on fire, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu proceeds to punch every part of Erigor and finishes it with a fire uppercut, rendering Erigor unconscious. "That'll teach ya to mess with Fairy Tail!" He pounds his fists and smirks at the unconscious Reaper.

Yu lands down safely but he suddenly collapses from exhaustion. He then pants heavily and sweats. 'Damnit...' he looks at the ground, mad at his condition.

"Narukami!" Natsu rushes towards the Fool, "You ok?" He asks him, while he places Yu's right arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah...nothing serious." Yu replies back at the pink haired wizard, "Natsu...what was that magic you were using a second ago?" He asks.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic; a lost magic that is the only was to kill a dragon." Natsu explains, "I was raised by a dragon and learned it from my foster-father, Igneel."

"I see."

"Natsu's pretty strong Yu." Happy runs up to the two. "He's known for his destructive power." Yu questions as to why that is but he'll have to wait.

"Interesting..." Yu continues to pant, "Well, at least I know what power I'll be facing one we get back." Natsu chuckles at the Fool.

"You better not back out of the fight!"

"Don't worry Natsu, I made a promise after all." Yu replies back and hears a familiar saying.

'Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician's Arcana.' Yu has established the second Magician's Arcana in his new Social Link.

"Natsu! Yu!" The two turn their heads back and see their friends coming behind them in the mobile.

"Hey! What took you guys? It's already over." Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"Good work, both of you." Erza said as she stops the mobile, everyone gets out of the mobile and congratulate the both of them, Lucy helps Erza get out of the drivers seat.

"You sure you are ok Erza?" Lucy and Yukiko ask the scarlet haired knight.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." She replies at the two of them.

"Nice work Narukami." Akame said.

"Thanks." Yu replies, "Sorry for going on ahead, figured I stall Erigor." He apologizes to them all.

"Don't sweat it Narukami, we were dealing with some of the other mages on the way here." Leone replies back at the Fool.

"She's right partner. Some of the other Lackeys were on their way and decided to take care of that." Yosuke said to his best friend.

"I think we got all of the mages, I don't sense anyone else coming." Rise commented and looks at her crush's left hand, "Senpai! Your arm!" She pointed out as she rushes to her crush.

"Dude!" Kanji couldn't believe that his friend and leader still has the corruption on his body.

"Is there something wrong?" Chelsea asks the group.

"Couple months ago in our world, there was something in my body that causes me to have these yellow veins popping out on my hand and the corrupted version of my initial persona." Yu explains to the group, "We still don't know what is the corruption but I can't go insane as my friends all know what that was." Yu finishes as the group of mages were all confuse.

"Each of us got a scar from the ordeal." Kanji says as he shows a scar on his left forearm. Chie with a near-fatal scar on the right side of her neck, Yosuke's left ankle, and Naoto's scar on the right side her lip. "Rise and Yukiko managed to 'heal' Yu-senpai as they don't have scars."

"So there is a dark power in you that you have no control of?" Gray questions.

"Yeah," Yu nods, "I'm still trying to figure out what is causing this corruption." Yu said as Rise begins to heal her crush's left hand.

"Hopefully this isn't serious." Rise commented as for some reason; Yu's left forearm begins to take on a different shape. "What the?" She questions as do the others.

"Sensei! The corruption in your body for some reason is changing in this world!" Teddie yells panically. Yu's arm changed into a red colored like armor towards his knuckles, the yellow veins changed into a golden lining, pieces of his skin changed into a blue colored skin, his palm, fingers and veins changed as well and his elbow bone started popping out of his arm, extending to a demon-like look.

"Dude! His left eye changed colored as well." Yosuke pointed out as they all see Yu's left eye changed from a gray color to a blue colored eye.

"Yu-kun!" Yukiko rushes to her crush's side, "Salvation!" She crushes the arcana and her persona. She tries her best to heal Yu's arm but the change was now permanent. Yu screams in agony as the change was taking it's toll on his arm, everyone wanted to help the Fool but they couldn't do nothing. Kageyama on the other hand sees the cursed flute, Lullaby, laying down on the ground. With a grin on his face, he takes the flute and the mobile.

"Thanks for the opportunity, Flies!" He drives off with his shadow magic driving the mobile away. Everyone was in shock of the action.

"After him!"

* * *

**That ends the chapter guys. Yu Narukami has found one of his new powers in the Fairy Tail universe and it is called the Devil Bringer. There are some Personas that are corrupted in their own way (good and evil personas). Those of you wondering what Yu's corruption is, I'll be explaining it in Persona 4 College. The rest of the Persona users will be getting their own powers soon, starting with Chie and Yosuke before the start of the Galuna Island Arc. Yu has established a new Social Link with the Dragon Slayer and it'll be a interesting bond between the two.**

**The next chapter will end the Lullaby arc and Yu facing his successor of the Wild Card. Hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always; I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for checking out this story and today is the end of the Lullaby Arc and the start of Yu bonding with friends at Fairy Tail.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

End of Lullaby Arc  
Lullaby and the successor

Train tracks to Clover town.

The team couldn't believe that Kageyama would do such a thing, even after the guys went their way to heal him from his injuries against Chie at the train station. Erza was ticked off when he not only took Lullaby laying on the ground, he also took their magic mobile and took off in a hurry.

"After him!" Erza orders the group.

"Hang on Erza, what about Narukami-kun's arm!?" Lucy asks the scarlet haired knight as they all see Yu groans in pain. He tightens his grip on his left forearm and pounds his fist on the train tracks, trying to deal with the pain.

Erza didn't know what to do, she never knew what would happen in these situations of these transformations. "I-I do not know." She replies sadly and hangs her head low, "I don't know what to do. This is a first for me..." She says and is actually very worried about him as well.

"**ARRRRHHHHHHH**!" Yu led out a demonic roar as his friends were all surprise to hear that coming out of his mouth. He continues to roar like a demon for the next 5 minutes, once he was done; the blue from his palm and other open parts of his arm started to glow. Panting heavily, Yu collapses on the tracks face-first.

"Dude!" Yosuke rushes to his friends aid and shakes him.

"Is he alright?" Naoto asks him.

"I don't know. He unconscious but breathing. Pulse is now at a normal rate." Yosuke replies back.

"I guess we'll have to carry him until we reach the other masters." Kanji walks up to his friend and leader and puts him over his right shoulder. Rise summons her Persona Kouzeon and scans Yu's body.

"The corruption from Yu's forearm completely changed and transformed his arm into an unknown. It's origins are pointed to be somewhere here." Rise stated based on the info, "Anyway we're only a couple of miles away from the meeting with the guild masters."

"Good." Erza was relieved of sorts, "Is there a way for us to get there within 30 minutes." She asks them.

"I think I have a beary good idea." Everyone looks at Teddie, "We can make our Bearsona's change shape from small to big." The investigation team forgot they can do that.

"He's right, I totally forgot about that!" Chie remembers from the 'disappearance of that Mitsuo Kubo' during their summer break. "We'll explain later, Persona!" She crushes the arcana and summons her faithful Persona.

"Let's go Takeji Zaiten!" Kanji smashes his arcana and summons his persona. "Come on, we ain't gonna let that bastard Kageyama kill the guild masters. Just hop on." Kanji tightens his grip on Yu's clothes as he jumps onto his Persona.

"Bearsona!" Teddie slashes his arcana as his Persona, Kamui-Moshiri appears.

With nothing to lose, the other Persona users and the mages jumped to either Kanji's or Teddie's Persona.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Leone and Erza went with Kanji.

Yosuke, Chelsea, Happy went with Teddie and the others went with Chie and her Persona.

Natsu instantly regretted the idea as his cheeks puffed up from his motion sickness.

"Is he going to be alright?" Chie asks.

"Remember that he suffers from Motion Sickness, it can't be helped." Gray says.

"How can my Bearsona be a car?" Teddie questions.

"Just save it for later Teddie and focus on getting us there." Erza orders the bear, who instantly looks on ahead in fear of making eye contact with the red haired beauty.

Yu's Mind

As the team was on their way to guild master's meeting; Yu was still unconscious in his own world. Seeing only the fog cover his inner world based on his home town city of Tokyo, Japan.

'I am I here?' He questions as he takes one step and the lights of the city all turned on.

_Good to see you...king._ Yu turns around to see the corrupt version of his Persona: Magatsu-Izanagi.

"Wait...Magatsu?" He mutters out loud in confusion, "Why are you here?"

_Well King...since you already know Izanagi is your other self, I represent your other self; the bad side. _Magatsu explains as he draws out his sword. _You know why you are here? _He questions.

"I take it that you want to corrupt me to harm my friends like last time. But you already know you can't." Yu retorted back to his corrupt Persona.

_Oh but you forgot one thing; Your left arm. _Magatsu pointed out, _The corruption from his world changed your arm and you will fall under it's corruption. _Magatsu laughs manically in Yu's mind.

"I don't think so. I won't fall that easily to any evils that might cause trouble to my friends." Yu replies to Magatsu-Izanagi. "I'll use this power to protect my friends instead of harming them."

_Hahahaha! I like to see you try Narukami. Remember that in our world, you were corrupted when you entered Magatsu-Inaba months ago! You had a hard time trying to control the corruption, and when each fight against the shadows of your friends and Sho; your corruption spread throughout your mind and your Personas that have devil or demon origin, all helped spread it until you managed to be 'healed' by those bitches, Rise and Yukiko. _Magatsu laughs as Yu charges at his corrupt Persona with his blade at it's throat.

"I dare you to say that one more time." Yu growls as his right eye turns golden.

_Ooh, decided to put on the big boy pants huh? _Magatsu taunted as he smirks behind his mask. _You really think that you can beat your own Persona King? _

"Even if you are my Ultimate Persona of the Hunger or Jester Arcana, I control you." Yu growls at his Persona. It doesn't matter!" He cuts off his Persona's right arm and takes the blade from the disarmed Persona.

_Oh HAHAHAHAHA! You aren't playing King hahahaha! _Magatsu continues to laugh, _Do you understand why I'm the one to bring this out of you? Because I am a part of you! _

"Shut up!" Yu decapitates his Persona as his left eye turns red, "I won't fall to this darkness inside of me, not back then and not now." He said determinedly as he looks at his Ultimate Persona dissolving into nothingness. "I will conquer my other self." He then collapses as he leaves his inner world where a feminine figure walks up to the now unconscious Yu Narukami.

'So...he manages to conquer one of his corrupted Personas like it was nothing. I wonder what lies ahead of this boy's future.' The female thought as she caresses his cheeks lovingly, 'His potential will determine the fate of Fairy Tail, will he stay true to himself not be conquered by his dark side or will he fall and turn his back on his friends. Only time will tell.' The female thought as she disappears into nothingness and his world turns blink.

* * *

Outside of Guild Master's Conference, 5 miles away 8:50 P.M.

As the team was hurrying to the guild master's conference, everyone's worried about the 'leader' Yu Narukami as he has been unconscious for the past couple of hours. Rise and Yukiko are beyond worried for their friend and crush.

Lucy felt sadden to see one of her new friends was injured in the fight against Erigor the Reaper. 'Even against Erigor with his Personas, Narukami-kun still still got injured. I hope that his injuries aren't that serious.' She turns around to see Rise continuing her examination of Yu's left arm. 'She must really care about him huh?' She couldn't help but be jealous of Rise. With her (Rise) finding that someone already and even though she's still young, Lucy wonders if she'll find that someone.

"There it is." Erza pointed to the large building.

"Alright. Ted, lets head down now!" Kanji yells across to the bear as both of the Persona users were descending down to the ground. Kanji picked up Narukami's body up and jumped down to the ground as everyone else did. "Erza-san, what should we do?" He asks the S-Class knight.

"We have to find Kageyama before he can play's Lullaby. He won't be that far." She orders the group as Natsu and the others went their separate ways to find Kageyama while the Persona users were thinking on what should they do.

"Is he even going to be alright if we leave him here?" Yosuke questions.

"I don't think so. We're new to this world and we don't know if there are any monsters that might pop up out of no where." Chie replies back.

"Can we try to wake him up? He's been out for the past couple of hours." Naoto asks the group.

"Maybe if we can find those same items we used during our time in the TV world..." Yukiko tries to finish but,

"We didn't bring the items from our world Yukiko-senpai." Kanji said. "Remember we went to check things out and the next thing we know is that we're in this bizarre world."

"It's still bizarre on why we're here though. I understand that this is one of the trials Yu-senpai that he mention but why in Fairy Tail?" Naoto tries to come up with an idea but couldn't.

"Maybe because it was part of someone's plan." They see Yu getting up his feet.

"Dude!/Senpai!/Narukami!" His friends were surprise to see Yu on his feet.

"Senpai! Are you ok?" Rise asks her crush.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just saw and heard stuff." Yu had to use his sword to balance himself, "I didn't think that the corruption from last December would change my arm in the process." Yu looks at his now demonic left arm, "I have to figure out the truth behind my left arm's corruption and find the truth of us being here." He then clinches his fist together as blue aura manifested in front of him.

"Dude!" Yosuke was surprise to see something coming out of Yu's arm, including his friends.

"Sensei! What is that thing?" Teddie asks his friend and teacher.

"Even I don't know but this was originally part of the corruption from what my Persona stated." Yu briefly stated to the group. "I guess this is my 'magic' in this world." Yu started moving his actual fingers and the 'phantom' arm started moving its fingers. "Looks like I gain an extra arm."

"So are we all going to find out what our 'magic' powers are going a be?" Kanji asks the group.

"That might be a possibility. I guess we'll have to wait until that moment comes. For now, let's help out the others looking for Kageyama." Naoto said as the others all nodded in agreement and hurried off to rejoin Erza and the others.

Meanwhile at two different locations, two men in the west; were watching over the Persona users, Sho Minazuki and Tohru Adachi.

"So, it looks like Yu gained a new power." Adachi stated plainly.

"Even so, it won't matter. I'll defeat him." Sho said with determination in his voice.

"I like to see you try hahaha!" Adachi just laughs as if it was nothing, "I mean seriously, this whole world is still unknown to us and Yu-kun just got a new power. You honestly think you'll stand a chance against him where you are at?" Adachi questions the red haired teen.

"Tch." He knew that Adachi was right.

"Just as I thought. You need to observe the scene and who knows, you can strike down Yu when the time is right but only when the time is right." Adachi instructed to him, who only nods as the two continue on observing the Persona users.

Just north of the Persona Users; a teen with black curly hair, grey eyes in a a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

'So...this is my predecessor huh?' He looks at the college student, Yu Narukami. 'After my months in stealing the riches and the hardships of my life,' He grins, 'I didn't think that I would be transported to this world and find the best riches there are.' He takes out his pistol from his back pocket and a knife from his ankle brace. 'I have to test him and see how powerful he is...' His eyes turn golden as he disappears in thin air.

Outside of the Guild Master's Conference, 9:10 P.M.

After dealing with the other guild masters, Makarov decided on getting some fresh air after staying in the main hall for the last couple of hours.

"haha..about time I got out of that hell hole." Makarov grinned like a pervert as his cheeks begin to turn red as he takes out magazine filled with beautiful women. "Ah I love seeing these kinds of beauties..." He made a goofy grin on his faces as he buries himself into the magazine.

Unknown to him, Kageyama manages to find the conference hall. "All right, even from this distance; they'll hear the noise from Lullaby.' He grins as he can hear some kissing noise? "Eep!" He shrieks as he turns to his right to see Makarov making goggly eyes on the magazine.

"These girls are so lovely! Wizards these days are so high-leveled, on the inside and outside! Their glamour shots are the best!" He couldn't help himself and act like a fool, "Well I better head back before the others scowl me." Kageyama sweat drops from Makarov acting like a buffoon. Makarov turns back to see Kageyama staring at him, "Eep!" He too shrieks like a girl and covers the magazine. "No! It's not what it looks like! I was doing some research! I've done nothing to be ashamed of!" He tries to cover up his act.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Kageyama sighs in annoyance as he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"Your injured?" Makarov looks at Kageyama's wounds, "You must wondered a great distance to managed to be here."

"I've been looking for a place that can heal me properly." He lied through his teeth and sees a golden opportunity. 'Um..excuse me?" Makarov looks Kageyama. "I was wondering if you would listen to a song I wrote." He said.

"Well make it quick."

As Kageyama's lips were about to touch Lullaby, he hesitated.

_Legitimate guilds are nothing but a joke!  
For people with little skulls, they shouldn't act so big!  
This is revenge against the magic world that imprisoned us in the darkness and took our lives!  
_

_That won't give you your rights back! _He recalls Lucy telling him those words.  
_Live a little more positively. All of you.  
Kage! We need your help!_

'I can't do it...' Kageyama thought.

"There they are!" Natsu pointed as him and the others were about to move.

"Shh!" They all got spooked when they all saw a fat bald man up close to them, minus Erza. "It's getting to the good part! Watch carefully!" He walks up to Natsu and Gray closely, "You boys are cute! You're just my type!" Natsu and Gray seriously freaked out when he was this close to them.

"Who's that?" Lucy and Chelsea asks the S-Class Knight.

"That is Master Bob." Erza stated.

"Oh Erza-chan? My have you grown!" The fat bald guy is Master Bob, the guild master of the Blue Pegasus.

"Creepy." Akame said monotone.

"Don't say another word." Said a man with a 10-gallon(?) hat and a dog collar.

"Wait, he's Quatro Cerberus..."

"Master Goldmine!

Back to Kageyama, he still couldn't bring himself to play the death flute. He kept one hearing the words from Lucy and the others.

"What's wrong? Can't play it?" Makarov asks him. Kageyama couldn't do it. "Nothing will change." He stated to him, making him confuse as well. "The weak will always remain weak. But weakness isn't necessarily bad. People are weak creatures by nature. People's insecurities are why guilds exist in the first place. Why comrades exist. They come together and move forward together, to live their lives to the fullest. If you're clumsy, you might run into more obstacles and take a long way around, but as long as you take that first step with faith in tomorrow, you'll find that strength will emerge on its own. You'll be able to smile and live life to the fullest." Makarov stated to Kageyama, who was stunned to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "You don't need that flute."

Without a moments delay, he tosses the flute and kneels on all fours. "I surrender." The mages all hurried down to their master.

"what are you all doing here?!" Makarov said surprisingly to see his children here, "Wait who are the rest of you!?" He looks at Chelsea, Akame and Leone confusingly.

"We're your new children!" Leone said happily.

"NANI!"

Soon a lightning bolt fired at the mages but Yu stops the lightning bolt from hitting them. "Persona!" He crushes the arcana and changes into his Persona Izanagi-no-Okami. He charges right where the lightning bolt came from and sees a man flying.

"So you're my successor." He growls as the man behind the mask grins.

"And you are my predecessor." His right eye turn golden as he slashes Yu's midsection with his wings.

"I never thought I would get a chance to face my predecessor with the ability of the Wild Card."

'So he has the Wild Card ability?' Yu thought as he looks down to see a massive cut on his midsection, 'He's probably a high school student but yet his powers are almost close to mine.' Yu was trying to know what this guy might have.

He takes out a pistol and aims it at Yu's head. 'A gun?'

**Bam!**

His successor shot Yu's mask, destroying the upper left of Yu's mask. 'A pistol can do this much damage?' He couldn't believe that a handgun destroyed the upper left of his mask, giving Yu a cut on his forehead in the process.

"Hahahaha! You sure that you wield the Fool Arcana? I never thought that you were this weak! Ahahahahaha!" The successor continues on laughing and mocking Yu, as he gritted his teeth together.

"Don't think I'm that weak kid. I'm more than capable on taking you down." Yu's left eye turned red. "I even get a chance to get to use this." Yu dissolves Izanagi's left arm and shows his demonic arm.

"Oh..." he is rather impress with Yu's left arm. He looks at his watch, telling him that the 'show' was over "I guess this is the end of the show. From here on out; I'm known as the Phantom. Nice seeing you too, Yu Narukami." In the blink of an eye 'Phantom' disappeared without a trace.

'Wait...he can vanish like that?' Yu questions as he felt a dark force coming from behind him.

[Yu-Senpai!] Yu hears Rise via her Persona, [Lullaby changed form! It's an actual living monster!]

"Wait that thing was alive?" Yu questions out loud.

[The guild masters told us that it was made by a dark mage long ago named Zeref, who is said to be the most evil mage in all of history.] Rise explains to him as the flute takes on it's true form.

"It's huge!" The mages said loudly.

"I'll devour your souls!" Lullaby proclaimed.

"This magic is known as Living magic, changing already known dark items into living creatures at swordsmanship will." Master Goldmine explains to the rest of them what living magic was.

"So, who's soul should I devour first!?" Lullaby questions the mages with a grin on it's face.

"Natsu, Gray, Get everyone to safety." Erza orders them but it ticked off both of them.

"Don't order us around..."

"Like your the boss of us!"

"You heard me." She growls as the two mages went into the Happy duo.

"AYE sir!" The marched together in unison.

'There goes that Happy 2...' Everyone else mutters in their head. Without a moments delay, Lullaby fired a beam attack from it's mouth; destroying a piece of the mountain.

"Now then!" It turns it's attention to the mages of Fairy Tail, "I've decided to devour all of your souls, Wizards!" It takes one step towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Bring it on!" Natsu pounded his fists together.

"Good luck!" The guild masters said, distance away from the mages.

"Can they seriously take an ancient monster?" Lucy questions.

"What about you Lucy?" Happy asks next to her.

"None of my Celestial are free today and I'll be just getting in their way." Lucy replies back to the cat.

"Sounds like an excuse." He stated plainly.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Lullaby's 3 eyes started to glow purple as it yells a magic circle above it's head.

"It a horrible voice!" Lucy tries to cover up her ears from the dreadful voice of Lullaby.

"Let's go!" Erza draws out of swords and charges in, along with her friends minus Rise and Chelsea.

"Marakunda!" Teddie slashes his arcana as his Persona decreases Lullaby's defense.

"Requip!" Erza changes her normal armor into her Heaven's Wheel armor and slashes Lullaby's cheeks.

Gray opens his left palm and closes his right fists, "Ice Make: Lance!" He created over a thousand lances made of ice and aims it Lullaby's chest.

"My turn!" Natsu pounded his fists together as his magic circle appeared in front of him, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He lunges himself towards Lullaby and punches Lullaby's right cheek. Leone and the others all decided to help out and beat the living hell out of Lullaby. Everyone got to see Leone's magic; a lioness take-over magic, Akame's swordsmanship and the Persona users Personas.

Everyone managed to make a dent on Lullaby's physical body.

"GRAHHHH! Your all dead!" Lullaby prepares itself to use it's magic but... *Weeze*

'What the?' They all thought from the noise of the monster.

"What happened to my beautiful music!?" Lullaby yells and wonders about its music.

'I see. With everyone hitting Lullaby at once at different points of it's body; the sound of the flute became more off-tone.' Yu and Lucy thought as Lullaby began sulking in shame.

"Natsu!"

"I'm on it!" Natsu pounded his fists together and puff up his cheeks, "Fire Dragon Roar!" He led out a powerful Dragon's Roar attack at the ancient living monster, destroying it completely.

"He did it!" Everyone cheered as Lullaby was beaten and reverted back to it's original state. Yu was glad to see that Lullaby was beaten and he flies down to congratulate the fire-dragon.

"Nice job Natsu." Yu congratulated the him. "Sorry if I didn't help you guys out." He apologizes to the others.

"Don't sweat it partner." Yosuke looks at him and sees him bleeding from his forehead, "Yo dude! You're bleeding." He pointed out.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." He stated and dissolves the outer appearance of his Persona.

"Senpai, you need to be healed." Rise said worryingly.

"Don't worry Rise, I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch." He tries his best to not make his friend worried but too late.

"If only you can stop acting so cool...I guess it's one of the reasons why I love you!" She hugged his waist as Yu sorta return the hug.

"Calm down Rise. I'm not gonna die." He said cooly.

"So, I take it that when you all hit it's body, you all made sure that the notes were off and sounded very bad. Nice going guys." Erza smiles at the Persona users for a good job and turns her attention to Natsu, "Good work Natsu." She says as she 'hugged' Natsu in her way.

"hard..."

"Uh...guys..." Everyone turns their attention to Chie, who was pointing at the destruction and everyone sweat dropped.

"THEY OVER DID IT!" The guild masters all yelled out in unison. Master Makarov's ghost came out of his body as Erza tries to get the 'ghost' of Makarov back to his body, Everyone else turned pale when they weren't holding back on Lullaby.

Elsewhere

Sho and Adachi were astonished to see the Persona users helping out the mages of Fairy Tail. Adachi just grins while Sho remained emotionless.

"Hahahaha oh they actually did some damaged on that thing. I can't believe that thing was not as strong as they say." Adachi didn't care as he laughs randomly.

"It doesn't matter Adachi. But there is one thing that was interesting."

"That man known as 'Phantom' is the successor of the Wild Card and he is able to take control of his Persona like Yu and the others." Adachi spins his revolver around.

"Have you heard of that name?" Sho asks.

"Sorta. Even back in Jail; I heard that a teenager around your age making some heists in during his time as a freshmen student. I didn't think he was a Persona user." Adachi explains to his accomplice. "This is getting good, let's get out of here before anyone else spots us." With that said, Sho and Adachi vanished without a trace.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. The Lullaby arc is officially over and the bonds Yu will make will now take over a few chapters until Galuna Island starts. I've been sick for the past couple of days and couldn't get this chapter out until today.**

**The Protagonist of Persona 5 made his official debut as 'The Phantom' as I have no idea what his actual name is. He'll be one of Yu's main rivals throughout this story and Sho will be one of his S.L. links (even though Sho can be a guest to the Velvet room if I remember correctly from Arena Ultimax). **

**The next chapter will have the Yu vs Erza vs Natsu fight and Yu will unlock another S.L.. I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you guys for checking out and showing your support on this story. **

**It is now time for the bout between Natsu, Erza and Yu and to show them what a Persona can do in these situations against his friends.**

**I do not own neither series**

"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
{Izanagi} Persona Talk/Rise communicating through her Persona

* * *

The Dragon, The Fool and the Empress

* * *

Era: 8:45 A.M.

Right now, the magic council are disccusing what transpired 2 weeks ago on the Eisenwald incident where some of the mages of the dark guild took an important item from a certain dark mage a few hundred years ago.

"Thanks to the wizards of Fairy Tail, Eisenwald was stopped and so was Lullaby." One of the councilors stated as he shows the cased Lullaby flute.

"But don't forget that Dark Guilds are growing at a fast pace." One of the councilors retorted back.

"We need a plan to eradicate them all before it is to late." Said another councilor.

"But how do we do that?!" A female councilor yells at one of the other councilors.

"I'm still puzzled on how Eisenwald still got their hands on one of Zeref's cursed items." Yajima said with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's one thing we're currently investigating. The blame of losing one of Zeref's items might extend to us for losing it."

"Well whatever the case, it would seem that a pain in our side known as Fairy Tail has done us a favor in taking the dark guild out and getting Lullaby back to us." The councilors turn their heads to the blue haired councilor known as Siegrain.

"I'm also surprised to see a small group of mages take them down." said a dark purpled haired teen known as Ultear Milkovich.

"Don't forget that they also saved the guild masters and we have to thank them for not letting us give up our hard earned positions to save F.A.C.E." Siegrain stated calmly.

'Don't forget that just because they did one good deed doesn't give them a free pass!"

"Then why don't get get a chance to discuss this with them on the situation." Everyone looks at Siegrain venomously, except for Ultear. "If we were to 'blame' them for the damages, the other legal guilds will make sure not do to anything stupid since Fairy Tail is a well known and is a respective guild." He clarified to the group as they all nodded in agreement.

"I also have something interesting to show you." Everyone turns their attention to Ultear, "There is one member of Fairy Tail that shows a very interesting power. Something they called it a Persona." She shows a small video of Yu Narukami's ability.

"Is there such a power called a Persona?" one of the councilors asks his peers as well.

"Well based on the reports of some guards at the Train station, he has clearly stated that a silver haired teen presumedly about 19 or 20 years old based on what Makarov written about his new 'children' joining Fairy Tail. His name is Yu Narukami, a potential S-Class mage to a SS-Ranked wizard with a power they call a Persona and he isn't alone as his friends are also Persona-Users." Ultear stated based on the reports in her hands.

"Is this power a Lost Magic? Like Dragon Slayer Magic like Natsu Dragneel's?" One of the councilors asks.

"Who knows but I would like for him to 'arrested' so we can see his power in person." Ultear replies.

"Well since we have to blame someone for the damages of property, We'll get Yu Narukami and question him on his abilities as a Persona User."

"Alright, meeting adjourn."

* * *

Time Skip (2 weeks later) Magnolia, 10:23 A.M.

It has been 2 weeks since the mages of Fairy Tail stopped Eisenwald and Lullaby from harming the guild masters. During those 2 weeks, the fairies were actually lost for a week in a canyon. It is known as Clover Canyon; a canyon that most mages are never to be heard or to be seen again. They were also very hungry on the journey to go home since they all decided to follow directions from the blue feline known as Happy.

They ended up fishing for the 'legendary' flying fish for lunch but they (mostly Natsu) only caught one fish and it was for Happy since he complained a lot and with one huge bite on the 'legendary fish' Happy devoured the fish but he ended up disgusted by the sheer taste or after taste. After that, they found a hidden village where it was completely deserted, leaving the fairies to find out what had happened to the villagers. They found nothing throughout the village, minus some mushrooms that Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy found and the boys were so hungry that mushrooms actually grew out of their heads. Yu and his friends along with the other remanding fairies in the village searched the houses for any signs of life but nothing.

Makarov learned that the disappearance of the villagers was actually a mistake as they were consumed by a forbidden magic; Living magic. The houses and stores became monsters and the fairies had to survive the onslaught of monsters trying to kill them, that is until Makarov undid the spell, returning everything back to normal and scowling at the villagers for using such a magic. Soon the mages left the town but they forgot to eat before they left. Yu forged the Hierophant Arcana during his time talking to Makarov.

During the first week of them returning back home, the fairies decided to hold off the bout between Natsu, Yu and Erza since Yu was seriously weak as he couldn't control the power in his left hand. There was something inside of him that is trying to control him but Yu would not let that happen to him as he uses his own will power to maintain his control of his own darkness. It took him 5 days to maintain some control in his left arm with the support of his friends.

Now after getting better in a week and 2 days, Yu returns back to the guild with his left arm in a cast where everyone, minus Gray and Lucy were all present.

Lucy's Apartment

'Hey mom, I hope you are doing well. I recently joined the guild I read so much about, Fairy Tail. I ended up meeting a one of the members of Fairy Tail, His name is Natsu Dragneel and no he is not my boyfriend if you were going to ask. I have to thank him for showing me the way to Fairy Tail and now I'm a full fledged member of the guild and I got to meet so many new friends in the guild and I got to meet a group of Friends with a extraordinary power called a Persona. The leader of the group is Yu Narukami and he is seriously a cool guy, I didn't think that he was this powerful based on his presence. Everyone that's his friends were also strong in their own for example: Yosuke's is the fastest but he gets into trouble with one of their friends; Chie. Kanji is weird but in a good way I think, Yukiko-san shows beauty and grace with her fire magic but has a weird laugh in my honest opinion, Chie-Chan fights like one of the legendary martial artist mages from the history books and she fights like one of them (Bruce Lee), Teddie is a pervert, Rise is interesting because she's more of a support than a fighter and she has a deep affection to Narukami-kun and I think it's sweet that she found her true love.

'After meeting them, we got to meet Erza-san, who is one of the two female S-Class wizards and is the strongest female in the guild and she's a bit scary when you make her mad but she's actually really cool to hang around with. She told us, well more to Natsu and Gray, about a mission where she needs help tracking down a guild known as Eisenwald where they plan on killing the guild masters and luckily we were able to stop them along with some new friends along the way, thanks to Narukami-kun asking if they would like to join us on the mission. Most of the dark mages were arrested but no one has found Erigor after the ordeal. I honestly didn't think that I was going to sign up for something this big as it reaches the news and was the hot topic for the past 2 weeks. I'm kinda scared if Erigor decided to show up at Fairy Tail but I know we'll be saved since I'm part of the strongest team with Natsu, Gray Erza and Happy, along with Narukami and his friends and Leone and her group.

'Everyone has each others back as we are a family and I miss having my real family though but it won't drag me down. I hope to see you again Mom. P.S. don't tell dad.' Lucy thought as she wrote down everything in her head in a letter to her mother. "Maybe I'll do some shopping, can't saved the world without some rest and spoiling myself once awhile." She stretches her limbs from sitting on her chair for awhile.

"Man, 70,000 jewels is pretty dirk cheap for a place like this." Lucy turns around to see Gray half naked on her couch, "Nice pad you got here Lucy."

"Intruder alert!" She kicks Gray on his chest, "No stripping in my house!" She yells furiously at the ice mage.

"Hang on! Let me explain myself." Gray shows his hands, trying to stop the angry blonde, "I was already naked when I got here."

"Get out." She pointed at the door.

"I figure as much. I thought you remember the fight between Natsu, Erza and Narukami. Since Yu couldn't fight last week due to his 'condition' with his left arm, the fights on today and Yu will hopefully make it."

"I thought it was cancelled with Yu's condition." Lucy looks at Gray with a confuse expression on her face.

"Well kinda but Natsu wouldn't let that happen since he wants his rematch with Erza and he wants to challenge Yu on as well." Gray explains to her, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

At Fairy Tail, everyone has gathered around Erza, forming a giant circle. Yu walks casually to see the group, "Did I miss something?" Yu questions his friends of Fairy Tail.

"I thought you remember Narukami." Yu turns his head around and sees Erza walking up to him, "The bout between you, Natsu and myself."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry, I've been trying to make sure I'm fully healed thanks to my arm." Yu shows his left arm to the red haired teen, who only nods since Yu was struggling to 'control' his arm last week during their time in the canyons.

"I hope that you're fine when we begin our bout." Erza stated firmly as she summons her faithful sword at hand.

"Don't worry, I plan on fighting you both with everything I got." Yu takes off the left forearm sleeve, revealing his demonic left forearm and he also materializes his right black glove and summons Tensa Zangetsu.

Natsu manages to make it to the bout on time. "Sorry I'm late." Natsu apologizes to the two, "I'm all fired up!" Natsu's fists were engulfed by his flames. Lucy and Gray manages to catch up to group.

"They're seriously going at it?" Lucy question and is worried.

"Hey Lucy." Mira and the others (Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Chelsea, Leone and Akame) all greeted the blonde haired teen.

"Well they better go through with it since there manhood is on the line." Elfman said with a smirk on her face.

"But Erza isn't a man."

"Well you got to admit, she's manly Mira."

"But won't that effect our strongest group Gray?" Lucy asks the ice mage.

"Strongest Group?" Gray questions her confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean our team with Natsu, you and Erza along with Narukami and his friends and Leone and her friends, hence the strongest group." Lucy clarifies to him. "You, Natsu and Erza are the strongest mages, along with Narukami-kun."

"We are? Yeah right, what idiot told you that lie?" Gray questions as he sees Mira crying in the corner, "I'm Sorry Mira! You're not idiot!" He tries to apologize to her to no avail.

"Real smooth Gray." The girls all said in unison dry tone.

"Well I don't think Natsu and Gray are _The_ strongest mages since there are other strong mages in the guild but I won't degraded them since they are indeed strong." Elfman said.

"But calling Erza the strongest women in the guild is a pretty safe bet." Said a petite blue haired teen, her name is Levy McGarden.

"For the guys, it's actually a rough call; we have 2 guys that are S-Class mages and the rest of us are potential S-Class mages, including Narukami-san and his friends as well." Said a orange haired teen with a tall hat, his name is Jet.

"All I met was that they all fit so well together, they have the best team chemistry." Mira stuttered at times from her crying.

"Says the teen that wanted me to make sure that both of the boys don't get into a fight with Erza being a few minutes later." Lucy retorts back at the white haired model.

"This fight is giving me some goosebumps and I'm pretty interested on the outcome of this match." Elfman said as he looks at the three of them standing.

"Yeah, this is going to be a interesting match up." Gray says as he crosses his arms together.

"Sorry Natsu, but I won't go easy on you." Both Yu and Erza stated to him as Erza changes her armor into her flamed empress armor and Yu changes his Persona into Mada, the ultimate persona of the Magician Arcana.

"Erza changes her armor into her Flame Empress Armor, giving her flame resistance by 50%." Macao explains to the group.

"And Yu changed his Persona into one of his ultimates. Mada is his strongest fire-based Personas, it can absorbed Natsu's fire magic and replenishes Yu's health too." Yosuke stated to the group as well, making everyone wonder if Natsu stands a chance against the two. Happy stares at the group of mages, thinking on who's gonna win.

"Half to Erza on the 3rd round and Narukami on the 4th." Happy places some money to the duo instead of his best friend.

"What the hell?! HAPPY!" Natsu yells furiously at his best friend.

"You're betting on your best friend losing? I don't want to pick a side since we might have to break up." She whines as since she doesn't want the group to break up.

"Get into the spirit Lucy, it's all for fun; well for Erza and Narukami's sake that is." Gray tries to get her to relax. 'But knowing Natsu, he'll try to out compete both of them.'

"I think Natsu-san wants to show everyone that he's stronger than Erza and Yu but I seriously doubt that." Rise commented as Makarov walks up to the three of them.

"Before we begin." Makarov surrounded a barrier for the three of them, "Just in case you three decided to destroy a building or two. No low blows or fatal wounds. The match will end with two of you down and out. Now Begin!" Makarov starts the match as the three mages charged at one another at the center of the barrier, Yu and Erza's blade clash one another and Natsu's fist hitting the two blades as well, creating a massive gale wind hit all of the mages.

"I didn't think they'll start out like this." Mira said, a bit surprise from the force of the attack.

"I think it's manly!" Elfman roars out.

"I seriously doubt that." Both Kanji and Yosuke replied back to the take-over sibling.

Natsu jumps back and puff up his cheeks, "Fire Dragon Roar!" He spewed out his Dragon's Roar at the two but Yu looks at Natsu unfazed.

"Sorry Natsu, but you're fire magic won't have a effect on me." Yu stated as Mada begins to absorb the Dragon Roar. "Any attack that you use that attacks either me or Erza, Mada will take away your fire." Once Natsu's fire dried out, Yu manifests his Arcana and slashes with his sword, "Mind Charge!" the veins popped out of the sides of his face. "Change: Helel!" Yu changes to the Ultimate Persona of the Star's Arcana, "Morning Star!" Helel appears behind Yu in his giant size, everyone looks at the Persona with awe; they never seen or feel this power coming from Yu. Helel shoots a massive star at the two of them, with all of them being consumed by the bright light. The whole ground shook from the blast but luckily for Makarov, the city is still the same but after the blast there was a massive hole from Yu's attack.

'Is this his true power?' Erza wonders as she manages to get up on her feet, part of her armor were damaged in the process. 'I can sense his power getting stronger and stronger as time passes by. He's accelerating at a fast pace.' Erza stated mentally, astonished on the fact that Yu is a potential S-Class mage to a SS-Class or even a Wizard Saint.

Natsu manages to get up from the blast and sees Yu standing tall, 'Wow! His Persona ability is incredible! Narukami is definitely a Fairy Tail mage.' Natsu grins as he cracks his neck and stretches out his limbs, "Not bad Narukami."

"I aim to please." Yu smirks as his electricity started flowing through his left arm and a blue flame engulfed his right forearm. "Come on, I know you guys still have more fight in you." Yu spins Tensa Zangetsu around his hand. His sword was engulfed with the fire as it turns from blue to black.

'Wait, the fire from Yu's left hand went to his sword? Was he learning to control his own fire?' Lucy thought, as she was in the crowd observing the fight. 'Maybe his Wildcard ability allows him to use any element related to his respective Pesonas.' She begins to wonder on the limitless potential of Yu's personas.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu lunges himself at Yu, who manifests his demonic left arm, catching Natsu's attack in the process. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, they never thought the day they would see someone catching Natsu's attack with their barehand or so. By catching Natsu's attack, it created a massive aftershock where some of the bricks started to levitate itself. Yu does a tossing motion and his demonic left arm tosses Natsu into the ground hard.

Erza dashes in the back of Yu,"You're mine!" Erza charges from behind Yu and he blocks her attack with his sword.

"Not today Erza." He said a bit arrogantly with a smirk on his face, "Pretty good."

"You expect otherwise?" She response with a smirk of her own.

Yu forces Erza to retreat back a few steps. Both swordsmen were breathing a bit heavily from the fighting while Natsu manages to come out of the ground, shaking off the dirt on his face.

"See, it's a good fight." Elfman says to blonde haired Celestial wizard.

"It's more one-sided since Yu isn't damaged at all and his ability to change his Personas give him an advantage over Natsu's power." Lucy replies back to Elfman.

"I still think Erza does stand a chance since Yu doesn't have Personas that can absorb physical attacks." Levy says.

"Don't think so I'm afraid." Everyone turns their attention to Teddie, "Sensei has Bearsonas that can reflect or absorb any attack from physical attacks or elements." Everyone's eyes widen from the statement, Yu has this won in the bag.

"Senpai is sure making this rough for Natsu-san and Erza-san." Kanji didn't think Yu was this strong.

"I have to agree with you on that Kanji-Kun. Yu-Senpai's power has increased during the couple of weeks we've been here." Naoto replies back.

"Maybe Yu-Senpai has been making some bonds with some of the members of Fairy Tail." Rise suggested to her friends.

"That could be one reason." Yosuke cups his chin and thinks.

With one more push, the three mages were about to charge at one another but until a gong sound stopped the match.

"This fight is over." Said a frog woman. "May I have your attention please I have come here under the orders of the Magic Council." Everyone's eyes widen once more as a council member of sorts is here in Magnolia.

"Seriously?" "No way!" "Why would they send her here?"

"Am I the only one to see that she's a frog!?"

"You're not the only one Lucy." The persona users all stated to her.

"Due to the Eisenwald incident; two of your mages have been charged with 11 accounts of criminal damages, Yu Narukami and Erza Scarlet: you are both under arrest." The Frog woman stated, shocking everyone of the S-Class knight and the Fool are under arrest.

* * *

2 hours later: Fairy Tail

Everyone was so bummed out that Erza and Yu were both under arrest for the damages and Natsu was turned into a salamander since he would had likely tried to rescue them both from the council.

"Please let me out!" Natsu begged his friend Mira to let him out.

"Look man, just face the music; if the council finds you guilty then there is not way to change their mind." Gray retorted back at the pyro-salamander.

"Can they do that?" Chie questions her friends.

"The Magic Council is the one to make these laws, so if they find you guilty then you're guilty plain as can be." Gray stated once more to Chie.

"But I don't think Narukami-kun has anything to deal with this and I think it should be Natsu placed under arrest." Yukiko stated, shocking the salamander in a bottle.

"Oh come on! I may destroy buildings but it happens! I didn't mean to destroy them in the process!" Natsu tries to defend himself and what they do during their missions.

"I still wonder why they arrested both of them? We've destroyed buildings but they always give us a fine in damages and we go on." Elfman scratches his the back of his head.

"I'm confused as you." Said a purple haired teen with glasses, her name is Laki.

"Can they really do this?" Rise questions her guild.

"They can but I think this is a first for our guild to have someone arrested for these charges that frog lady." Mira stated behind the bar.

"I wonder why they arrested Narukami. I don't recall him destroying anything." Yosuke tries to remember what happened 2 weeks ago.

"DAMNIT LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

National Council Fiore Branch, 12:35 P.M.

With both Erza and Yu in handcuffs, they were being escorted by the frog woman and a group of men for insurance policy. They walk through the quiet hallways of the Magic Council, until Erza stops to see a familiar face leaning on the wall.

"Siegrain." Erza mutters quietly as Yu looks at his friend confusingly and the frog woman and the others kneeled to a Saint.

"It's been quite awhile since the last time I've seen you Erza." Erza was about to show force against the Saint, "Don't try Erza as I'm merely a projection as I am currently in Era. In fact; the other members are also in a projection form as well." He stated calmly as he approaches her.

"Who're you?" Yu questions the man in front of him as he walks up to Erza's side.

"Ah, you must be that Persona-User: Yu Narukami. My apologizes, I am Siegrain, a 'friend' to Miss Scarlet here. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He introduces himself to Narukami calmly. "My apologizes but as you already heard, we aren't here for a trivial matter."

"So your the one behind this farce?" Erza scowls at her 'friend'.

"Let's be civil about this Erza. You should already know that I've always been a defender for your friends at Fairy Tail but the elders fear that if this continues on, order would soon go into chaos." Siegrain stated calmly.

"I see, so this is a ruse to make sure that you guys in the council can maintain order while giving us a light punishment and we'll be off on our way with nothing more than a pat on the back." Erza was surprise to hear this coming out of Yu's mouth while Siegrain was laughing lightly.

"I applaud you Narukami as you figure out what we are doing. I'm surprise you figure out the plan for today. Yes: it is all a ruse so that we maintain order by giving a 'punishment' to the most known guild in all of Fiore. Both of you are the scapegoats." Siegrain stated to them.

"Enough!" Erza growls at Siegrain.

"Just a friendly advice Erza." Siegrain walks up the Erza and cups her chin, "Don't tell anyone about you know what. For both of our sakes." He whispers to her but Yu heard it all, making him curious on what he is planning.

"I don't think she appreciates it that you're invading her own personal space Siegrain." Yu's sword appears at Siegrain's face in Era, shocking everyone but he wasn't fazed at all.

"At ease men," He makes his men calmed down with a hand gesture "Don't worry Narukami, it's only a friendly gesture and you certainly have my interest."

"I don't swing that way councilor." Yu snaps his fingers as he dematerializes his sword from Siegrain's face from Era as He then takes his leave and vanishes into the room in front of them.

"That was a stupid move Narukami." Erza growls at him silently.

"Sorry but I thought he was being a bit to close and I thought you wouldn't like someone invading your personal space is all." Yu apologizes to his friend.

"Well at least you mean well." Erza sighs in annoyance.

"You must be important if you know a Saint Miss Scarlet." The Frog woman says astonishingly.

"He's evil." Is all that Erza said, quietly.

Once the two entered the room, they see the council all staring at them with daggers in their eyes.

"This court room is now in session. Erza Scarlet and Yu Narukami: please take your stand." The frog woman stated and orders the two the take their stand. "You are both found guilty on the destruction of several properties in Clover town, the train station, the train tracks to the conference hall, the destruction of a mountain and the destruction of the conference hall."

"Well that was quick." Erza nudges Yu's side, telling him to shut up.

"Before we actually finish." Ultear interrupts the trial and stands up, "Yu Narukami; It has come to our attention that you have a certain power that nobody has seen. Can you explain on what your power is to us?" Ultear asks the Fool.

"Well...uh..."

"Ultear Milkovich."

"Ultear, as you stated you and the rest of the council haven't seen my power but only heard on what it is. My power is what the call a Persona, a mask of your other self that you don't want to admit." Yu stated to her, materializing his mask. "My friends and I have this power when we faced our 'shadow-self', a dark side in which we all didn't want to admit to the public."

"A shadow self?"

"Like I said councilor, a dark side we all do not want to admit." Yu repeated to the councilor.

"Can you show us?" Yajima asks politely to the mage.

"Sure thing." Yu opens his right palm open and a blue fired arcana appeared in his hands, "Persona!" He crushes the arcana in his hands and his Ultimate Persona appears behind him, "I wield my Ultimate Persona of the World Arcana; Izanagi-no-Okami.

"Amazing."

"Fascinating."

"Did you always had this power, Narukami?" Ultear questions him.

"Probably a year and a half ago since I've acquired this power of the Persona and the Wild Card Ability." Yu stated to the council woman.

"Wild Card?" One of the council members questions him, curiously. Without any delay; Yu changes his Persona into Ishtar.

"The ability of the Wild Card allows me to have multiple Personas at the same time based on the bonds I've made with my friends based on the specific tarot card. Ishtar here is my Ultimate Persona of the lovers Arcana." Yu briefly explains to the council.

"How did you obtain this power?" Said one of the councilors.

"Well...uh...I already knew of something that was apart of me that I didn't want to admit about a year or so, I was 'chosen' by a god in my world to see if Humans have the potential to see the truth behind the lies of others." The council was baffled on what Yu said, minus Yajima, Siegrain and Ultear.

"What do you mean by 'Your world'?"

"I'm not from this world councilor." Yu stated as everyone in the room minus Erza again, was surprise to hear that coming out of his mouth.

"He speaks the truth councilor, Narukami-kun and his friends are not of this world." Erza defends her friend and comrade.

"Well anything can happen, so let's go on what he says." Siegrain and Yajima thought of the same but Siegrain beats him to the punch.

"So this god of yours wanted to see if humans can see the truth behind lies and false faces?" Yu nods on what the councilor just said.

"That is correct councilor. By the way; was there any rumors or legends of my powers in your history?" Yu questions.

"I believe this might have some answers." Yajima takes out a book underneath his desk and a large explosion happens. Yu and Erza turn their heads around to see Natsu 'dressed' as Erza and they turn pale when they see him like this.

"I am the great and might Erza Scarlet! If you all have a problem with my guild you all can bite me!" Yu's and Erza's mouth hits the ground, as well as the councilors mouths were all shocked to hear that coming from him.

"Take them away." The elder councilor lightly hits his hammer.

"We're truly sorry your honor." Both Yu and Erza apologizes to him.

"What are you two apologizing for!?"

"Mind if I borrow this sir? I'll give it back to you when I'm done." Yu asks Yajima.

"Go on ahead, I'll just collect it from Makarov."

5 hours in a cell

"You are an idiot Natsu!" Erza yells and pounds the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry!" He whines in pain as she continues on pounding the living hell out of him, the guards were kinda scared while Yu was reading the book he got from Yajima, laying his back on the ground. "How should had I know it was gonna be a ruse!" Natsu tries to reason with his friend but it was no use as she she continues on thrashing him.

"Maybe you should think before you act!" She yells angrily at him.

"Is she always like this?" One of the guards asks Yu through the bars.

"only with Natsu I'm afraid." Yu sighs tiredly. Once she cooled down from her beating Natsu up, she goes back to the wall and sees Yu still reading his book.

"You're still reading that?"

"Yeah, since we're locked up; I figured as much that I might as well learn about this world version of a Persona." Yu flips the page and continues on reading.

"So, what have learned from the book?" Erza questions him politely.

"Well there are similar facts: You must have a past or dark side that you don't want to admit, must face your shadow self but there is one thing different about my world."

"And what's that?" She scoots herself next to the laying down Yu.

"A event that you can not ever forget, a memory that keeps on haunting you." Her eyes widen from what he said. "I take it that you have a certain memory huh?" He looks at the scarlet haired knight, who nods. "Sorry...I didn't."

"Don't be, you didn't mean to bring it up. It's just, I didn't think that I can get a Persona ability nor did I have to think that a past will be one of those keys." Erza stated as Yu got the idea.

"I didn't think I was gonna get a Persona as well since I wanted to live my life peacefully as I can but I guess I was destined for something else and...I'm glad that I got to meet my friends and meet all of you guys."

"Same here." Erza smiles at bit as Yu felt a connection with her and heres familiar words in his head.

'Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana.' Yu has established the second Empress Arcana in his new Social Link.

"I think we should get some sleep before we head back." Yu says to the S-Class Knight, "It's pretty late based on the moon light from the window."

"Right, good night." She closes her eyes and falls asleep but only Yu was still up, reading the book he got from Yajima.

'So, anyone in Fairy Tail can have a Persona if they confront their past and accept their other selves since I have a feeling that the members all have dark pasts but I have a feeling its the potential S-Class mages like Gray I bet and Erza based on what I said.' Yu continues on trying think of his friends dark past as he too falls asleep.

* * *

Era: Siegrain's Quarters, 

After dealing with the fairies in the 'ruse' jury, Siegrain was busy reading a lost article of Yu Narukami's power: The Persona ability. Just as he stated earlier; the user must face his other self; his shadow self to be more precise.

'Fascinating...the Persona ability is truly something else. Who would had thought that this power is recognized as a 'Lost-Magic' like Natsu Dragneel's Dragon Slayer Magic.' Siegrain thought as he continues on reading the article until he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." He says as he hears his door open, revealing it to be Ultear. "Something I can help you with Ultear?" He questions the female councilor.

"I didn't think you'll be up this late." She says with a smirk on her face, "Still reading that article of the Persona ability?" She questions him.

"After seeing his power, I truly want to know how this young man obtained this power and what his friends powers are also." Siegrain stated as he closes the article in his hand. "Yu Narukami also said that he possesses the ability of the Wildcard; the ability to change his Persona based on the bonds he made with his friends. His bonds are based on the tarot cards." Siegrain shows a holographic version of the tarot cards; the Fool, Lovers and Justice.

"You seemed very interested in the Persona ability Siegrain." She stated as she looks at Narukami's profile. "Here's his profile and the other Persona users from Makarov when they first joined the guild." She hands him the profile lists of the Investigation Team.

"Thank you Ultear." He says as he looks at the files and begins to read each one of the Investigation teams files, starting with Yu Narukami.

Name: Yu Narukami  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'11  
Power: Persona Ability, The Wildcard  
Arcana: The Fool, The World  
Persona: Izanagi-no-Okami.

Short Bio: Yu Narukami is the leader of his group of friends that also have the ability of the Persona ability but Yu shows the most potential to be one of the best mages in Fairy Tail. The way his friends talk about him is truly inspiring; throughout the first year in his a 'school' or a 'College' he wanted to spend his time with his friends and get to know them. He spent his time with his uncle and cousin during his first year and he felt that they were his second family. Yu is truly a good friend to his friends of the 'Investigation Team' in his world where they solved a foggy small town and the double murders but what else they didn't mention is yet to be revealed.

'Interesting...' Jellal read Yu's short file that Makarov had written last week about the new members of his guild. 'A double murder in a small town in his world but what happens afterwards remains a mystery and only Yu and his friends know what happens. He also said that him and his friends took down a god in his world. It would seems that his power along with Erza's might achieve my goal in the future.' Jellal grins sadistically as he continues on reading the profiles of the other members of the Investigation.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys and 5k words reached for this chapter. Yu has established his second Empress Arcana with Erza. I'll be making sure that the S.L. are developed properly like in the game was.**

**The next few chapter will have Yu develop the S.L. with some of the other members of Fairy Tail then the Galuna Island Arc will being shortly but Yu and his friend will be off on a mission with Erza when that will happen when they get a mission and that's where Chie and Yosuke will get their new powers. **

**It took me 7 hours to get this chapter finish and it's currently 2:30 A.M. and I have school tomorrow and I honestly didn't think that I would be here sitting for that long and finish it up tomorrow but I hanged in there.**

**Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for checking out the story as always and favoriting this story and staying tune in since I was taking a break from writing **

I do not own neither series.

"Hey" Talking.  
'Hey' Thought  
{Persona.} Rise communicating to her friends/Persona Talk.

* * *

Old friends.

Fiore Magic Council Branch: Jail Cell: 9:45 A.M.

"Rise and shine." The guard rattles the bars, waking up the three fairies. Erza and Yu were arrested by the magical council as a ruse so that other guilds don't get away from causing damages or so. Narukami showed his power as a Persona-user to the magic council and they were very curious of his powers as they never heard about the Persona ability. Natsu on the other hand tried to bust out Erza and Yu by impersonating himself as Erza but that lead them to a temporarily jail sentenced for the night due to Natsu's actions.

During their stay, Yu got to know Erza a bit and forged his second Empress Arcana. Now it's 9:45 A.M. and with the guard waking them up, it tells them that they were going to be set free.

Yu rubs his eyes and stretching his limbs, he gets up and walks up towards the bars, "Are you going to release us?" Yu asks the guard.

"You are correct, Narukami. As the council stated to us; it was a temporarily jail sentenced." He stated to the Fool as he opens up their cell, "Wake up the others and you are all free to go." The guard walks away while Yu goes onto walking his friends.

"Oi Erza, Natsu. Time to wake up." He shakes both of them, causing the red-haired knight to wake up.

"Is it morning?" She said a bit drowsy. She yawns and stretches her limbs from sleeping on the hard floor, while Natsu was still sleeping. "What time is it?" She asks the Fool.

"It is 9:50 in the morning and we're free to head back home." Yu replies back to the red-haired knight and looks at Natsu, "Is he always a hard sleeper?"

She nods to his question and begins to stand up, "Unfortunately he is. It would seems that we need to drag him until we get a cab for Magnolia. He'll wake up once his motion sickness kicks in." Erza stated as she requips into her casual outfit. "Come on, let's get out of here." Yu then manifested his demonic left arm and picks up the sleeping dragon slayer and the two leave Fiore's Magic Council's Branch but as they left the branch, Jellal's projection saw still there, observing the three mages of Fairy Tail.

'It would seemed that Narukami has acquired a new power. Interesting.' He smirks as wonders what else does Yu Narukami have up in his sleeves. 'Seems you may have a ace in up in your sleeves but I'll make sure that you won't stand in my way.' Jellal had to make sure that his plans go according to plan.

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail: 11:45 A.M.

Everyone in Fairy Tail came back to the guild after discovering that Macao was posing as Natsu yesterday, everyone wanted to pound the pink haired dragon slayer when they see him with Yu and Erza coming back from the Fiore Branch.

Rise was using her Persona powers to find out where Yu and Erza might be. 'Scanning...scanning...' She mutters in her head until she heard a beep in her head. "Found them!" She said excitedly while making Lucy flinched in the process from her excitement.

"Easy there Rise, kinda scared me there. Who did you find?" She questions the wielder of the Lovers Arcana.

"I found Yu-senpai, Natsu-san and Erza-san. They're on their way back. Natsu seems to be out cold for the moment..." Lucy sweat drops at Natsu's motion sickness.

"By the way Rise," she looks at the blonde celestial mage, "How did you meet Yu and the others? I've always wonder about your lives back in your world." Lucy asks her.

"I first met Yu-senpai last year during a murder case. It was bad timing with me getting into the nearby college." Lucy felt very intrigued with Rise's story as she would go on about the double murder case, her bond with Yu from July 10th of last year which Lucy got to hear how she fell in love with him.

He saw her as just as Rise Kujikawa, not as Risette the idol that everyone looks at her as. Yu gave her the courage to face herself and accept her other self where she got her Persona Himiko and at December 21st, her Persona evolved into Kanzeon and during January her Persona transformed into her Ultimate Form: Kouzeon.

"That's crazy Rise. I didn't think your bond with Narukami-kun would help you change your Persona and change how you also view things in life Rise-chan." Lucy had listen to how Rise changed as a person when she return to her brief idol return.

"Yu-Senpai always puts his friends and family before himself and that's what I love about him." She said with a smile on her face.

"Are there other people that love him like you do?" Lucy asks the Lovers wielder, who nods her head.

"There are. Yukiko-senpai is also in love with him but she's kinda 'shy' to reveal her feelings for him. The reason why I was told we made a pact to see if he'll choose one of us but we didn't know of another person that also is in love with him because the amount of time they spent with each other." Rise started to pout on her 'rival' but it only made Lucy confused in the process.

"Who?" She questions.

"Her name is Marie. Originally she had amnesia but it turns out that she was originally the former wife of Izanagi; Izanami-no-Mikoto. A God." Lucy's eyes widen in shock to hear that.

"Wait...this Marie person happened to be a god?!" Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. The investigation team knew what Rise was telling about the 'rival' situation with her, Yukiko and Marie. "Yu has a lover that was a former god?" She questions her.

"Unfortunately yes. Yu-Senpai was originally helping her regain her memories before the whole situation changed." Rise stated as her friends walked over to them.

"What's up?" Kanji asks the girls. "Heard you girls were talking about Yu-Senpai's girlfriend situation."

"You guys heard?" Rise questions her friends, who all nodded.

"Well we heard the word 'lover' from Lucy-san." Chie replies back. "You decided to tell them about this 'competition' with you girls?" She says with smirk on her face.

"I kinda let that one slipped out by accident..." She scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well Lucy, why don't you enter the competition?" They turn their head to see Cana walking with a drunk smile on her face. Lucy's face started to turn red from Cana's comment.

"C-C-Cana!" She yells at the heavy drinker of Fairy Tail, "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? I mean...I can tell you are obvious attracted to Narukami-kun." Lucy's face started to turn pure red out of embarrassment.

"Cana." They see Mira entering the conversation, "Please don't tease Lucy. I'm sure that she isn't even joining the competition between Rise, Yukiko and this Marie person."

"Oh don't ruin my fun Mira. I'm not even drunk." She stated to the white-haired barmaid while everyone sweat drop from her statement.

"Is she always like this?" Yukiko questions Mirajane, who nods, "Is she even legal to drink?"

"She's been drinking for years now. She has a high alcohol tolerance and it'll take awhile for her to get drink. She's tipsy right now." Mira stated to the Persona wielders. "The legal age for drinking is 17." Their eyes widen when the legal age to drink is 17.

"Seriously?!" Yosuke couldn't believe it.

"Drinking?" Teddie walks up to them.

"Where have you been bear?" Yosuke asks his employee. Don't tell me..." He sees his of their other companions all red.

"That stupid bear tried to get into the girls bathhouse!" Laki exclaims to group, who all scowl at the bear.

"He's all yours." Chie stated coldly as she punts the bear into the horde of females.

"HELP ME!"

"It's about time you get what you deserve bear. We're not helping you this time." Kanji throws his shield at the bear, hitting him in the head. As Teddie was getting a beatdown for being a pervert. As the beatdown continues on, the door opens where Yu and Erza are officially back.

"Erza-san. Yu-kun." Chie smiles to see her friends back from their day in jail.

"Yu-kun." Rise rushes to her love one, hugging him in the process.

"Hey Rise." He wraps his right arm around her waist. "Is everything ok?" He asks her.

"I was worried that you and Erza-san were going to stay in jail for a couple of more days." Rise stated to him while he rubs her back.

"It was just temporarily. Erza and I were suppose to come back yesterday but thanks to Natsu, we ended up staying for the night." Yu replies as he sees the rest of the group approaching them.

"Where is that idiot by the way?" Gray asks.

"Oh right..." Yu opens the door and grabs Natsu with his demonic hand. "Unfortunately he's been out cold."

"Seriously? I didn't think he'll be out cold for the past couple of hours." Naoto wonders who long he'll be out cold, "But it is good that all of you are fine."

"We didn't come alone." Erza stated with a smile on her face but it made the rest of them confuse.

"What do you mean by that?" Leone asks.

"You can come in." With that said, the Investigation team got to see very familiar faces.

"Hello everyone." Said a long dark red hair covering her left eye, and red eyes. "It is good to see all of you."

"Mitsuru-san!" The investigation team was shocked to see their 'elder' and leader of the Shadow Operatives here in Fairy Tail with them. Each of the members all hugged it out and were talking to one another but it left the mages of Fairy Tail except for Erza all confused.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo and her friends. They are Persona-users like us." Yu stated to the rest of the group.

"I am Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm the leaders of the Shadow Operatives here. It is pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you all." He bows his head down in respect.

"I am Aigis. It is a pleasure to see you all."

"I'm Junpei Iori! Nice to meet 'cha."

"Bark bark!" Everyone sees a dog in Aigis's arms.

"His name is Koromaru." Aigis translated to the group, "He is happy to meet all of you."

"A dog is a Persona-user?" Gray looks at Koromaru, who begins to growl at him. "Woo there! I'm just saying. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Koromaru is a special case back then." Said Akihiko, who was scratching Koromaru's left ear.

"I see..." Gray mutters quietly as the introductions continue.

"I'm Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you all as well." She too bows her head in respect.

"I'm Ken Amada."

"And I'm Labrys. Nice to meet you." Everyone was impress with their aura, they can sense that they are strong. Makarov walks up to the Shadow Operatives.

"So I take it you and your group are also stuck in this world huh?" He questions the group who all nodded. "I see. I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you for taking care of my friends while we were unable to sir." Mitsuru bows her head to the short master.

"It is not a you all want, we can accept you into the guild until you all are able to find a way back to your world." Makarov suggested to the Shadow Ops, who all wonder if they should accept. "You don't have to give me an answer, you all can think about it if that is alright with you."

"Thank you for offer master Makarov. We'll take it under advisement."

"Mhm. Please consider it. It would be nice for another authority figure around here." Mitsuru questions on what he said as the rest of the guild begins to wonder if she is like Erza since she almost has a great resemblance to her, minus the scarlet hair color.

"Seems we're going to have another adventure Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari says as she crosses her arms underneath her breast, "I wonder what brought us here to this world..."

"Hopefully we can get back but if not, might as well get comfortable." Junpei commented.

"Junpei's right though: we might as well get comfortable while we're in this world." Akihiko added as the Shadow Operatives began to socialize with the rest of the guild and getting to know them while Mitsuru and Yu were by a supporting pillar.

"Any ideas Narukami-kun?"

"Not really. I recently went back to Yasoinaba for my second year but it would seemed that fate decided that we're needed elsewhere and here we are." Yu replies back.

"Anything unusual happen to you and your friends while you're staying?" She agains questions the Fool.

"Well everyone seems to be normal but..." He shows his left forearm to her, in which her eyes widen in shock, "My arm changed during our first mission. I'm still trying to figure out the origins of this arm." He added.

"The corruption you've had while on the Murder case." He nods to her answer, "Any other side effects to this arm of yours?"

"Everything seems normal, minus the giant blue arm when I manifest the spirit in my arm." He answers her question but it confuses her.

"That arm you were carrying uh...Natsu?" He nods once again to her question, "Well hopefully this doesn't get out of hand like Ultimax a few months ago. Did you talk Igor about your arm of anything else?"

"Not recently. Probably a few weeks ago before we ended up here. He stated that there is another mystery that my friends and I are about to find out but who knows what he means by that." Yu has been wondering ever since him and his friends were transported to Magnolia but that have to wait as Kanji got into a fight with Natsu, who just recently woke up from being out cold by accidentally punching Kanji's chin.

"You want to throw down Lizard!?" Kanji yells at the resident dragon slayer

"Bring it on Pansy!" Everyone sweats from the commotion as the rest of the guild ended up in a huge brawl.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**That ends the chapter guys. Sorry for the hiatus, I've been on a break from writing and now I'm getting back into the groove of writing after being gone for awhile. **

**Mitsuru and the others made their official appearance in the story! They are trapped like the Investigation team and are also searching a way back home. **

**In the next chapter, Yu will forge couple of new Social Links with the members of Fairy Tail before they are to go to Galuna Island in the next chapter but as you guys already know, I'll be skipping the Arc but I'll be adding the moments from the Arc into the story so you'll all see what happened in the Arc.**

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I'm back to bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you guys for checking out the story and those of you wondering about the other story, Persona: The Fool of dxd, is part of the Fool Saga. **

**I forgot to mention that the new characters from Persona 5 (The Phantom's friends) will make their appearances as well.**

**Reviews:**

**At Emilbootanimefreak: **Minato will appear but only in the final arc of the story.

**At Guest: **Thank you on the idea of Lucy's Shadow but the only thing I'll change about the Celestial Spirits is that they'll be their Eclipse counterparts since it is the opposite version of the Celestial Spirits.

**Let's check up on where we last left off.**

**"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thoughts  
{Persona} Rise Talking to her friends/Persona Talking**

* * *

Bonds of the Star Arcana and The Empress Arcana  
And the Formation of the Devil's and Temperance Arcanas

Fairy Tail: 10:23 A.M.

It has been a week since Mitsuru and her friends introduced themselves to their new friends of Fairy Tail and everyone begins to wonder if there were more Persona-Users where they're from. Each of the members of Fairy Tail has gotten to know each of the members of Shadow Operatives.

Everyone can see similar similarities between Mitsuru and Erza, two leaders of their respective groups with the Shadow Operatives and Erza being the main 'leader' for the guild. Both are red headed (a dark red color for Mitsuru while Erza has a scarlet color). With Akihiko Sanada, they compare him to Elfman with Akihiko talking about protein and Elfman blabbering about being a man.

"Oi Narukami."

Today, Yu has been relaxing and has been training for the past couple of days to control his left forearm he dubbed as "The Devil Bringer" due to a demonic feeling in his left forearm. His friends on the other hand have been training also; Yosuke has been training with Makarov due to his eyesight hurting his vision, Yukiko has been learning to control her fire from Macao, Chie has been learning from Mira and Elfman to use her Persona's staff, Teddie has been training with Gray to master his own ice magic much to Teddie's disarray.

Kanji and Akihiko have been training with Natsu to have self control of their element, Mitsuru has been training with Erza to master her swordsmanship and no one could believe there would be 2 red haired mages in the guild and some of the members all have a slight crush on the new beauty.

With Yukari and Naoto, they've been training with Al and Bisca in their sharpshooting, Ken has been training with Cana for an undisclosed location and training regime, Koromaru was with Mira since he has rather grown fond of the barmaid, Aigis and Labyrus couldn't train due to their constant need of maintenance and constant need of bullets.

Rise and Fuuka were training with one of the mages, Warren Rocko, to help their powers grow and able to communicate with their friends from a faraway distance.

"What's up Gray?" He asks the known ice wizard and 'stripper' of Fairy Tail.

"This came in for you." He hands him a letter with his name on it. "Is it another admirer letter?" He grins to his question as he's been the talk of the town in the past few days. Rumor has it that there is a fan club for him, much to Loke's sadness.

"Kami I hope not." He mutters to himself as he opens up the letter and it reads,

_Dear Mr. Narukami ,_

_We've been hearing about the rumors of you and your friends with the power you called "Persona" and here in Sorcerer's Weekly would like to do an article of you and your friends.  
If you do agree, we'll ask questions and if you wish to not answer a specific question, we will gladly won't write it down in the article. I hope to hear from you soon Mr. Narukami._

_From Pierre Dudley, Sorcerer Weekly VP._

"Pierre Dudley?" Yu mutters out loud as Mira walks by him.

"Oh Pierre Dudley, he's the Vice President of Sorcerer Magazine and I've done some photoshops with him." Yu was surprised to hear this from her, then again he shouldn't be as he knows Mira is indeed a beautiful woman but he also knows that there are other beautiful woman in the guild.

"Really?" He cocks his eyebrow.

Mira nods to his question as Gray takes a seat. "Mira has been modeling for a couple of years with them and is making a great living with the amount of fanboys." Yu again looks at the barmaid confusingly.

"Fanboys?"

"What Gray means is that I've been working for them for couple years due to me losing my powers." She smiles sadly as Yu couldn't think that mages can lose their powers, "I've modeled for them couple of times this year and the pay is pretty good."

"Do they know some transformation magic?" He pointed out his left forearm as his arm is now permanently changed.

"I believe so but I don't know if they can changed another persons arm but it's worth a shot." She hoped that they can since they don't know what lies in Yu's arm. "How was your training?" She decided to change the subject as she sat next to Gray.

"Well..."

* * *

Eastern Forest: 2 days ago, 4:32 P.M.

'Faster' Yu continues to pant as he tries to uses a black sheath he was given by Erza as he tries to preform a quick draw. For the past couple of hours, Yu has been trying to see if he can unlock the hidden potential in his sword that he felt in his dreams late last night.

'Damnit...why can't I unlock this swords power?' He gritted his teeth together. 'I need this power to protect my friends when the times comes.' He tighten his grip on the handle as he hears something moving in the bushes. His left eyes turns red. "You can come out, I know you're there." He called out to whoever's in the bushes as she reveals herself to him, "Erza?"

"Figured I find you here Narukami-kun." She looks at him as she sees the bumps, bruises and scratches around his body.

"What are you doing here?" He asks tiredly as he places the sword back in its sheath. "Need something?"

She walks up towards him and says, "Heard some commotion probably a block away and it lead me to this." She looks at the trees and sees a bunch of marks on many of the trees. "Impressive."

Yu cracks his stiff neck and stretches his sides. "Been trying to unlock my swords true power, I saw it in my dreams and I've been busting my butt to unlock it." He stated to the red haired knight as he lays on the floor from exhaustion. "I'm beat..." She smiles at the wielder of the Fool's Arcana and his determination.

"How long have you've been training?" She asks as she lays next to him.

"Since 5 this morning. I have a tendency to wake up early at times. Figured I continue on my training." He says in between breaths, "How about you?"

"I start around 5 as well and start off my daily routine when I'm not on a mission."

"I see..." He sighs as he felt his left eye change back to his normal eye color, "Hopefully, things turn out back to normal." He mutters to himself as he looks at his left forearm. "By the way Erza, what's your goal in Fairy Tail?" His question made her confused at first, "Is your goal to protect everyone? Someone you want to beat?" He closes his eyes as Erza begins to think, what is her goal.

"I think..." She tries to find the best answer that she could say but couldn't.

"I think yours is trying to help out your friends in the guild. Natsu's goal is to find his father and beat the strongest members in the guild. Lucy's goal is to be an author." Erza was a bit surprised to hear that. "I kinda looked at her draft for her novel." He briefly explained to her.

"Interesting..." She beings to wonder what if that is her goal, "What about You Narukami?" She asks him.

"My goals is to make sure that my friends and I find the truth and protect them to the best of my abilities." He stated with determination as Erza smiles as it was a simple goal for him since she feels he greatly depends on his bonds.

"An understanding goal Narukami. By the way, are you close to the girls in your group?" Yu slightly blushes from her question as Erza begins to grin.

"Well...uh..." Yu for once actually nervous. Normally he's very chilled but when it comes to another girl asking who is he closed with, Yu for the first time in his life couldn't answer.

"Gotcha huh?" He nods to her question as he hangs his head down.

"There are things, I am not prepared for..." Erza chuckles a bit as Yu begins to stand up, "What about you? Was there anyone you were close with?" Yu question the S-Class knight but his question made her very uncomfortable, "Sorry I didn't mean too."

She shakes her head, "Don't be, you were just curious as I am with you and your friends is all." He offers a hand to which she gladly accepts as he helps her up. "In terms of people I am close with in the guild: I say with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy but there were others I was close with but I haven't seen them in years." She stated with a sad smile on her face.

"You don't have to bring up your past if you aren't comfortable talking about it. I can tell its something you want to forget."

"Thank you, Narukami. I'm glad that you understand."

And with that Yu's second Social Link of Empress Arcana has leveled up to level 2.

* * *

Present: 10:45 A.M.

"So you were practicing a new technique until Erza came by." Gray cocked his eyebrow as Yu nods.

"Yeah, she was training with Mitsuru-san and I think she wanted to call it a day after their training." Yu said to his friends around the table. "By the way Mira," He grabs her attention, "If my friends and I agreed to do this, you think you can show us the ropes since I think it maybe different than ours." He asks politely to barmaid, surprising both of them.

Mira smiles as this is probably her first actual 'coaching' with the Persona-users. "Sure why not. Just let me know when you guys are leaving." Yu obliges as he stands up.

"Thanks Mira."

"Oh by the way Yu," He looks at the barmaid, "What's with the new outfit?" He is currently wearing a sleeveless black tank top with fingerless right glove and a forearm sleeve to cover his left forearm, a chain is wrapped around his left arm, and the belt, sash, pants, and boots.

"Master said that we need to get some new clothes and well Rise picked this out so I didn't want to argue with someone who is madly in love with me." Yu stated as Gray did a spit-take, coughing up some water he was drinking and Mira faintly blushes from the answer.

"Wa-Wait a moment! You're telling us that Rise is in love with you?!" Gray shouted so loudly that everyone heard it. Mira smacks him in the head, "OW! Mira!" He whined as a massive bump appears in his head.

"That's for shouting out Rise's love for him." Her cheeks puff up as the rest of the gang enters the guild. "Oh good timing." Everyone in the guild sweat drops as she quickly drops the little incident.

"What's up Mira-san?" Yukiko asks the barmaid.

"Narukami-kun here has received a letter from Sorcerer's Magazine and it is from the VP." Everyones eyes widen, "And the VP is wondering if you are all interested in doing an article with them." Rise smiled a bit as she felt a sense of nostalgia; remembering her brief comeback and modeling career and this would be the first with her friends.

"Modeling?" Teddie looks at his peers confusingly. "Is it based on those nurse magazines you read Yosuke?" Yosuke begins to panic as he started to pound on the bear.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Everyone turns around to see a teen as she is currently wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure.

Yu couldn't believe it, as well as his friends, "M-Marie..." He couldn't believe that one of the girls he deeply cares about is here. "Is that...really you?" His friends in the guild became rather curious as well, Erza was around the bar and wonders who this person is, Akame was on the support beams and feels something odd about her along with her peers. Natsu and Gray also wonder who this chick was, Mira on the other hand smiled a bit as she can sense a great love between the two.

Marie smiles a bit to know her true love is fine but one look at his left forearm made her worried on the inside since she doesn't want to show her true self. Yu walks up to her and gives her a tightly hug, making both Rise and Yukiko jealous in the process. "Yes it's me silly." She replies quietly as she touches his left forearm, "Are you ok?" She asks him quietly with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just have to deal with it." He replies as he kisses her forehead, making Marie blush a bit from their intimate moment, "I'm still in control. I won't go back to what happened couple months ago." While Yu and his friends were chasing Adachi throughout Magatsu-Inaba in their world, Marie saw what happened when the corruption began to changed him as he was about to hurt his friends and luckily, it was the three girls who he cares about the most; Rise, Yukiko and Marie: as he heard their voices, it would break the corrupt mask of Magatsu-Izanagi.

"I don't want to see you like that again." She murmurs quietly as she begins to hug back her true love.

Erza begins to wonder who this girl was as she walks up to her friends, "Who is she?" She asks Kanji.

"That's Marie-chan, one of Yu-Senpai's girlfriends back in our world. She had amnesia and couldn't remember who she was until Yu-Senpai and all of us began hanging out with her," Kanji briefly explained to the knight. Erza's eyes widen as she is one of Yu's 'girlfriends', she didn't think Yu was a playboy. "Marie, Yukiko-senpai and Rise-san all decided to share him since they all have unconditional love for him." Kanji

"As she was regaining her memories, it started to change her as she didn't expect to see her true self." Yukiko continues on as she felt a little sad that Yu hasn't shown this romantic side of him to her or to Rise.

"Before Valentine's started, we all wanted to make sure that she doesn't disappeared as she was a Shinto God." Erza's eyes widen in shock to hear that from Rise.

'A God?!' She looks back at the supposed 'god' and begins to wonder if she's a threat or sorts.

"She was part of Izanami-no-Mikoto, the former wife of Yu's Persona: Izanagi." Rise continues on as she wonders what will happen next with herself with Yu.

"Long story short: We beat her and next thing we know is that we were all able to keep our memories of her with us." Yosuke decided to finished the story.

"Can you clarify on 'Beat her'?" Erza questions the Magicians Wielder as the members of the Shadow Ops. were also very intrigued with this story.

"So this Marie-chan was a god?" Ken asks Akihiko.

"Well if they say she is than we might as well believe it, after all we did face Nyx during our senior year."Akihiko says as Mitsuru wanted to know more about this Marie person, as do the other members of her unit.

"Hey Mitsuru-san, do you think she might be involve with our old case?" She asks quietly as Mitsuru shakes her head.

"I don't think so. In our case with Tartarus, we faced shadows of the Tarots cards and it has nothing to deal with the Shinto deities like Izanami." She replies back at her friend and crosses her arms and thinks, 'If I remember correctly; she is the one what protected Inaba while the rest of us were fighting against Minazuki and the army of our fake selves.'

"Hey Narukami, are you going to introduce her to us?" Natsu says annoyingly and he receives a smack in the back of the head from Mira, "What the H-" Mira puts on her demonic look that Natsu is afraid of "Sorry..." He says with a pale look on his face, sulking himself in the corner.

'What a wimp.' Kanji says in his head as he looks at Natsu in the corner. 'Then again, I might not want to argue with Mira-san.'

Yu looks at Marie, who was very confused on the situation, "These guys are my friends." While Marie didn't know about his new friends, she was willing to trust him. Nodding her head, they turned around towards them, "Guys, this is Marie and she's also a Persona-user." Nobody in the guild didn't think they'll see another Persona-user due to already seeing Mitsuru and co.

"Hey." She simply waves at his friends.

Everyone in the guild then welcomes her to the guild since she's friends with Yu and his friends. As she was being welcomed by the other members of the guild, Lucy felt something very odd with her, then again so have the others but if Yu and his friends were fine with her, then why not give her a chance.

Levy walks up to her and sits next to her, "What do you think of the new girl?" She asks the Celestial Wizard and shrugs.

"To be honest; I'm a bit curious about her. Then again, I've been curious about them since their power is so different then most of ours." Lucy stated to the petite mage, "I'm most curious about is Marie and Yu-kun since she seems to be a complete mystery to us while Yu's ability of the Persona is almost similar to me changing my Celestial Spirits."

Levy can understand, with Yu's ability to change his Personas she can somewhat change her Spirit.

"Does that mean you like him?" The girls turn around to see Happy smirking and giggling. Lucy faintly blushes from the accusation.

"Will you shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy then started to pummel the blue feline.

'Let's leave them be...' The entire guild thought in unison as they all turn their attention to Yu and the gang.

"So what did you get from the mail?" Cana decided to jump into the conversation.

"Apparently, the guys from Sorcerers Magazine want to do an article of my friends and I about our ability of the Persona." Yu response to the heavy drinker of Fairy Tail, surprising his friends in the process.

"Really Narukami-kun?" Chie cocks her eyebrow and wonders.

"I think it may have to deal with our first mission when we took out Eisenwald and with Yu-Senpai and Erza-san being 'arrested' a week ago by the Magic concuil and it would be logic for people to be curious about our Persona ability." Naoto stated to her friend.

"I think it might seems fun guys. Maybe this time I can show you guys something about modeling." Rise says with a smile on her face. Everyone forgot that she was an idol and they can use her advise on modeling.

"Nice!" Yosuke says happily, something his friends felt very awkward.

"We don't need your pervertedness here Yosuke." Chie said deadpanned, much to he discouragement.

"But still I think it might be fun." Yukiko said.

"So, you guys game?" Yu questions his friends, who all decided that it might be fun. "Mira-san, you think send them a letter?" He asks the barmaid as she nods to his question.

"Sure thing. It'll take a couple of days until we get a ride from them."

With that Mira then leaves the area to go back 2nd floor and begins to write her letter to Sorcerer's Magazine. All of the Persona-users wonder if modeling is the same as back home.

* * *

Couple of hours later: Lucy's Home. 3:30 P.M.

"Really Narukami-kun?" Lucy's eyes widen as Yu has been telling her the story of their murder case and how he was connected to Marie by fate. They were in Lucy's home where she asks for a favor on her 'project' in which it turned out to be a draft for her book.

"I'm serious Lucy, Marie was a god in our world and luckily it didn't bite me in the ass." He says humorously as Lucy cracks a smile on her face, "My friends will even back me up as this is too true not to be fake." Lucy had a hard time believing the whole murder case that eventually give birth to the Investigation Team and awaken their Persona ability.

"By the way, what is her Persona?"

"Her Persona is Kaguya-Hime, which is based on an old folk lore in our world." Yu manifested the Aeon's Arcana with Kaguya-Hime inside, "Marie and I are the only ones so far to share this Persona as she represents my Aeon's Arcana." Now Lucy is very intrigued on the Persona ability. There are so many things she wants to know as she bombarded him with questions, what's it like to have the wildcards ability? How does it feel that fate had plans for him with the murder case? Does he truly love the three girls? and so on.

"Too many questions Lucy. I can't answer all of them at once you know." He tried to make her slow down on the questioning but it would be no used as she continues on asking different questions to him.

"But you have to admit Narukami-kun, all of us in the guild is very intrigued with your ability of the Persona as well as the others. Each one of your Personas all represent a bond from a specific Arcana. From what I've seen; You wield the Fool's Arcana and the Wildcards ability, Yosuke-kun has the Magician's Arcana, Chie with the Chariot's Arcana, Yukiko-san with the Priestess Arcana, Rise with the Lover's Arcana, Naoto-san with the Fortune's Arcana, Teddie with the Star's Arcana and Marie with the Aeon's Arcana. All of us are wondering what would it feel like to know those bonds."

"I've been very curious as to why I was chosen almost a year ago when the murder case started. Then I started to made friends in the case and people outside of the murder case. During December, those bonds I made are inseparable with them. I wouldn't be the man I am with out my friends." Yu says with a genuine smile on his face, something Lucy likes about him.

Throughout their conversation, she got to hear how he didn't rely on friends until his 1st year in college where he had to solve the murder case and wanted to be closer to his friends, how he had obstacles in their way from another college student to a former city councilor, a dirty/true murderer/police officer, a god with no memories and the true culprit that was the true mastermind behind the murder case.

"So Lucy, I've told you my stories; care to share some stories?" Yu asks the woman sitting in the desk. "From your first time here and how you got into the guild or your Celestial keys."

Lucy would go on to tell him her story; as a kid when the horses in her carriage went on the loose, dragging her kid-self inside the carriage until she was rescued by a mage with a Fairy Tail logo on her left hand, in which inspired Lucy to join the guild and have the logo on her left hand. For the Celestial Keys, its a massive scavenger hunt across the world since they're only 12 golden keys of the zodiacs.

"Wow Lucy, that beats my story any time." Lucy laughs from his little joke, feeling a bit closer to understanding him and his friends and their respective Personas.

With that, Yu's second Stars Arcana in his second Social Link has leveled up.

"By the way, hows your arm?" She asks since its been some time that he's talked about it.

"Everything seems good. Just have to cover it up since it looks like I'm 'possessed' or something to the people." He places his forearm sleeve and glove so he can hide his Devil Bringer from the public. Knowing that the public would wonder about his new arm.

"You think it might change you?" Yu looks at her confusingly, "I mean, if the arm was demonic as I think it is; will you change from who you are into someone different?" She explains to the Fool.

"Oh. I don't think so. As I told you during your search for the murderer, I got helped by my friends and love ones and I was able to turn back to normal, even though my friends got hurt in the process." He explains to her to which satisfied her.

"That's good, if you need anything Yu, well be there." Yu smiles to see her determination to help out a friend.

"Thanks Lucy." He then gets up from his seat and begins to stretch his limbs, "I'm going to be out for awhile, explore the town for a bit." Lucy then waves goodbye as Yu leaves 'their' home. During their stay, Lucy made a make-shift bed for him so he would be comfortable during his stay until he was able to buy or rent a house or apartment.

'Maybe having Yu around isn't so bad, he's polite and doesn't do anything perverted like Ted would or barged right in like the others.' She sighs in relief as she went back into writing her draft.

* * *

As Yu was walking down the street, he instantly recognized the petite blue haired female.

"Levy?" He mutters to himself as he see her carrying many books, "Oi Levy." He calls out to her as instantly stops to find the voice. Picking some of her books so she can see, "Need any help?" He asks kindly to her.

"Thanks Narukami-kun. Maybe I went over my head with this one." Levy was currently helping out a bookstore move some stuff around the shop.

"No prob, so what were you doing?"

"Helping out a friend of mine move some of his books since they had to clean up the shop." Levy responses to the Fool as they both dropped the books by the store.

"Are you into books?" He raises his eyebrow to which she nods to his question.

"Everyone in the guild calls me the book worm of the guild as I've read about 100 or so plus books in the guild ever since I first got into the guild." She proudly says, making Yu chuckle a bit, her cheeks puff up that he was making fun of her.

"I didn't know you were into books Levy. It was funny that you said in your proudly voice is all. I didn't mean to make fun of you." He said sincerely to the blue haired mage, "By the way Levy; what kind of magic do you use?" He has been wondering since she doesn't appear to use 'powerful' magic like Natsu's Dragon-Slayer Magic.

"I use Script Magic. Basically any thing I can think of from element magic to power-up spells like your Mind Charge ability." She explains to him.

'I see so she can use something like anything from a book due to reading so much. Interesting.' He thought, "Can you heal your friends with your magic?"

"Well besides feeding Natsu with Fire Magic, I can't since there's a limit on what magic I can do." She replies sadly.

"I'm sure there's a way for you to help out your friends even with your own limits Levy. Even though my power of the Wildcard, I can't have 2 or more Personas out but I learned a way for me to use their powers and combine it into a powerful attack." Yu says with determination in his voice.

Levy smiles that he is like Natsu in a way that's not destructive. "I hope to see where this journey with us takes you and your friends Yu. Anything is possible here."

As Yu smiled a bit he heard,

_'Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana.'_ Yu has established the second Temperance Arcana in his new Social Link.

"Same here Levy."

* * *

2 days later: 12:21 P.M.

After a couple of days resting from their training, Yu and his friends are all waiting patiently in front of the guild for their ride to the Sorcerer's Magazine headquarters.

"How long do we have to wait?" Yosuke says tiredly as he has been up since 5 this morning helping out Mira cook some of their food for the ride.

"Anytime now, usually it should be here by now." Mira replies back the wielder of the Magician's Arcana.

"Thank you Mirajane for taking some time of your day to show us the ropes." Mitsuru says with gratitude to her peer.

"Don't mention it Mitsuru-san, I'm just glad that I can show you guys about our world photography." Mira says with a genuine smile on her face.

"I seriously can't wait!" Rise says excitedly since her friends can see what's it like to be in her shoes, besides Yukari as she too is a model.

"You don't need to be excited for modeling." Marie decided to kill her mood, in which made a small fight between the two girls, making everyone sweat drop with their little fight.

"But seriously Mira, thanks for doing this with us." Yu says to the white haired barmaid as he heard familiar words.

'_Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana.'_ Yu has established the second Devil Arcana in his new Social Link.

Within a few minutes, the cab arrives as the Persona-users all entered the cab and were off their way to the Sorcerer's Magazine Headquarters but unknown to them, a group of teen were all looking at their predecessors.

"So all of those Persona-Users are our predecessors." Said a young teen with a spiky blonde hair. His name is Ryuji Sakamoto.

"They all seem pretty powerful but their leader: Yu Narukami seems to be the most powerful out of the bunch." Said a sandy blonde wavy hair with light blue eyes. Her name is Anne Takamaki.

"That bear seems to be a annoying pest." Said an anthropomorphic and biped form with a large head and eyes, where her collar turns into a yellow bandana and she wears a utility belt. Her name is Morgana.

"Calm down Morgana, we'll get rid of them eventually but for now, we'll just observe them and know their weaknesses and after that we'll do what we do best." Said Yu's successor: The Phantom and their leader. "For now: Let's head to one of the Casino's you've recently spotted Morgana." And with that Phantom and his friends all disappeared and decided to hit one of Fiore's Casinos.

* * *

**And that's it guys. Sorry for the no update in awhile as my class has been taking much of my time to write the chapter out.**

**Marie and Phantom's friends all made their first appearance in Fairy Tail. Marie is indeed part of Yu's harem as you guys just read during their reunion, which will make some of the girls wonder and feel a bit jealous in the process.**

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and what you guys want to see in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you for checking out this story and let's skip ahead after the events of Galuna Island but we'll 'recap' on what happened during the arc.**

**"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
(Persona!} Rise Talking to her friends/Persona Talking.**

* * *

After Galuna Island

Fairy Tail: 3 days later, 10:21 A.M.

It has been three days since Yu and his friends went to Galuna Island due to Natsu and Lucy taking an S-Class mission from the 2nd floor, which is only accessible for only S-Class mages. The mission was to destroy the moon as the villagers were 'plagued' by the moon drip, causing them to mutate into demons.

Right now, Yu and his team along with Team Natsu are waiting for the master to arrive so he can punish Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray.

"We're so dead." Gray hangs his head low in shame.

"You were the ones to take the mission from the 2nd floor." Kanji retorts back to the ice-mage.

Chie shakes her head, "Why did you take on the mission in the first place?" She raises an eyebrow, which Gray and Lucy pointed to Natsu.

"Why are you all blaming me!?" He yells.

"Because it was your plan dumbass! You wanted to show gramps that you are worthy to take the S-Class mission!" Gray exclaims towards the pink haired dragon slayer.

"You want to fight stripper!"

"Bring it Lizard Breath!" Both of them had their little scuffle but Kanji got tired of it and knocks both of them out with his shield.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you bastards fighting all the damn time! It's either me or Erza that has to deal with you dumbasses!" Kanji continues on yelling as he dragged both of them by their legs.

"Well...that was something." Happy mutters quietly to his human friends.

"Yeah...let's hope we don't piss him off." Lucy says cowardly and hides behind Erza. During those 3 days on the island, they've been trying to find Natsu and Lucy then they had to find out the mystery of the moon drip and finally defeat Lyon and his followers.

"Come on, let's get going." Erza says as the gang started walking away towards the guild but Yu decided to stay back for awhile.

"Ur." Yu crushed the Hangman's Arcana and summoned his semi-Persona: Ur.

Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. "You summoned me Narukami-kun?" She asks her master.

"Since you're now back alive as my Persona: I thought it might be fitting if you walk with us to the guild and introduce yourself to our master." She smiles to know that she did made the right choice to have him as her 'master' in a sense.

"I didn't think I would get a second chance at life. Thank you Narukami-kun." She said with gratitude and sincerity. Having been in a unconscious state of mine as a block of ice that sealed and killed the demon Deliora for the past 10 or so years, she felt more alive thanks to her current master, Yu Narukami.

"Don't thank me Ur." She looks at him confusingly, "Thank your students. They're the ones that gave me the idea." With that said, Yu then walks towards his friends with Ur smiling in the back, following her young master.

* * *

3 days ago: Galuna Island

"I can't believe they would dare steal an S-Class mission." Erza gritted her teeth together in frustration.

During her absence along with some of the other members of Fairy Tail, apparently Natsu told Happy to steal one of the S-Class mission from the second floor.

"Well I bet it was mostly Natsu's fault and he dragged Lucy into following him, and my guess there must be a reward to seek her interest." Yu stated to the S-Class Knight.

"And Gray, since he was originally tasked to bring them back, he musta gotten knocked out by Natsu." Kanji also stated to her.

Erza then shakes her head for Natsu's stupidness. "They're going to have a serious punishment once we get back." Chie and Yosuke felt a bit scared they know that Erza is very scary when mad.

"Well...it's going to be interesting on this case." Fuuka stated to her friends. The reason why she's with them is because she can communicate with everyone in the team while Rise will communicate with the Investigation team.

"I can't wait to test out my new powers." Yosuke's eyes changed colors, changing his brown eyes to sky blue color with 5 white dots circling around his pupil. The power he awaken is called the Mystic eye, allowing the current user to see and match some of the magic's properties and use that magic to benefit his own and it was all thanks to the Makarov for helping him out.

"Same here." Chie manifested her new weapons: Beowulf, a set of gauntlets and greaves with the greaves having the legs of the known beast. "I can't wait to test Beowulf on these guys."

"Calm down Chie." Mitsuru walks up to her friend, "We're here to extract Natsu,Lucy,Gray and Happy out of the island since they've disobeyed a rule for the guild." Mitsuru looks at the sea where she spots a pirate ship sailing. "Why don't we take that Pirate ship? Since there are no boats here, why not hijack them?" Akihiko,Junpei,Yukari and the rest of the gang didn't believe what their friend just said.

"Seriously Mitsuru-san?" Yukari sweat drop from her senior suggestion.

"I think that is an excellent idea." Everyone else sweat drop when Erza said that. "Narukami-kun, Chie-san: you're with me." Erza changes into her Black Wing Armor. Since the two didn't want to disobey the other scarlet haired S-Class knight, they merged with their perspective Personas and all three of them flew to the large pirate ship and decided to beat the living hell out of the crew of a 100 people.

Few Hours later at sea (Night time)

After taking down the pirate crew and Erza being named the captain of the ship by the defeated pirates, they were currently on their way to Galuna Island and it'll take a couple of more hours to reach the island.

Right now, Yu was leaning on the railing, watching the many animals of the sea pop open as they pass by.

'Galuna Island: a supposed haunted that Natsu wanted to show everyone he is capable to handle a mission like this.' Yu wonders why Natsu wanted to take on that mission. 'Hopefully Natsu and the others don't get hurt in the process.' He continues to think as he went to the captain's office.

The room is your very standard pirates office; skull and bones in a cross, swords, guns but there was something very unusual laying around. A large gunblade with a blue blade with a gradient from dark blue at the edge to white near the middle of the blade. The handle is silver and black, and is modeled after the Griever emblem, a lion carved on the side and a wing protrusion emerging from the top.

"What the heck?" Yu looks at the sword and is very intrigued by it's shape and beauty. Picking up the sword, he inspects the blade and wonders why the captain didn't used the blade until he hears the door knob turning.

"Narukami-kun?" He turns back to see Erza and the captain entering the room. "What are you doing here?" Erza asks the user of the Fool's Arcana.

"I checked the other cabins awhile ago but didn't check the captain's room, no offense sir." The captain waves it off.

"Ah don't be my boy. My crew sometimes has a habit of entering but they mean well." He said as he sees the gunblade in his hands, "You interested in the beauty my boy?" He asks him.

"The sword?" The captain nods to his question, "I don't see a sword like this back at the guild and never thought I a drawing when I was a kid actually existed." The captain smiles at his answer.

"Why don't you keep it ay?" Yu looks at the small captain, "I've had it for almost 10 years and I haven't used it when my left arm got damaged. Why not take it?"

"But...I can't." The captain shakes his head.

"Don't worry my boy. I'm sure she needs a new owner." He reassures him, "The sword you're carrying is called Lion's Heart, a very unique and very rare weapon and it's only one of one gunblade." Since the captain assures Yu, he decided to take the weapon.

"Thank you sir." He places he sword on his back. "I'll take care of it."

"Good.. (Yawn) I think it's time for me to take a nap." He says tiredly. Erza was surprised to see him so generous, even though they hijacked the boat in the first place. Both of them left the cabin so the captain can get some sleep.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen." Yu crosses his arms as Erza stares at him. "I didn't mean to intrude Erza."

"Should had told us you were in the room." She too crosses her arms and gives him the death glare.

"I was just curious is all, no harm no foul." He tries to ease her 'headache' but that didn't satisfy her as the 2 of them leave the captain's quarters and are now outside.

"And curiosity could had killed the cat, Narukami-kun." She retorted back at the Fool and leans on the railing. Taking a fresh breath, she continues, "So what are you're thoughts having your friends join us on this mission?" she decided to change the subject.

"To be honest: It'll speed things up in our search and bringing Fuuka and Rise along makes it easier for us to communicate from one group to the other. Let's hope Natsu didn't a fool of himself on this mission, besides trying to get expelled from the guild." He stated calmly to his friend.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Natsu does have a habit of taking some missions above his grade but he does show results, minus the destruction and the incoming damage reports."

"By the way Erza, who's Laxus?" Yu state on the railing while holding his grip.

"Laxus is another S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and he is Master Makarov's Grandson." Yu's eyes widen, "Back then; he wasn't as cold hearted or as cruel. When I first joined the guild; he was full of life like Natsu was or is but something happened." He looks at her curiously, "When his father was expelled from the guild and to never re-joined the guild; that's when everything changed and he became the person he is today." She explains with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Must have been rough on him. I hoped that there is some light in him."

"As do I Narukami-kun."

The reason why he had to ask Erza is when he was on a simple mission for the mayor with Levy when he heard Natsu and Kanji got into a little altercation from Rise via Kouzeon. He knew that Kanji would get involve is because he never liked people like Laxus back at their home world. He hopes that Kanji didn't get injured since he has no idea what magic properties Laxus has.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm sure the others are in their quarters." She nods to him and as they were about to leave; Yu spotted a familiar blonde haired Celestial wizard. "Um...Erza." She faces him, raising an eyebrow, "Ain't that Lucy?" He pointed at the figure on the beach.

"I believe so." She changes into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "Tell the others we're here. I'll go get her." Nodding to his friend, the two split up.

Hours Later: Morning time.

"I'm so going to kill Natsu." Lucy mutters angrily to herself as she was tied up for the moment.

"Shouldn't had listen to him in the first place, Lucy." Fuuka said as she handed her a plate with food.

"Thank you Fuuka-chan." She bows her head and Yu releases her the knot on her hands so she can feed herself.

'Rise: Any luck finding the others?' Yu asks via his Persona.

{Nothing yet. Yosuke and Teddie don't see anything as well as the others but Chie and I found a temple.}

'A Temple? On a island? Well that's a start.' Yu turns his attention to Fuuka, "Fuuka, can you tell the others to go where Rise and Chie are? I'm going to check on Gray." Nodding to his orders, Fuuka summons her Persona: Juno.

Leaving the tent with Happy by him, the two went to check on Gray.

"Thank kami you guys were here to rescue us!" Happy cried to his friend, even though Yu knows its an act.

"Happy don't play the innocent cat." He froze, "We all know it was you that stolen the S-Class mission." Happy turns pale, "No fish for a month from me." He turns into a stone.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY FISH!" Happy begged him not to do so, anything but his fish!

"Sorry Happy but that was Erza's punishment for you and you also getting another punishment once we get back." Yu stated to the blue feline as his ghost left his body.

After dealing with the blue feline, he enters the medical tent where Yukiko is healing him.

"So, how's he doing?" He asks the user of the Priestess's Arcana, who sighs tiredly.

"He's pretty banged up. I managed to heal some of his cuts but he has a permanent scar on the left side of his forehead. Besides the lost of magic in his body: He checks out just fine." She explains to him.

"That's good. Take a break Yukiko. I'm sure you're pretty tired, I'll watch over him." Nodding to his orders, she gets up from sitting and gives Yu a quick kiss on his cheeks, something he didn't expect.

"Thank you Narukami-kun." She faintly blushes from her action and left the tent in a hurry.

'Well that was something...' He mutters in his head and see Gray about to wake up, "Rise and shine brother." Gray's groans as he begins to wake up and once he did; he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh crap." He turns pale as he sees Yu just shaking his head.

"You're already in a hep of trouble with Erza." Gray groans, "So, what's your excuse?"

"I was originally going to bring them back but Natsu knocked me out then I found an old friend and a monster of my past." He explains to Narukami as he clutches his fists tightly, "And the monster is my reason why I didn't go back to the guild."

"So this monster is part of your past correct?" Gray nods his head to his question, "I guess I can let it slide but I'm not sure about Erza though."

"Knowing her, she'll probably try to have a severe punishment on us for breaking the rule." He tries to get up but only feels a little pain on his left side.

"Take a easy Gray. You're still pretty banged up." He helps out Gray stand up.

"Thanks Yu." He pats his back, "Hopefully this doesn't take that long."

He smirks since he can sense Gray's determination to finish this mission and a new bond.

'_Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hangman's Arcana.'_ Yu has established the second Hangman's Arcana in his new Social Link.

"Right now, I'll go ahead and see where Natsu is or who ever is by the temple, you on the other hand have a little conversation with Erza." Yu stated calmly while Gray groans and hangs his head low.

"Right."

Couple hours later: Forest

'That source should be here...' Yu thought as he was walking through the forest. After sending Gray to Erza about 2-3 hours ago, Yu has been searching for Natsu but to no luck. Luckily he has Fuuka by the town scanning the entire island for him. Right now, Yu felt a strange pressure in the forest and he was using his Persona's eye to see anything out of the ordinary. "Found you." He instantly disappears and heads to the source.

"My my what do I have here?" A man said behind a mask.

"Take off the mask Ultear. I know it's you." Yu orders the man behind a mask, who grins and does what he ordered.

Reverting to back her original form, she smirks at Yu, "I didn't think you'll see right through me." She commented as she places her hands on her hips, "So, what can I do you for, Narukami-kun?"

"Why are you here?" He started off, "For a member of the council, this shouldn't be on your to do list." He takes his new weapon and points it at her, "What is your goal?" He felt his right eye change colors from golden to red.

"Let's just say: I have my eye on a certain something on this island." Yu sighs as he knows what she looking for.

"You're looking for Deliora right?" She was surprised to hear this, "Gray and Lucy told me when we arrived. What is your true goal Ultear and I want nothing but the truth from you Ultear and if you don't my dear, I'll expose some secrets the council has been keeping in the dark."

"You wouldn't."

"I do." He takes out a small Lacrima orb in his pocket and shows Ultear a video of her and Siegrain on their future plans. "I'll show this to Yajima-san and the council will take action if need be." She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed by one of the newcomers of Fairy Tail. "Look, I know there is something that brought you to this Island."

"My mother..." Yu looks at her confusingly, "My mother was killed by this thing." She clutches her fists tightly.

"So a thirst for revenge huh?" He places the small Lacrima orb in his pocket and his gunblade on his back, "You're like Gray and Lyon. They want revenge on Deliora. Gray wants revenge since Deliora killed his master and parents while Lyon seeks to kill the beast so that he can surpass his master. Both of them have the same master and her name is Ur." He explains to the council member, in which shocked her. She is Ur's daughter while Lyon and Gray are her 2 students. Fate had must have brought them together for some reason.

"I see." She says quietly.

"You don't have be in the darkness Ultear. There is light inside you and you can free yourself from this burden." He stated to her.

"I appreciate it Narukami-kun but there are things you won't help in." She stated to him a bit sadly.

"I think it's worth it though." She looks at him surprisingly, "I won't leak this video to the council and in return you'll let me help you atone for you sins and I know you're working for a dark guild Ultear and I don't care what people might say. There are people worth fighting for." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He knows that she's part of a dark guild and he's willing to take the chance to help her.

"You're sure full of surprises Narukami-kun. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend, Ultear. While it'll take to get to know you as a person, I'm sure I can break the darkness inside you." Yu declares in which made Ultear a bit happy and he heard familiar words in his head.

'_Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death's Arcana.'_ Yu has established the second Death's Arcana in his new Social Link.

"Now I know why your friends trust you and the reason why you're already earning the trust from everyone in the guild." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Doing whatever it takes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop Deliora's awakening." With that said:Yu vanishes once again towards the temple as Ultear wonders what would her interactions with Yu Narukami in the future would be like.

'Maybe I can return the favor in search of a way for you guys to go home...'

* * *

Fairy Tail (present day): 12:21 P.M.

"I can't believe it was that chaotic and it lead us to revive your master Gray." Nobody thought that Yu had the power to 'bring life back to life' as his Persona.

"I'm still wondering how I did it." Yu has been wondering how he did it after their scuffle with Lyon.

"But still Narukami, I'm still amazed you did it." Gray was at an awe when Yu brought back his master back to life, "I didn't think I'll get a second chance to learn from my master." Ur ruffs his hair as if a mother would had done.

"I'm still wondering if Lyon will join a guild after that speech of yours Gray."

"I think so. Knowing him, he'll want to join a guild." He stretches his limbs as if they were stiff. "Come on, I want to get this punishment over with." All three of them (Lucy, Natsu and Happy) turned pale when he mention it.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT!" Natsu and Happy both exclaimed but Yu caught them with his Devil Bringer.

"Just face it baka." Lucy says annoyingly to the pinkette Dragon Slayer.

"Come on." Yu begins to drag the two back to the guild, "Let's get this over with."

Ur couldn't help but smile as she was going to get to know the people of Fairy Tail and the person that gave her a second chance.

* * *

2 days ago: Galuna Island Shores: 6:56 P.M.

"So Lyon, what's next for you? With Deliora long dead, you won't be able to surpass Ur now." Gray questions his oldest friend and wonders whats next for him.

"To be honest: I don't have the slightest idea. Maybe join a guild, after hearing your speech along with that Dragon Slayers speech, I don't see why not join a guild." Lyon replies back calmly.

With the two continuing their talk, Yu walks towards the shoreline and felt a strange connection, unconsciously his eyes change to white as he places his right hand towards the sea and started to gather the water. "Kaguya-Hime." He summons the Ultimate Persona of his first Aeon's Arcana, "Salvation." Kaguya-Hime then heals him and along his friends but that's not the only things she did, as a human silhouette started to take shape, a females to be exact.

"I'll give you a second chance at life but in return, you'll be the representation of the Hangman's Arcana as you sacrificed yourself to save your 2 beloved students from the monster Deliora. Do you accept the deal?" The silhouette started to change back to her original form. "Ur, what do you say?" Both of the students hear this and they couldn't believe what Yu was doing. They saw the water taking shape and forming to someone they never thought they would see again.

"I accept the terms of your contract, Yu Narukami." The contract was sealed as she appeared right in front of him. Both Gray and Lyon never thought this moment would happen as their master is right in front of them.

"Ur..." Gray started to cry, falling on his knees, his master is alive.

"UR!" Lyon charges right at his former master but only to feel a hard punch to his stomach.

"You have so much to learn Lyon." She stated as he falls down face first, unconscious and she turns to her other student, smiling, "Nice to see you as well Gray." She walks up to her former student and whips away his tears.

"I miss you, master." Gray couldn't believe his master is here. The first thing that came up to his mind was to hug someone that has been a mother-figure to him.

"I'm here, Gray." She hugs him tightly. Everyone else then walks up to the little group and see Gray hugging a unknown woman.

"Oi Narukami." Yosuke calls out, "Who's she?" He asks his best friend.

"That's Ur, she's Gray's master as well as Lyon here." He pointed out to his friends. "For some reason: I ended up reviving her as my Persona. I don't know how I did it." Everyone didn't think he could had brought someone back to life.

"Is that even possible?" Yukari questions him since she wonders if it'll work for someone she loves and misses dearly.

"Well I guess anything is possible in this world." Akihiko replies to his friend and it got him thinking if his power can bring back his best friend.

"I guess only in time, I'll know what this power might be." Yu stated to his friends as they all gathered around. "I guess this is a mission complete, let's head back to the village." Agreeing to what Yu said, they all head back to the village while Ultear is watching them from afar.

'My mother...he brought back my mother...' She too couldn't believe it as well as her birth mother is now alive.

* * *

(Present day) Fairy Tail: 12:23 P.M.

Natsu and Happy were currently tied up for the moment as they don't have a chance at getting away and Natsu can't use his fire magic due to the rope being element proof.

"Please get me out of here!" Natsu begged his friends, who all shook their heads.

"Just give it up Pyro head. Just accept the punishment for once in your life." Gray smacks the back of Natsu head and drinks a some of his beer. Meanwhile Marie was with Yu by the bar area.

"Is he always like this?" She asks her 'boyfriend' Yu, who gave it a 50-50.

"Sometime he is, sometimes he isn't." He replies back to one of his 'girlfriends' as she leans her head on his shoulder and intertwines her fingers with his. One quick glance at Yu's hair, she saw parts of his hair changing color; part white and part black. "Narukami-kun," He looks at her, "Did you dye pieces of your hair?" He looks at her confusingly.

"What do you mean?" He asks her as she got a a piece of a Lacrima orb from her pocket and shows him parts of his hair beginning to change color. "Uh...no, my guess it has to deal with my new powers in my left forearm." He stated to her as she begins to worry, "I'm fine Marie. I'm still me and not what I was back then, ok?" He tries to assure her, in which satisfied her a bit.

"Just promise me that you'll be fine and won't be that person like back then." She wanted Yu to be himself and not the person he was back in last December where he harmed his friends.

"I promise, Marie."

Even though everyone minding their own business, some of the girls were feeling a bit jealous (Erza,Mira,Lucy,Rise,Yukiko).

'He sure knows how to pick em.' Yosuke thought as he wonders how can Yu attract such great beauties from a former idol, a former inn-keeper, an S-Class Knight, a Celestial wizard and the barmaid/model. 'I envy him, sure Chie and I have a thing and so does Naoto and Kanji but with Yu, he's scoring with 3 girls in our team plus 3 more girls in Fairy Tail. Kami must have given his some extremely good luck.'

As Yu has his fingers intertwine with Marie, the girls were becoming envious, but only Yukiko and Mira were able to control their emotions.

'Marie-chan is cheating!' Rise thought childly since Marie did 'technically' cheated in their group pact agreement.

''I wonder what there relationship is...' Erza thought since she has grown rather intrigued with Yu throughout her first meeting with the Persona-users and little by little, her relationship with Yu has been getting stronger.

'They do look cute together...but why do I feel a bit jealous?' Lucy asks herself and just like Erza, her relationship with Yu is growing little by little.

While the two girls were wondering why they do feel a bit jealous, Ur was in the by Master Makarov, smirking at her master's new affections.

'Now it's going to be interesting with the girls now trying to get his affection.' She giggles to see their jealously for the master of the Wildcard. 'Maybe I can see what the girls think of the Fool.'

* * *

Velvet Room, sometime later

As Margaret looks at her Persona Compendium, she sees the new bonds Yu has made with his new friends at Fairy Tail and wonders what's next for the third user of the Fool's Arcana and the 2nd of the Wildcard.

'He's grown remarkable powerful in the past couple of weeks and my sister's guests of the pervious journey now have their fates intertwine with my guest and to top that off; Yu's successor's is now here in Fairy Tail.' Margaret begins to wonder what this journey for Yu and his friends will take them. 'Right now, my master's dealing with Yu's successor and so are the twin.' Margaret thought, having an interesting idea. 'Since Marie is out with Yu in the Fairy Tail world, why not join my subordinate?' She thought with a smile on her face as her younger sister comes up to her.

"Sister." She started off, "Are dissatisfied with our master?" She questions her elder sister.

"While I may not like it that our master is helping out my guests successor, it is his job but I have a feeling that his path leads to destruction. Yu Narukami and Minato Yuki's paths were all to save the world from different entities: Nyx, the personification of death and Izanami-no-Okami, the Shinto goddess of the Land of the Dead. Their path lead them to save or sacrifice oneself to save the world for everyone." Margaret stated to her little sister.

"And you feel that in your power that you want to help out your guest, am I correct?" Margaret nods to her little sister's comment.

"Yu's successor, Kaito or as he is known as 'The Phantom', has been growing powerful at a faster rate than expected including his allies and I can help out my guest and his friends grow at a faster rate as well." Margaret said as she puts her compendium on her waist, "I think it is time for us to make our move. Get Theodore and meet me at the front door of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**The reason why Yu has brought Ur back to life will be revealed in time. After taking an idea is from a review on what Persona's Yu or the others should have and the idea of bringing a deceased character from the F.T. world and bring him or her as a Persona but I thought of a semi-Persona like the Celestial Keys (Loke being a part time member as he is a Celestial Spirit).**

**Even though Yosuke didn't show off his new power: he awaken his power of the Sharingan as he is more of the ninja in P4A and in time everyone will show their new powers. For example: Kanji's power is going to be based on Cloud's Limit Breakers and will have the Buster sword. I'm still thinking for everyone else's powers including Mitsuru's group. Chie will be mastery of every martial arts due to **

**I'll also be changing the next Arc which is called Silent Hills to the Shadow Arc, where you'll get a glance to see how Team Natsu's shadows will look like and they'll acquire their Persona ability in the Oracion Seis Arc as I wanted. The next original arc after the Edolas war, is the Sephiroth Arc; the main villain of Final Fantasy 7 will appear as a dark mage willing to destroy the world and show some of Yu's new Personas.**

**Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail, thank you guys for checking out this story and letting me know what you guys thought of the last chapter.**

**At PersonaQeminod1: **Mada is out of the picture since I never like it look since its a D**k on wheels but I haven't decided on Alice yet.

**At Guest(1): **It depends if you guys do want Margaret to be part of his harem.

**Those of you wondering why I haven't chose Zeref as the representative of Yu's second Social Link, it's because Zeref doesn't appear as much with only a few appearance's in some arcs. I do agree with you guys that Zeref does make the most sense to be the representative of the Death's Arcana, I just couldn't find a way to make it all work out.**

**Before we get into the next arc which is Shadow Arc and to the Phantom war ac, I'll be showing a brief background check of Fairy Tail's version of the Persona ability.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**Persona**

Kingdom of Fiore: 10:10 A.M.

It's just your ordinary day in the kingdom of Fiore, where the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, is currently reading the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly in the back patio of his palace. This is probably the most interesting issue yet, where the readers got to know the newest mages of Magnolia's most known and powerful guild: Fairy Tail and their interesting power: the Persona ability.

'So, Fairy Tail's new mages have an interesting power.' Toma turns to the next page, 'Yu Narukami; the leader of his team, the Investigation Team and the wielder of 2 interesting powers. The Persona Ability and the Wildcard ability, changing his Personas based on the bonds of his friends.' Toma then picks up the Fool's Tarot card, trying to figure out why Yu was chosen as the Fool.

"Father." Toma turns around to the door where he sees his eldest daughter, Kitana E. Fiore. She is the 13 year old daughter of Toma and the older sister to Hisui, who is only 10 years old.

"Ah Kitana, did you find what I asked for?" He asks kindly to his daughter, who nods and shows him the book.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to find this in the library, Father?" Kitana questions her father.

"Have you seen the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly, my dear?" She shook her head sideways, "Fairy Tail has new some new mages and their power is something very interesting. They called it Persona." His eldest daughter looks at him confusingly since she is still a pre-teen.

"Persona father?"

"Yes sweetie, these mages in Fairy Tail have this unique power and the book I asked you to find is an ancient book where all known lost magic can be learn." His daughter hands him the book, and he turns the pages where one the the chapters features the text: Persona, the other self.

The text reads:

_If you are reading this in the future, please take note of something we humans have the potential of and this potential is called Persona. It was discovered around the X650-X655._

_While there are little to no evidence of Persona-users, records do show ancient experiments during the time of Zeref, known as the evil mage of all time. While it wasn't Zeref that discovered the Persona ability, it was one of his subordinates from long ago that saw human's hidden potential and summoned their other half._

_Zeref wanted to know more about the Persona ability and harness it's power but most of the test subjects all died in the process. The first known Persona recorded is called Zeus, an almighty God of Thunder and the Ultimate of the Emperor's Arcana._

_And soon more people were experimented on and soon many more Persona's existed, Gaia, the Goddess of Earth and the Second Ultimate of the Empress Arcana. Hercules, The son of Zeus/Jupiter and the Ultimate of the Chariot's Arcana. Gilgamesh, the immortal King of Heroes and the Ultimate of the Fool's Arcana._

_Each test showed remarkable results. Everyone that was tested had the potential to be a wielder of the Persona ability while only few were able to wield the Fool's Arcana and out of those few, only 1 should the ability of what is called the WildCards, the ability to change Personas based on the Tarot cards. _

_Zeref grew more interested as each test was on. He wanted to know if having the Persona ability would also give the user immortality due to Zeref living for so long and hopes that this could help someone in the pod in his lab._

_By the time he grew tired of the experiments, he wanted to make sure everything was erased but luckily, I was able to escape and save these notes for you to read. Please take note as this could be one of the keys on stopping Zeref._

_From: Zack Hogan, X687_

'Interesting...' Toma E. Fiore thought as he continues on reading the small letter. Each time he read the letter, he grew more and more curious. He looks at the magazine and wonders how these teens in Sorcerer's Weekly latest article received their Personas. 'Maybe if I can meet these teens, I can get an idea if there are some similarities between the two.' He looks at the one of the pages and sees the silver haired 'co-leader' of the Persona group; Yu Narukami.

Name: Yu Narukami  
Race:Human  
Gender: Male  
Age: 19  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eye Color: Grey  
Blood Type  
Affiliation: Fairy Tail  
Weapon: Tensa Zangetsu (Katana)  
Date of Birth Unknown.  
Height: 5'10  
Arcana:The Fool, The World  
Persona: Izanagi, Izanagi-no-Okami, Wild Card  
Element: Electricity (Main Persona) Variety (Wildcard)  
Team: Investigation Team  
Partner: Rise Kujikawa  
Status: Active  
Nickname: The Fool of Fairy Tail

Short Bio: Yu Narukami is the leader of his group of friends that also have the ability of the Persona ability but Yu shows the most potential to be one of the best mages in Fairy Tail. The way his friends talk about him is truly inspiring; throughout the first year in his a 'school' or a 'College' he wanted to spend his time with his friends and get to know them. He spent his time with his uncle and cousin during his first year and he felt that they were his second family. Yu is truly a good friend to his friends of the 'Investigation Team' in his world where they solved a foggy small town and the double murders but what else they didn't mention is yet to be revealed.- In the words of Makarov Dreyar.

Q1: Everyone has been wondering ever since the Eisenwald incident and you and your friends showed a interesting ability you call a 'Persona'. How did you acquired such ability?  
A: It was last year when I recently moved from my parents place to my uncle's for a year. I actually awaken my Persona ability when my friends and I were endangered from some monsters and soon my friends too awaken their perspective Personas.

Q2:There has been some rumors that you've captured the hearts of several young ladies in your group. Care to explain?  
A: I originally didn't know until I heard of this 'competition' between Yukiko, Rise and Marie from Yosuke. At first I was just your clueless boy who wanted to help them with their own struggles and eventually, they (the 3 girls) fell in love with me.

Q3: Who do you get along fine with in Fairy Tail?  
A: I'm getting along with everyone in the guild.

Q4: If you were to get stuck on an island with 4 different people, who would it be?  
A: Mira as she is probably the best cook, Lucy with her Celestial Spirit Aquarius, Rise or Fuuka-chan with their perspective Personas so we can find a way off of the island and Kanji since if we don't have the right clothes, he can sew them right back up and he can also make some clothes for the winter if need be.

Q5: There has been some rumors of you and your friends not originally from this place we call Earthland, care to elaborate?  
A: I'm not sure if I should answer but if you can get the head of the 10 Wizards Saints to get our approval, then we can tell you.

Next he looks at Mitsuru Kirijo, the other 'co-leader' of the Persona group.

Name: Mitsuru Kirijo  
Race:Human  
Gender: Female  
Age:20  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Red  
Blood Type  
Affiliation: Fairy Tail  
Weapon: Rapier  
Date of Birth Unknown.  
Height: 5'5 (Without heels) 5'7-5'9 (With heels)  
Arcana:The Empress  
Persona: Artemisia  
Element: Ice  
Nickname: Redhead, Other Girl, The Imperious Queen of Executions  
Team: Shadow Operatives  
Partner: Akihiko Sanada  
Status: Active

Nickname: The Fool of Fairy TailShort Bio: Mitsuru Kirijo is the leader of her group 'The Shadow Operatives' and also shows the ability of the Persona like her fellow colleagues. She shows as a capable leader of her small unit and is compared to one of our mages, Erza Scarlet due to being both red headed and being the leaders of their group (Mitsuru's Shadow Ops and Erza being an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail)

Q1: As I previous said to Yu Narukami, how did you and your friends unlock your Personas?  
A: We got ours before Yu and his friends, it was about couple years ago when we artificially got ours.

Q2: So what's with the gun on your side?  
A: This is called an Evoker. It allows us to summon forth our Personas unlike Yu and his friends as they have Tarot cards.

Q3:Can you compare anyone in the guild or in your group or friends you might have?  
A: Narukami-kun remains me of a friend of ours who gave his life to save everyone in our group a couple of years ago. Everyone compares me to Erza since we're almost exactly alike, both of us have red hair and are the main female authority figure in our groups. Elfman is somewhat like my friend Akihiko. Elfman shouts out things like 'It's a man job' or something like that and Akihiko talks about proteins.

He turns to the next page to see Rise Kujikawa.

Name: Rise Kujikawa  
Race:Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Hair Color: brown  
Eye Color: brown  
Blood Type: AB  
Affiliation: Fairy Tail  
Weapon: Rapier  
Date of Birth Unknown.  
Height: 5'1  
Arcana:The Lovers  
Persona: Kouzeon  
Element: None, support (Searches weakness/healing/buffs)  
Nickname: Risette  
Team: The Investigation Team  
Partner: Yu Narukami

Status: ActiveShort Bio: Rise Kujikawa plays as the main backup support of the Investigation Team. She provides and searches her enemies weaknesses and gives her friends, if they are injured or seriously wounded, she'll give him a buff in attack/defense or increase their physical or mental (Element) or heal her friends. She has unconditional love for her friend and leader, Yu Narukami, in which causes some comically tension with her friend and fellow Teammate Yukiko Amagi.- In the words of Makarov Dreyar.

Q1: Your Persona is very different from your friends, what did you originally thought when you received your Persona?  
A: I wasn't that shocked when I awaken my Persona as I don't think I can attack the monsters a year ago. I wanted to help them by giving them a heads up on what's their weakness, what are the strong against, etc.

Q2: There's some rumors that you have a competition with your fellow teammate Yukiko Amagi, what is it like to compete for Yu's heart?  
A: The competition between myself and Yukiko-senpai is indeed for Yu's heart and we honestly have a blast trying to outcompete one another. We both do have genuine feelings for Yu and we can feel his feelings in return.

Q3: Are you getting along fine with the rest of the guid?  
A: I'm getting along really well with the guys in Fairy Tail. I'm more close with Mira as she's teaching us (Myself, Yukiko and Chie) on how to cook properly.

After reading the other articles of the Persona-users, Toma E. Fiore is very interested in the group. He can tell based on the article that each of them has their own personalities, their own strengths and weaknesses and they all compliment one another.

'Maybe in the future, they can be of an assistance to the kingdom.' Toma thought as he hears the patio doorknob turning, he turns around to see his youngest daughter's knight.

"My lord, it's time." Sighing tiredly, the king and his daughter knew that it was going to be that time and they walked with her knight, Arcadios.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. This is their version on how they discovered the Persona ability, and Zeref originally discovered the ability. This is a reminiscence of Persona 3 with them getting artificial Persona.**

**Since you guys been wondering about the Death's Arcana, Zeref would be a only have 1 Social Link interaction with Yu and I also thought of using Kagura as part of the Aeon's Arcana Social Link. Even though the Social Link only has one main bond, I thought it would be a great idea of two different people are the representation of the Arcana.**

**Also those of you wondering, I made a side story called Persona: The Fool of Magnolia Academy in which is set in the original timeline from the actual series. **

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I'm back to bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you guys for checking out the story. **

**I think it is time to show a brief glance of Team Natsu's Shadows with the new original arc.**

**"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
****{Persona} Rise Talking to her friends/Persona Talking  
'_I am a Shadow' _Shadow self talking**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**The Shadow Arc  
**The Birth

Unknown Location: 12:00 A.M.

"You sure it's here Morgana?" Phantom questions the cat.

"I know so boss, I sense something dark in here and my senses never lie!" Morgana stated proudly to the messy black haired teen.

Right now, Phantom and his crew were searching for something that Morgana has been acting up for some reason. It has been awhile since they've seen their predecessor's and decided to find out why they were also dragged into this world.

"Sometimes I wonder if you act like this on purpose." Anne said annoyingly to the cat.

"I'm not baka!" Morgana stated but Anne smacks the cats head, putting it on the floor with a massive bump on his head. The two boys behind them all sweat drop from the two acting up with Phantom walking up to the two of them.

"Oi that's enough." He separates both Morgana and Anne from killing each other, "Anne, no need for the hostility against Morgana since we're all curious as you are on why we are here." Phantom stated clearly to the sandy blonde haired teen, "And Morgana, don't harass Anne."

"Okay...boss." Morgana said with his head down low.

"That'll shut you up." Phantom turns his head and cocks his eyebrow in a 'your serious?' look. "What? he started it." Phantom only rolls his eye and continues on ahead with Ryuji following behind.

"She sure can act up with Morgana around." Ryuji whispers quietly towards his best friend, who can agree on what he is saying.

Back in their world, Anne and Morgana would get into heated arguments about some of Anne's personal stuff, her shopping habits or he decided to be an ass to her. Of course, the two boys would have to step in to make sure that they are stopped before things would get way out of the line.

"So, what is that you're looking for?" Ryuji questions their leader as Phantom continues on walking ahead.

"There is something that Morgana can sense that can awaken potential Persona-users but that is all Morgana can come up with." Phantom explained to his blonde spiky haired best friend.

"I hope that you know what your doing boss." Ryuji said nonchalantly as he manifests his mask, turning his eyes golden much like the other Persona-users.

After 5 minutes of walking in the cave, the Persona-users all saw a shrine of sorts, some of the marking on the walls were destroyed, making it hard for them to read on what the pictures were deciphering ancient rituals of sorts.

"Morgana, is this what you're looking for?" Phantom questions the cat as he walks towards the shrine.

"You got it boss!"

"Interesting..." He sees a mysterious orb on the shrine, left untouched for hundreds of years based on the dust. 'So...how will this awaken the shadows of others?' He questions himself as he picks up the orb and as he did, the orb began shining so brightly that all of them had to cover their eyes.

They can all sense something coming out of the orb as they can see a dark energy wave surrounding them and heading towards the exit.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuji questions the group as the bright light began to fade away, "Seriously, what did jus' happen?" All of them shrugged as Phantom continues on looking at the orb.

"My guess is that if a Persona-user touched this orb, the dark energy of sorts will look for other potential Persona-users and possibly creating their shadows or so." Phantom stated plainly but he too was wondering what the orb just did. "Lets examine on what we can decipher from anything here. I'm sure there is a reasoning." With that said, the team would search the whole shrine area on any ideas of this orb and the dark energy.

* * *

Magnolia: Fairy Hills  
Erza's Room, 1:00 A.M.

As Erza continues on sleeping peacefully, the dark energy that was hundreds of miles away from them has started to manifest in front of her bed, taking her appearance minus the golden eyes.

_'So...this is my present self?'_ The shadow Erza questions herself as 'she' looks around the room, _'Is she even ready to face someone who knows her well? Someone that knows the dark past of her life?' _ grins on the thought of facing her current-self in the future..._'Let's take a look into her dreams.'_ The shadow turn back into the pitch darkness as the dark energy goes into her ear and into her mind and dream.

In Erza's dream, she was dreaming of her haunting past, the tower of Heaven. The experience of being the slave haunted her most of her young life. She wouldn't had become the woman she is today if it wasn't the support of her 'grandfather' Rob.

'Why am I here?' Erza questions to herself as she is reliving the horrid memories

_"So, this is where I find you?" _Erza turns around to see a dark reflection of herself.

"Who are you?" Erza questions the shadow as the shadow begins to turn into her young self, 'There's no way...' She thought in disbelief as she sees her young self with a eyepatch covering her right eye.

_"You need to ask? I am you." _ pointed at her adult self_, "I know you better than anyone else because I know what had happened during those years at that tower." _Erza's eyes widen in shock, this shadow figure that took her appearance and is talking like her when she was little, _"In time, you'll face me in order to conquer your fears of your past and in time, you'll learn the secrets of what your new friends that came from another world." _And with that the shadow begins to dissolve as it left the same mask like in her first dream back at the Lullaby Mission.

"But there are questions I have to ask you!"

_'In time, you'll learn my true name...' _The mask spoke out loud as Erza begins to black out of this dream and into a pleasant dream.

Lucy's Apartment

As Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed, an unknown presences started to emerge from the shadows and taking on the form of Lucy.

_'So...this is my current self...' _The shadow mutters in her head as she was looking at the Celestial Wizard's room. She looks through the draws and finds a draft for her upcoming novel she has plans for. Skimming through the draft, the stories main theme was a young teen girl who fell in love with a mysterious black haired teen who would become one of the most dangerous mages in the world. _'If only she would come to terms of her past...' _The shadow continues on thinking as she would invade her dreams and see what was going through her dreams.

The dream was something that she wishes that place would just die, the Heartfilia mansion. Nothing but bad memories of that place.

"Why am I here?" Lucy questions out loud in confusion.

_"It's good to see you again...Lucy." _Lucy turns around to see a dark figure.

"Who are you?" She questions.

_"Maybe this form will be a better suit for this confrontation..."_ The shadow figure turns into a splitting image of herself, _'I am a Shadow, the true self." She said with a sadistic grin on her face as she takes out her whip, forcing Lucy to manifest her whip. _

'This is not what I had in mind...' She clinches her whip tightly as she prepares to face her shadow.

Gray's Apartment

Just like the others, a shadow figure appears by the sleeping ice-make mage, grinning that he'll face him in the future. Pounding his fists together, He covered his fists with his dark ice ability and prepares to attack the sleeping Gray, _"Rise and Shine jackass!" _ shouted as he tries to attack Gray but he blocks the attack with making an ice shield

"Who the hell are you?" He questions the shadow, who only grins sadistically.

_"I am you, I am a shadow of your true self, Gray Fullbuster."_ That comment only made Gray furious as the shadow claims to be him.

"There's no way in hell you are me!" He kicks the midsection of the shadow, who only laughs manically on the floor.

_"AhahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The shadow's dark aura only spread everywhere in Gray's room, _"You truly are a dumbass! Ahahahaha!"_ he then starts to fade away as Gray can only hear the laughing continuing. "_In time, you'll figure out who I am!"_

"Tch...bastard." Gray mutters to himself as he unknowingly his eyes began to turn golden.

Yu Narukami's Dream

As Yu was sleeping peacefully in his makeshift bed in Lucy's room, Once again he felt a familiar presence in a room he is all to familiar.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He looks in front of him and sees only Margaret in a velvet room-eqse place, "It's good to see you once again, Yu Narukami."

"Margaret?" He looks at her confusingly and wonders where they are and where is Igor, "Where's Igor?" He asks.

"Igor is currently helping out your successor as that is his current task I'm afraid." She stated to him, "Instead, I'll be doing my best to provide as much service as I can."

"I see. I take it that this is my 1st task in this world right?" She nods her head to his question.

"Yes. Just like in the TV world, the shadows just appeared and are now making their presences known to their specific other." Margaret stated to him as she opens up her Compendium, "So far, 3 shadows have appeared based on your 3 bonds of the Star's Arcana, The Empress Arcana and the Hangman's Arcana." Images of the 3 shadows appeared in front of Yu as he sees Lucy currently fighting against her shadow in her dreams where as Gray was fully awake and wondering where the shadow came from and Erza's mind was currently black out, indicating nothing so far for her.

"I see...that means that the others will awaken as time passes on..." He mutters out loud, "Any suggestions on confronting them Margaret? I don't know how to 'confront' the shadow if only the user can only access the shadow in their dreams."

"That I'm afraid I don't know as well. During the TV world, the only way to confront the shadow was going through the dungeon that was based on the minds of that specific person. "We'll have to see on how you and your friends will confront the shadow in time."

"Right, thanks any Margaret." She bids her farewell as Yu vision begins to blur, until the Velvet Room disappears.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update as you are all aware that I've been busy writing chapters for my other stories as I keep on saying.**

**This is the start for the 3 Fairy Tail members as they will be the first ones to awaken their Persona ability then the others will awaken their Personas during the Oracion Seis Arc. Just like how the person that disappeared and went into the TV world, all 3 members will disappear and will make the 2 teams (Shadow Ops and the Investigation Team) go on a search for the 3 teens.**

* * *

**Update (8/28/15)**

**Here is a small preview after the events of Tartarus Arc; the search for Yu Narukami, another original arc where the Fairy Tail is looking for their last member after a brief encounter with him.**

"Hey guys, sorry for blocking everyone for the past year. There are things that I need to take care of before I can come back home." Yu stated to everyone in the guild and they can see how much he has changed for the past year. a red cape, a different hairstyle and bandanna, and recolored armor. They can see him using six different weapons representing his recent mastery of the seven weapons: sword, axe, bow, staff, dagger, lance, and fists. "I've been watching all of you for the past year and I was making sure that everything was fine before I disappeared." They soon see Yu's left side of his body began to change, his skin turns pitch black like Gray's was and she eyes turn red, "This is major shock but I'm dying..." Everyone's eyes widen shock, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and perhaps the best of the best is dying, "The corruption in my body is spreading like a wildfire and the reason why it's spreading quickly than I expected is because I managed to save Gray from his own demons but at the cost of having the corruption spreading at a rapid rate." No one knew he was willing to sacrifice his life for his friend but Gray knew that he wanted to return the favor but not like this, "I don't know how long I have but I've decided to explore the world until the day I die. Yosuke, I'm counting on you on returning everyone back to our world if you can. See ya."

* * *

**Also, I made another story that is part of the Fool Saga, A Fool's Holy Grail. The story is a Persona X Fate series crossover that tests Yu and his friends about the ideals and wishes of men/women.**

**There is also a poll for The Fool of Magnolia and I accidentally deleted the original poll, please place your vote.**

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I'm back to bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Thank you guys for checking out the story. **

**"Hey" Talking  
****'Hey' Thought  
****{Persona} Rise Talking to her friends/Persona Talking  
****'_I am a Shadow' _Shadow self talking**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**The Shadow Arc  
Missing**

Erza's Room: 9:00 A.M.

After having a bizarre dream last night; Erza, Lucy and Gray all wondered what they a dreamt about. Lucy saw a home that she wanted to forget and saw her 'shadow self' being a mere copy of herself but she has no idea on what it might be. Erza saw her child self from The Tower of Heaven while Gray saw a more twisted side of him.

Erza's Shadow self is the opposite of herself. While Erza is a known authoritative, strong, figure in Fairy Tail; her shadow self appeared to her a weak, cowardly individual person. The way her shadow was speaking cowardly and afraid unlike herself (unless she was reading an erotic and smut novels). She is currently in her room in room where she's looking in her mirror; all she could see is her young, afraid child self.

'Am I ready to face the truth?' She question herself, a bit nervous for some reason. The image kept on replaying over and over again in her head. Normally she isn't like this but she couldn't help it. 'Just what was that dream all about?'

Shaking the thought she prepares to head to Fairy Tail and requip's into her usual attire and heads out.

Gray's Apartment (Same time)

'Just what the hell was that all about?' Gray splashes himself with water in the sink. 'When do dreams attack?' He looks at his mirror to see some bruises on his chest to his midsection, a cut on his left forearm and a bloodshot right eye. This was the most bizarre dream Gray had ever dreamt of. He never thought that dreams would physically attack him but this is a first.

The words _"I am you, I am of your true self, Gray Fullbuster..."_

'How can a shadow be my true self? He asks himself and wonders if there's a reason for this bizarre dream. 'Well can't keep on thinking of this dream, better head to the guild and get a mission.

Lucy's Apartment 

Once Lucy awoken from her dream, she has been slightly pants heavily due to the somewhat nightmare she had. She looks to her right to see Yu making some breakfast.

"Hey..." She says tiredly as Yu turns around to see Lucy finally awake.

"Hey, morning." Yu replies back as he turns off the stove and puts the eggs on the table. "Made breakfast."

"Thanks." She gets off of her bed and heads into the bathroom to take a bath, leaving Yu alone in the table.

'So...I can tell that Lucy is going to be one of them but who are the other two?' Yu asks himself as he sees his Devil Bringer glowing, 'Hmm...what does mean?' Ever since his left forearm changed, Yu has been wondering why it changed but all he can come up with is the corruption in his body. Ever since the double murder in his world, Yu has been trying to figure out why there was the corruption in his body but he still is rather confuse to why it won't go away.

He looks at his shoulder to see the yellow veins starting to appear towards his face and his right eye changed from grey to golden.

'I better find a something to get rid of this corruption...why do I feel that this might kill me in the process...' Yu thought as he would go on and eat some of the food he has made for breakfast as the yellow veins begin to fade away.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lucy begins to wonder what her dream was last night, It was so bizarre that she thought of a place that she hated for most of her life. The place she dreamt about was her home, the Heartfilia Mansion.

'Why was I dreaming about that place?' She hated that place because of her father as she was suppose to be the heir to the Heartfilia name but she didn't want to be the heiress as she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps of being a Celestial Mage. 'I will never go back to that place!' She declared to herself as she gets out of her tube and wraps herself with a towel. 'Maybe I can ask Yu if anything similar has happened to him.' He probably might have an idea on what she might have dreamt of and what might possibly go on.

She looks at the mirror and in her head, she sees her child self; a rather sad and depressed.

'I guess that I still can't runaway from this...'

"Hey Lucy you okay in there?" Yu asks behind the door, "You've been in there for quiet awhile."

She shakes the thought and acted like it was nothing, "Just have to change is all." Yu the bought the idea as she can hear him putting the dish away.

"I'm heading to the guild, I left some breakfast for you on the table. Later." She then hears him close her door and leaves.

"Hopefully this isn't nothing to serious..." She mutters to herself and proceeds to dry herself and changed into her regular clothes.

* * *

As Yu was walking down the street of Magnolia, everything around him started to stop. People started to slow down and animals too began to slow down.

'What the heck?' Yu looks around to see everything at a complete stop. A portal to a familiar room started to appear right before him, revealing it to be the door to the Velvet Room. 'The Velvet Room?' The door begins to open up, revealing it to be Margaret. "Margaret?"

"Hello Yu Narukami." She greets the user of the Fool's Arcana.

"What's going on? I know that something is going on as part of my test for this journey." Yu looks at the elegant lady of the Velvet Room confusingly and he sees the door about to open again, revealing it to be her younger sister, Elizabeth, "Elizabeth?"

"It's good to see you again, Yu Narukami." Elizabeth also greets the user of the Fool's Arcana.

"What's going on?" He again questions the sisters.

"My sister has told me that you are currently going to be facing the first trial in this journey. So I insisted that I give you an interesting gift." She walks up to the him and hands him a blank card. He looks at her confusingly at her and stated, "Your predecessor had an interesting Persona. I'm sure that his power can be in use for you." The card then started to change; the center of the card began to show a humanoid figure.

_Thou art I...And I am thou...From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..._

Yu looks above him to see a new Persona of the Fool's Arcana: Orpheus Telos.

"Orpheus Telos was originally part of your Predecessor's trio of Personas just like how you have a trio of Izanagi's."Elizabeth stated to Yu, who then thinks about his predecessor's 3 Personas wonders about the other 2. "He represents the Fool's Arcana of your second Social Link. He could be of use to you."

'Orpheus Telos; the master of strings...' Yu then sees the how strong this new Persona is. 'I'll use my predecessor's strength to find the truth behind this...'

"I think its best we let you continue on with your journey Yu." Margaret stated to her guest as everything is starting to pick up where they last left off, "We'll leave you with other blank cards that your predecessor possess and each of them will have Persona or a skill he possessed." Yu then puts the cards in his pocket as time begins to speed up back to normal.

"Goodbye, Yu Narukami." Both of them said as they both vanish, time begins to turn back to normal as everything is now moving forward.

'Now...I better get to the guild.' Yu then proceeds to walks to Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail: 10:00 A.M.

Once at Fairy Tail, Yu sees his friends all by the bar.

"Narukami." Yosuke waves towards his best friend to come over, "About time you showed up." Yu only rolls his eyes form the joke.

"I got here when I can man." Yu jokingly retorts back at his best friend, "I woke up a bit late and made breakfast for Lucy and myself." That got the attention of Mirajane and Cana.

"You can make breakfast Narukami-kun?" Mira asks him behind the bar.

"Yeah. During our world, I tend to make breakfast for my uncle and cousin. I learned by watching a lot of cooking shows." that word 'show' somewhat confused her. "It's a pretty long story since you won't know our world and such."

"Do they have shows about Alcohol?" Cana asks them and everyone sweat drops since she has a bug love for alcohol.

"You should learn how to control your thirst for alcohol, Cana." Mitsuru replies first, "You can't keep on drinking alcohol forever Cana."

"You'll be surprised Mitsuru-san." Mira says back, "Cana has been drinking at an early age and has develop her alcohol tolerance very well in fact."

Aigis then examines Cana's body and runs many tests in her head. "Right now, Cana isn't even tipsy and not even buzz." The Persona-users all look at the robot surprisingly.

"Cana how many did you had?" Akihiko asks the brunette.

"I say about 30 or 40."The Persona-users all look at her with a surprised on their face. They never heard a woman taking this amount of alcohol before. Sure they heard of shots but beer? That is something unheard of for them.

"30 or 40 drinks..." They turned pale from Cana's words.

"Makes me wish I don't grow up..." Ken whispers to himself.

"So," Mira decided to change the subject, "you guys going to do a mission?"

"Probably. Natsu said that he'll take one for us since we're still kinda new to the guild." Yosuke replies.

"But...where is he?" Yukiko asks them as they all look around for the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Dude said that he'll be late." Kanji says to the group, "Something about fishing with Happy...I think."

"Is there an easier job that we can take Mira-san?" Chie asks the barmaid.

"I believe so, try the board."

"By the way, where's Gray and Erza? There usually the first 2 to be here." Cana pointed out and that actually made Mira wonder too.

"Levy have you seen Erza in Fairy Hills?" Mira asks the petite blue haired teen, who shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. I did hear Erza in the showers talking to herself and that's about it." Levy replies back.

'That doesn't sound like Erza...unless she was mumbling about some erotic novel...' Mira says to herself and wonders where her best friend might have gone off too. This make Yu wonder as well as he thinks this might be the 1st task of his journey.

'Erza missing? Gray possibly missing as well. Mira says their usually the 1st to arrive after Master Makarov opens up the guild...'

"Hey Yu-Senpai?" Yu turns his attention to Rise, who was on his left "I was wondering if there would be a time if we can go on a date..." She asks him quietly and rather nervously and a bit hesitantly, "It been awhile since we've done anything fun for once..."

Yu only smiles to know that she's still the same Rise as before in their world during their first year in college. "Sure. If nothings going on, we can."

"Yay!" She cheered quietly to know that she's going to be in the lead against her competition with Yukiko and Marie.

"Hey Yu-kun?" Yu then turns his head to Yukari, "You still haven't figured out what happened to your arm?" She pointed out his left forearm as he shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Everything right now is a blur. I'm still looking at whatever books I can find about this arm of mine." Yu replies at the user of the Lover's Arcana. "You guys figured out your type of magic in this world?"

"Well for some reason; I my eye sight has drastically improved and I can see for miles and my skills with a bow has also improved." Yukari stated to the Fool. "I'm not sure about everyone else but I can sense their 'magic' in a way."

"I see. Well let's take on a mission." Yu then proceeds to walks towards the mission board but for some reason, lightning started to be heard.

"What the heck?" Cana looks at the window and see the whole sky turned dark, "How can the sky changed already? It was suppose to be sunny for the day?!" Everyone then proceeds to look outside and see it begin to rain and lightning started to appear. For some reason, several lacrima started to turn on, making the Persona-users all know what's going on.

"Dude..."

An image of Gray, Lucy and Erza started to show in each of the Lacrima.

_**"Greetings...everyone." **_Lucy's shadow started out childishly as the Persona-users all know what's going on.

_**"Thanks for tuning in jackasses." **_Gray's shadow angrily called out the mages of Fairy Tail.

**_"As you can see..." _**Shadow Erza moves to her right and everyone sees the real Gray, Erza and Lucy hanging in a cross. **_"These mages thought of going to the guild today but couldn't..." _**Erza's shadow said childishly to them.

"This is not good..." Yu mutters out loud as this is the first test of his journey. "Guys, we're going to search for before this storm comes again." The guild all looks at Yu, "What you are seeing is a side of each of them that they didn't want to admit. These are their shadow selfs and my friends and I have encounter each of our inner dark self. Fuuka, who long will the next rain day might happen?" He turns his attention to one of his seniors.

"Hang on a sec..." Fuuka summons forth her Persona, Juno. Gathering whatever intel she can gather, she looks at her friends, "The next rain day is going to be in 2 weeks."

'That's not enough time...' Yu clutches his hands together.

"Yu, what's going on?" Makarov questions the Fool.

"Master, in our world; before we got our Personas, well just my team that is. There was a program in the TV that was called the Midnight Channel." Everyone looks at him confusingly as they have no idea what's he talking about.

"Before we got our Personas master is that we've encountered our shadow selves." Chie replies first, "In our world; a rumor stated out in our town saying "_It is said that if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soul mate._" That rumor lead to 2 deaths, a news reporter and a friend of ours."

"That is where we the rumors in our world created that world and any one who was in that world was in danger as they will encounter their shadow self and if they were to reject their shadows, it will go into a berserk state and it might kill them if they don't accept each of their shadows." Yukiko explained to their guild master.

"We know what we are talking about Master Makarov. Please let us find them. With our skills and persuasion, we can get them to accept their shadows." Naoto begged the elderly guild master.

"Very well...do what you all can to bring them back home and Yu, this might come in handy." He tosses an marble to him, making Yu confuse in the process, "You'll figure it out when the situation calls for it is all I can say."

"Alright." He puts the marble in his front pocket and looks at his friends in the guild, "Levy, Cana, Mira; I'm going to need you girls to help us out on this one." The 3 girls all nod their heads, "Any idea where we can find Natsu?"

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, Lucy, Erza and Gray have gone missing and it's up for the Persona-users to find them.**

**Sorry for the no update as I've been trying to come up with an idea for the chapter and have been mostly focusing on writing my other chapters for my other stories.**

**If you guys have any other question, I'll be glad to answer them. I hope hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail. Sorry for the no update but I've been on a major writers block for awhile and haven't been writing as much with my other stories in the process.**

**Time to pick up where we last left Yu and the gang.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**Shadow Arc  
Knowing**

Fairy Tail Guild: 11:00 A.M.

The Investigation team and the Shadow Operatives couldn't believe that they were facing what they previously faced in their world; the shadow selves and more precisely the shadow selves of their friends in Fairy Tail. Even though they only have been here for the past month and a half, they don't know their guild members just yet. Everyone still has their secrets and don't want to share it with them just yet but none of the Persona-users thought of this happening.

Yu begins to think of possible locations in the city but none of the locations they have been could be the ideal place for a shadow to make their appearance but all he could sum up was that they're mostly going to search in the forest around Magnolia.

'This is going to be troublesome...' Yu thought to himself as he begins to wonder what each of their shadows could be.

With Erza, Yu thought of a strict but fair woman from his conversations with her but to the others, she's beyond scary when either of them takes her strawberry shortcake. With Lucy from his short conversations with her, she seems to be a easy going girl that works very hard and with Gray, there was things he hasn't been able to pick things up about him but he felt Ur might have some ideas on her pupil.

"Let's try to pick up clues about them. We don't have time to waste." Yu said to his fellow Persona-users and everyone in the guild as they all hurried out the guild in search for their missing friends. Levy, Cana and Mira were the remaining ones with the Investigation Team along with Makarov.

"Hey Gramps." Kanji calls out to the elderly guild master, "You have any ideas on Erza and Gray?"

"I do believe so." He turns around and answers

Since the 2 members were the longest members of Fairy Tail (of their generation) Makarov has learned a few things of their past that might shed some light to this new case for the Investigation Team and The Shadow Ops.

"While each of my children have grown up and all have private lives to themselves, I best believe that I can show you some of their past they can't bring up." Everyone nods their head to Makarov's words as he continued, "For Gray's dark past, I believe it would be best if Ur would to explain her student's past." Yu nods his head as he knows the bond between those two, "For Erza, while I may not know her horrid past; I want you girls to check Fairy Hills. It is our main dormitory for the girls to stay." All the girls nod their head, "As for Lucy, check her place. She's still new to the guild so I can't help you there."

With that said, the Persona-users and the three fairies all gathered in a circle.

"I'll head to Fairy Hills with Yukari, Fuuka, Chie and Yukiko." Mitsuru said to her fellow peers.

"I'll see if I can find Natsu. I bet he knows about Lucy." Rise added. Since the Investigation Team has been in Fairy Tail, they can see the tight bond the two of them have.

* * *

12:00 P.M.

Not long after everybody spit up into groups of three. With most of the groups splitting to cover more areas in Magnolia. Meanwhile, Yu and Rise arrived back to the guild to ask about the three missing fairy's past. They started with Gray's and asked around the guild, with no such luck other than the information about Gray's bad habit of stripping unknowingly, which Yu already knows. Strike one.

Next, they tried Lucy's past, but all they could get was that she was one of the newer members of the guild and none of them knew details about her past, other than her first meeting with Natsu in Hargeon Town. Strike two.

Finally, they opted to ask about Erza's past. Thankfully most of the members knew of her as a strong independent woman and kind of a big sister authority amongst the other members, with her punishing her guild mates when they cause trouble. Mainly it involves stopping Natsu from fighting with Grey, and when it involves the destruction of the town or the destruction of her precious strawberry cake.

The older members of the guild were even more help as they were present when Erza was still young in the guild. It also seems that she used to fight a lot with Mirajane as kids, which wouldn't make sense unless Mirajane was actually very violent until all that violence got suppressed by a traumatic event, which caused her to be a calm person. Well, no use thinking about that.

Any other information about her was either useless or something they already knew. What they didn't know was that she actually couldn't hold her liquor, which was surprising to say the least.

"Well, at least we got information about her personality and how she act around others, right senpai?" said Rise.

"Yeah, but most of it is already known to us. And we can't find more about Gray's and Lucy's story." Yu replied. Then, deep in the sea of the unconscious, a voice shouted directly at him, telling him to summon the voice.

They decided to go find a secluded area to summon the Persona, which turned out to be Ur. "Oh yeah! We forgot to ask Ur!" Screamed Rise, while Yu mentally face-palmed for forgetting about asking her.

"So," Ur started, "You wanna know about Gray's past, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to know more about Gray to predict what his shadow self might be like." Yu replies confidently. "Fine, I believe you enough to tell you about his past." She started.

"It all started with the demon that Lyon tried to resurrect on Galuna Island, Deliora." She closed her eyes to try and remember. "It destroyed his hometown and killed both of his parents. At the time, he was still a kid, so what did I do when a kid whose parents were killed and hometown destroyed, is all alone? I took him in as a pupil, along with Lyon, of course!" She declares confidently to them.

"Actually, it was because of my training that Gray got his bad habit!" She chuckles at the memory of the three of them stripping almost naked in the snow, training ice magic, with nostalgia in her voice.

"It was fun being with those two. They were my beloved pupils, and I cared deeply for them. That is until word got out that Deliora was close. Gray, probably out of hatred and wanting revenge, went after it." Deep sadness evident in her voice. "I managed to stop him though, we were still in danger as Deliora was getting closer. I then sacrificed myself by turning into the ice that trapped Deliora. But not before telling Lyon to tell Gray that I died trying to stop Deliora."

Yu and Rise couldn't say anything after that, too shocked to even utter a word. 'So that's what happened to him' thought Rise depressingly as she looked at Ur with sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling us his past. I feel sad for him knowing what he went through." Said Yu. "Its fine, I mean look at him now! He has a real family now in that guild, including you guys!" Her voice brightening up at every word.

"Thank you." Yu thanked. "Now go and find information about your other guild mates and save my beloved pupil in that forest, before it's too late!" She encouragingly said.

"Will do!" Rise agreed, while Yu just nodded, motivation in his eyes.

Rise then used her power to telepathically communicate with the others informing them to search for the remaining fairy's past, as they already found out about Gray's. She then suggested on sharing everything they found at the guild.

Fairy Hills: 12:30 P.M.

Elsewhere, the others were searching information about the rest of the missing fairies. With Yukari, Fuuka, Chie, Yukiko, and Mitsuru, trying to find more information about Erza in the all-girls dormitory, Fairy Hills. After asking almost everyone at the dormitory who knew Erza, they managed to find out that Erza, despite her confident and independent nature, had a childish side to her with a sweet tooth because apparently, her favourite desert is strawberry cake. She also has an adult side to her, as she secretly has a fondness for smut and erotic novels. Though it is unclear between the four of them excluding Mitsuru, if it would be considered as an adult side, or a perverted side, with the four of them quickly ending their train of thought and agreed to not think about that topic anymore.

The group of four feared Erza enough to not search her room for those secret novels to find out if it's true or not, with Mitsuru being the only one not afraid, and strangely enough, sympathizing a bit with her. In the end they stuck with the information they got and agreed that it's true, before Fuuka sent a telepathic message that they found out more about Erza, and to keep finding more about her and Lucy.

Magnolia Town: 1:00 P.M.

With the others on the other hand was, to put in a better word, chaotic. The rest somehow decided that it would be best if they split up even more, as one of them stated that individually it would be faster to gather information. This didn't meet without protest though, but still got through with everyone somehow agreeing anyways.

So right now, the rest of the Persona-users are literally running around town and speaking with each and every person they meet. From little kids, to elderly men, to shopkeepers. And to even their own shock, it surprisingly worked. They managed to find out bits and pieces about their personality, but sadly no one could tell them about Erza's and Lucy's past.

The Guild: 4:30 P.M.

"Looks like everyone's here." Says a voice at the front door, who belonged to Mitsuru, along with Yukari, Fuuka, Yukiko and lastly Chie following behind.

"Took you long enough." Answered Kanji.

"Well, the trip from Fairy Hills to here is quite the distance you know!" Exclaimed Chie. "And how did you guys get back here so fast?" Asked Yukiko.

"Well, Teddie here," Said Yosuke in an annoyed tone, "Said that it we should split up into individual teams to cover more ground. It did sound good at first, and we went through with it, until one of got lost and actually caused a bit of trouble along the way." He started while staring with an annoyed glare at Teddie which caused him to look away whistling an unidentifiable tone. "In the end we quickly head back to the guild to discuss where he might be, but found him here relaxing like he didn't need to find important information!"

"Gee, I wonder who that might be. That person is dispica-bear!" Said Teddie. "Oh I don't know, who else tried to hit on a florist girl, sneezing because of the flowers, and ruined all the flowers by that person's snot? Then running away, to everybody's surprise and to be found relaxing as if nothing happened inside the guild?!" Yosuke spat, directing his anger to Teddie.

"Wha-?! How dare you suspect me, this adorable bear would never do such a thing!" Teddie tried to defend himself.

'It was you…' was the collective thoughts of everyone, with a sweat drop.

"Anyways, let's share the information we got. Then we can plan what we should do next." Mitsuru said trying to get back to the topic at hand.

The group started sharing the information they got, with Yu being the only one who got an actual story of one of the missing fairy's past. "Wow, I didn't think something that bad happened to him as a kid." "That's depressing." Was the some of the collective responses after listening to Gray's story.

"Yes, that is undoubtedly depressing, but we need to find out Erza's and Lucy's past too, to actually save any of them." Mitsuru stated. "But since we have Gray's, we can now go save him first." She added.

"I agree." Yu said. "Yeah, let's go and beat the shadow's ass and show'em whose boss!" Kanji excitedly said, all pumped up to go. "Yup, and we will take Gray back with us, all in one piece!" Chie added, excitement in her voice too. "I'm all pumped up!" Akihiko said in a calm voice, filled with adrenaline.

"Yes, I agree it is best if we go as soon as possible. But we should rest for today and plan tomorrow, as we used up all our energy and all day just to find information about those three." Aigis stated, matter-of-factly.

"I agree, I'm beat." Yukari agreed. "Yeah, now that I think about it, going straight into a strong shadow infested place, after running around town, isn't such a great idea." Junpei dejectedly said, now thinking of the consequences.

"Right, let's meet tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M. in the guild, to plan and prepare." Mitsuru said, voice filled with authority. "Until then, have the afternoon to yourselves, you all need it. And get a goodnight's rest after."

Lucy's Apartment: 9:00 P.M.

After we parted, Yu went back to Lucy's apartment. Even though there's this feeling that there's something missing. 'I still needed to relax a bit. I wonder how the shadow's showed up in the first place? So many questions, so little answers.' What the only tidbits about Lucy's personality revealed, was from her interactions and watching her.

'I remember that she liked reading books. Wait, wasn't she writing her own novel?' Yu suddenly remembered. Then it hit him. That was what he was missing, her novel probably talked about her past. It would have if only the novel was an auto biography and it was an on-going novel, as she writes about her adventures. But there's also a chance that it's a fiction novel.

Realizing that he was staring at her desk for a while now, he checked the time. '11:05 already? I better leave this matter as it is and should probably check it tomorrow.' Yu thought feeling a bit guilty for checking something she said was private and won't show it to anyone yet. But desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say.

Though, it would be better if there was at least someone who knew about her past, to spare Yu from looking through the novel. That also arises another question, does the other two also have sad pasts? And another though appeared in his mind, 'Does Erza like cake that much to the point of hurting someone if he or she ruins it'  
Indeed, so many questions, unanswered…

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not bringing out a new chapter months ago but I've been on a writer's block for the past couple of months along side my other Persona stories. I do need help so I can get back into the flow of writing down more of my Persona stories and I have to thank Dark Hour for helping out on the chapter.**

**I hope to hear your feedback on the chapter and as ****always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a quick update for Persona: The Fool of DXD/Fairy Tail, both stories are still being written but have not been able to completely finish the chapters as I have been mostly been writing down my Bleach crossover stories but those who are wondering if they are canceled, they are not as I still have the passion to write them but have not been able to get the time on the chapters.**

**I actually do want some help on the stories with one of you guys that do want to see these stories finished. I hope that I can hear one of you guys that does want to help me ou, ideas you all might want to see in the stories and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail, thank you guys for checking out the story. ****Since I'm still having trouble with writers block for the story and my other Persona stories as well, I had to temporarily stop writing them so that I focus on my other stories and have that passion to write down the future chapters of my Persona stories, to which I'm mainly focusing on this story in particular.**

**I actually thought of doing a Social Link based chapter that sets before the events of the Shadow Arc and show some of the bonds with Lucy and Erza**

**Persona 5 has ousted released in Japan! I honestly can not wait to get the Take your Heart edition this coming Valentine's Day. The cast of P5 will be only the Phantom Thieves from Joker (who will be known as Akira Kurusu, which is from the manga), Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto, Anne Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura and Goro Akechi.**

**The cast will be the main rival of the Investigation Team and the Shadow Ops throughout the story as a heads up again.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**Bonds.**

Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment.  
10:34 A.M. (4 Days Before Disappearance)

"Hey Yu."

He turns around to see Lucy in a new outfit, a simple back dress with her keys on her left side of her dress, several rings on her fingers and her hair down. After doing their mission on Galuna Island, the supposed cursed island' turned out to be not cursed at all.

Couple days ago, Natsu and Happy stole a mission from up upstairs where most of those missions are S-Ranked, which are considered to be the most difficult ranging from couple days to months to potentially years. Later that day, they recruited Lucy into the fray as there was a Golden Zodiac Key as one of the rewards just for her. Once they figured out that one of the missions was stolen, Master Makarov sent Gray to get them back but Natsu ended up knocking him out and dragged him along to the mission, which turned out to be a very personal vendetta as the island was housing the demon that killed his family, Deliora, a demon that was created by the dark mage Zeref.

Master Makarov would sent Erza along with both Investigation Team and the Shadow Op. to make sure that they were back with them. After that, Yu gained a new Persona or rather a semi-Persona in Gray's former teacher, Ur.

Right now, Yu was doing some meditating. Making sure that he has some inner control of his corruption in his body.

"Oh hey Lucy, what's up?" He turns his head around and asks the blonde Celestial Wizard.

"I was wondering if you were okay. You were silent for awhile and thought you were out." She said to the silver haired teen.

"Oh sorry about that." He apologized to her as he stood up from his meditating position, "I was meditating. It helps me focus." Yu would then to some stretches.

"Do you do that often in your world?" She asks him.

"Sometimes. It was pretty hectic if you were part of my world." Yu would then manifest his Fool's Arcana, "I was pretty much a normal teen until I learned that I was one of 3 'test subjects' if you will, part of a test. 1 was Emptiness, the 2nd was Despair while I was the third, Hope." Yu would spin his Arcana around his fingertips, "I honestly didn't think I was going to be in this test."

"Wait, there were others that have your Arcana?" She wants clarification on his Arcana.

"Yes and No." Yu said, "Yes that there is another that has the same Arcana as I do but I can't say for sure on the 1st one, which is no." Yu would then lay out his Arcanas all out on her desk, "I'm not sure if the others that has this power have the Wildcard Ability like I do but myself, my successor and my predecessor all have this ability."

"So this ability is rare for you wielders of the Fools Arcana?" She would then lay down on her bed as she was very interested in Yu's Persona ability as well as his Wildcard ability.

"From what my 'guardian's' said, yes. Only those who are destined on a specific path like mine and the others, we were chosen to wield that ability and solve what might come ahead in our respective journeys." Yu recalls hearing what Mitsuru said couple months ago that he has similar characteristics to his predecessor but the question reminds for Yu is that how similar is _he _to himself and Yu's successor.

"Can you tell me a bit more of the Persona ability? It sounds like it's the same thing as my Zodiac keys." Lucy wants to know more of the Persona ability and she wants to know how is he able to do switch his Personas receptively.

"Yes in a sense but it's based on my Social Link and represents a single Arcana, and raising a particular Social Link increases the experience or recieve bonuses when they fuse personas of that Arcana. By completing a Social Link, it unlocks the ultimate persona of that Arcana. Social Links can, however, be reversed if I do not spend time with the respective people holding the Link, end up booking two holiday invitations on one day, or gave an improper answer during their conversations. The reverse effect will also continue to last until I can reconciles with them. At some point a Social Link can even be broken, prohibiting the myself or my predecessor or successor from fusing personas from the respective Arcana." Yu explained to Lucy from what Margaret told him last year during his first journey in solving the mystery murder case.

"Also I do not make contracts with Personas as they are based on different mythologies from my world and are part of my soul." He added.

"You sure know how to make me confuse but okay." She sweat drops from the explanation.

"Well you did asked Lucy." Yu said causally as he gets up from his meditation, "I was merely answering your question." He said as he puts on his new sleeve to conceal his left demonic looking forearm. "What are you doing for the day?"

"I uh..." She places a finger on her chin and tries to remember what plans she made early, "think I was heading into the guild. Probably going to take a easy job."

"I mean the dress Lucy." He pointed out, "Normally you are in your usual white/blue tank top and blue skirt. Going on a date?"

"What? A girl can't dress nice for once?"

"Well you can but I was just asking." Yu said plainly to her. "Thought you were going on a date with Natsu or something." He humorously said to the blonde haired teen, who immediately started blushing.

"N-n-n-n-no!" She yells in embarrassment, "There is no way I am attracted to him!"

"O-okay...calm down Lucy. It was just a joke." Yu said, sweat dropping from her reaction, "Didn't think you'll overreact to a joke..."

Soon the blonde haired mage calmed down before both her and Yu left her place and bid farewell as Yu has some other plans while Lucy headed to the guild. While he was walking to his destination, Yu has leveled up his second Star's Arcana to level 2.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
10:45 A.M.

With some of the members out for the day on missions, the remaining members were just relaxing and talking to each other in the guild. The Persona-user's were around the bar area, talking with each other with Gray, Erza and Mira.

"What was your world like?" Gray asks them since Yu hasn't completely explained their world.

"Well our world looks more modern compare to Earthland." Mitsuru said to her comrades and most of them nodded their heads, "Judging from the look around us, it looks like 12th century compare to our advanced technology." Mitsuru added.

"12th century?" Erza raises an eyebrow, curious to her 'counterparts' words.

"Our world basically looked like this long time ago, minus the magic." Akihiko clarified to his friends. "We did used horses and carriages as our way of transportation until we made cars in our timeline."

"Really?" Gray said, somewhat surprised, "Wish we can see what your world looks like."

"Anything different from your world and ours?" Mira asks behind the bar.

"Well besides the magic and creatures we saw, everything else is pretty much the same." Yukiko replies back, "While there are some differences with the homes and shops, it pretty much is similar and also the job list is the major difference as we only have one job for life or for awhile." She added.

"At least theres a connection there." Gray said as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Um Gray..." He looks at the former idol, "Your clothes?" He looks down to only see himself in his boxers.

"DAMNIT!" Gray scurry's off to find his missing clothes, making the Persona-users sweat drop with Gray's unusual stripping habit.

"Why does this always happen?" Chie questions her fellow peers, who only shrugged.

"Gray always has this unusual habit of stripping when he first came in here." Erza explained to her friends.

They all shake their heads with Gray's habit of stripping and continues onward with their conversation until Lucy enters the guild and everyone greets the blonde haired celestial mage.

"Hey guys." She greeted her friends and they all wave at her, "How's it going?" She asks her friends as she takes a seat next to Yosuke. On Junpei's part on the other hand when he saw her, he has hearts in his eyes after seeing the blonde haired celestial mage looking like this, Yosuke was blushing red from seeing her as well and Kanji mostly turns around as he has a nose bleed. Teddie was about to make a comment but the trio (Rise, Chie and Yukiko) beat the living heck out of him, making sure the bear doesn't say anything perverted to her. Marie just only stares at the defeated bear, poking him to make sure that he is still alive.

"No love for the bear..." Teddie can only cry from getting a beat down.

"We were asking questions on to both teams." Mira says behind the bar, "Pretty interesting stuff."

"Wow. I actually asked Narukami-kun on his world and his Persona ability before I left." Lucy said to her friends and they all began wondering where is Yu.

"Where is he?" Yukari asks her, who only shrugs.

"He's probably exploring the town. I forgot to ask him."

"Speaking of which, that reminds of having to do some shopping to do." Erza then excuses herself from the group as she leaves the guild.

"Any ideas on how you guys can get back to your world?" Lucy asks the Persona-users, who all shake their heads.

"We still have much to figure out before we can officially get back to our world." Mitsuru stated to her.

"We might as well enjoy our stay until we figure things out a way back." Junpei said.

"But Junpei-senpai, we can't stay relax forever." Ken begged to different to his senior and Koromaru barked as well, agreeing to his owner.

"Don't mind him Ken-kun, Stu-pei isn't much on trying to get back us back home. " Yukari adds in/insults to her long time friend, who only hangs his head low.

"You didn't have to be mean Yuka-tan."

"Anyway...we should find a job to get some money." Chie decided to change the subject as they all went to the missions board.

* * *

Magnolia  
11:00 A.M.

As Yu was exploring the town, trying to figure out a place to live at for awhile, he couldn't help but wonder who his successor really is. He knows that he must have his friends along for his journey since both predecessor's allies/his friends are here with him and his friends, it only makes him curious.

'Can't rely on Igor now as he is helping out my successor. Maybe Margaret can help me, even if that might be bad against Igor but will she disobey him?' Yu asks to himself as he spots a large tee in the park, still trying to figure out this new journey of his.

He walks towards the large tree and sits in the nice shade, trying to piece everything that has happened so far in his new journey but that lost his train of thought as he sees Erza carrying some bags.

'Erza?' He raises an eyebrow and she looks to her right and sees the user of the Fool's Arcana.

"Narukami-kun?" She didn't expect to run into him in the park. "What are you doing here?" She slowly approaches the Persona-user, asking him.

"Just trying to remember the whole layout of the city. Still pretty new to this world after all." Yu stated to the scarlet haired knight.

"From the look of it, you were in a deep thought Narukami-kun." He nods his head from her statement.

"Well I did not mention that my successor of the Wild Card is also here from a couple weeks ago during our first mission against Eisenwald." She looks at him weirdly and she doesn't get what he means as his successor. "Basically someone else will also have my ability of the Wild Card, the swapping of my Personas."

"Oh I see." She then sits down on the tree as well, joining her friend. "How are you liking to Earthland?"

"I say I'm likening this world already. Didn't know that there was a world filled with Magic." She smiled from his answer as he continues on, "I originally thought that I was going to have a normal life afterwords but looks like fate had other plans for me and my friends here. I honestly can not wait to find out." He then lays his head back, resting on ground.

"Seems there's more to you then meets the eye Narukami-kun." He only shrugs with a small smile on his face.

"Only doing what I can Erza-san." He said as he was about to rest his eyes until he thought of an idea, "Hey Erza." She looks down at her grey haired friend, "You think you still can help me out on doing your requip magic sometime later?"

"I think I might have some free time late in the week Narukami-kun."

"Thanks and also I was wondering if you can also help my friends and I with our swordsmanship. We might as well learn from the best here." He was full of surprises to her and she nods his head to his request.

As they continued on their small conversation, Yu then bids Erza a temporarily farewell as she has other plans for today and he then heads to the guild to see his friends and Yu has leveled up his second Empress Arcana.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not being able to bring up a new chapter again but again I have been having trouble coming up with new chapters for my Persona stories so please bare with me.**

**I have been actually stuck on this chapter for months as I have been thinking of ideas to expend his second social link to the Fairy Tail guild. There are going to be some chapters that will be dedicated to them as the next SL chapter will revolve around Gray and Ur. **

**The next chapter will go back to the Shadows arc as promise since I did want to show something new to the story. **

**I was wondering if any of you guys have played the new Persona 5 game and please let me know what you guys think of that game. I honestly can not wait to get the game next year and I wonder who are the main voice actors besides Cassandra Morris who is Morgana in the game. I do want someone to give me an idea what the main storyline of the game as I can not understand Japanese at all. **

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you guys is a new chapter for "Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**0: The Fool Arcana: Fairy Tail  
I. The Magician Arcana: Natsu  
II. The Priestess Arcana: KnightWalker  
III. The Empress Arcana: Erza/Kagura(?)  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Laxus/Irene  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Makarov/August  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Juvia  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Gajeel  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Elfman  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Ur  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Jellal  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Wendy/Kagura(?)  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Gray/Invel  
XIV. Death Arcana: Ultear/Zeref  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Levy  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Mira  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Sting  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Lucy/Hisui  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Cana/Brandish  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Meredy  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Yukino  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana: Rouge  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

**Review:**

**Eternal Lancer: **Minato will appear in the final act of the story.

* * *

Hilltop: 1:00 P.M.

It has been a couple of more days since Gray, Erza and Lucy have been missing and the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives have been doing their best on figuring out and gathering info on them as well. Yu's team and Mitsuru's team had gathered on a hill overlooking Magnolia town. Since seeing that Forest and Rise and Teddie sensing Lucy, Erza and Gray somewhere within they had taken it upon themselves to investigate and try to rescue their new friends.

"Ok, so lets review what we know." Naoto declared opening a notebook. "That strange Forest we entered is filled with shadows and they're violent not unlike the ones found in the TV World."

"My sniffer went bear-zerk in that place." Teddie commmented "The shadows there are really ticked off, like woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I heard about about a Rune Knight that went missing a short time ago." Naoto told them. "He was missing for three days before they found his body. Aparantly it had been brutalised, there were bones broken and limbs twisted in ways that indicated great strength. Just like back in our world."

"The poor sucker must have encountered his shadow and rejected it." Yosuke sighed. "Man I thought we were done with all this crap." He groans on the fact that they are having to face this problem once more.

"We'd never have known if it wasn't for that 'Midnight Lacrima' thing couple of nights ago." Yukiko said.

"Yeah that was lucky, but now we know about the Forest, so we gotta rescue Erza, Lucy and Gray." Chie stated pumping her fist.

"Did you notice in that Forest?" Naoto asked. "We went there twice, and there was one thing that stood out to me."

"The Moon." Yu realised thinking back.

"Exactly right Senpai." Naoto nodded. "The Moon was always visible in the sky in that place, and apart from the Full Moon, and most likely the New Moon, the Lunar phase in the forest is opposite of the Lunar Phase in the real world."

"Naoto, not to sound pushy or anything but so what?" Chie asked not seeing Naoto's point.

"On the day that Rune Knight was found, there was a New Moon the night before." Yu pointed out. "So if we theorise then the New Moon is when people trapped in the Forest end up dead. Like when the Fog cleared in the TV World."

"Great, so instead of facing a huge shadow on a Full Moon we have to save our friends or they die." Yukari sighed.

"I can't find any of them and either can Rise." Fuuka stated. "We might need the others to help us pinpointing them."

"Right." Mitsuru walks up and gives them instructions, "The Investigation team will be in charge of finding Erza. The Shadow Operatives will be focusing on Gray while our friends in Fairy Tail will deal with Lucy." She turns her head to Aigis, "Aigis, I need you to help out with Fairy Tail. There's only a handful of us that can get through the fog with ease but I'm not sure about them so please take care of them."

Since they mainly encountered the Shadows from either in the TV world or from Tartarus, they do not know what these shadows are or if they the same like theirs. Aigis nods her head and they all headed back to the guild.

As the group heads back to the guild, they were being watched by two different groups: one of them being the Successor's group and the other being Adachi and Sho. They were observing on what the his predecessors/enemies conversation about the shadows of this world.

For Joker, he was interested from what his predecessor's had to say about a Rune Knight seeing his self and was torn apart from denying his other self. He wonders what these 'shadows' monsters are in Narukami's adventures and this TV world they visited.

"So what do you guys think?" Joker asks his friends.

Mona mainly shrugs as he doesn't know about these shadows they were referring to as with Skull. The others thought of something similar to one another with the main idea of a black monster covered in a black oil with some sort of master as their face.

Fox thought of them as art monsters, Panther thought of some sort of big giant black monster, Queen thought it would be a muscular black monster, while Oracle and Noir thought of a cute black monster, making everyone sweat drop from their thoughts.

"Well whatever the case is, we will still need to figure out this world and its secrets." Joker said to the others as they all nodded their heads as they prepared for their next test at hand.

Meanwhile with Sho and Adachi, they were observing their 'associates' and were mainly talking about the black fog covering around the forest in the south. Adachi had to explain that the fog from Inaba would cover the town a couple of days where the missing person would be in the TV world and if they didn't get the person out and accepted his shadow self, the person would have been killed by their shadow self.

Fairy Tail Guild: 1:15 P.M.

After gathering everyone in the guild, the Persona-users explained to them all what the situation is.

"With 3 missing people in the Shadow Forest, we've decided to split into 3 groups." Mitsuru said to everyone, "Narukami-kun will lead his team and I will lead mine while Aigis will lead the other group. Mira, you will be going with Narukami as you a best friends with Erza. Cana, you will be going with us to find Gray. Natsu, Levy, you guys will be helping Aigis find Lucy."

The selected fairies nodded their heads and stepped forward and Makarov also steps forward.

"Gramps? Your coming too?" Yosuke asks the short, elderly guild master.

"Why yes. While I do not want any of my children to get hurt but there are things such as the power of the Persona and these 'Shadow Selves' I wish to look at." Makarov stated to his children as Marie too steps up.

"Don't forget about me. While I'm still new here, I can still assist you guys." Marie stated to her friends as Yu smiled a bit.

"Then it's settled. If everyones prepared, we will leave immediately."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter ****guys! Again I do have to apologize for a 2 month delay since the last update but I still do want to continue this story as it is my personal favorite story I've written so far.**

**More of the Phantom Thieves have made their appearance and will also play the role as rivals to the teams and I honestly can not wait to play Persona 5 on April 4th of next year and get to know more of their characterization. Since there is one particular member missing, his role will be revealed at the end of the story, which is the final act of the story. **

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who else of the Alvarez Empire characters should be part of Yu's 2nd Social Link and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
